Intertwined
by Occult
Summary: AU. -InuKag- I'm no monster. She's the only person that sees that. I may be a hanyou, but I've fallen in love with a human. I crave for her more than life itself. I need you, Kagome.
1. Her scent

'_I'm no monster..I don't thrive off of hatred, but no one ever realizes that. I'm just some worthless half breed.'_ Shikon No Tama High school was filled with many things, including humans and demons. Over the years, the two groups had learned to get along, although being a hanyou was totally different. A being with human and demon blood was considered "inhuman," or "disgusting." Humans and demons didn't have children, they weren't involved romantically. But in InuYasha's case, this existed, _he_ existed. InuYasha was derived from a gorgeous human mother, and a full dog demon father. For eighteen years, he has endured this hell called life. No one accepted anything different, only _normal_ was welcomed into their pathetic lives.

InuYasha was far from normal, just a glance at him proved that. His face carried golden, amber orbs for eyes. They held such an intense stare, with so much pain, so much sorrow, but they were beautiful. Atop of his flowing, silver hair, were white, soft dog ears, which indeed did heighten his hearing. He had demonic strength, long nails, and a frozen heart. He sat at his desk, in the very back of the room. How he hated this place called_ school._ A short, green demon stood at the chalkboard, teaching Economics. Mr. Jaken, so oblivious. No students were listening, all were chatting away about their social lives, something InuYasha didn't have. And yet, Mr. Jaken continued to preach his lesson. InuYasha's eyes wandered out to the window, glancing at the sky. It was a dark gray, he could smell that rain was on it's way. He loved the rain, it soothed and coaxed him. He wore a giant, red hoody and casual sweats. His appearance was never important enough for him to actually care what he wore. He'd hardly spoken a word to anyone, and that was fine to him.

Or at least, he wanted it to be, convinced himself it was. His life had always been the same, he knew what to expect.

He was a senior in high school, and he expected to get into college, and then lead a normal, dull life. He wouldn't have a family, he wouldn't be loved, and he most certainly would not_ fall _in love. That was for the weak, he didn't need it, didn't crave it. But for some reason..he had _wanted_ it. Being lonely for so long was..frightening. He put his head down on the desk, cursing at himself for thinking so foolishly. It had been said that all hanyous were destined to be with a priestess. _'Somewhere out there, a girl was waiting, just to be with me.' _He huffed at the thought_. _It was quite unlikely that would happen. All humans were the same, such a pathetic species. All he had to do was bare his fangs, and they'd scramble away in all different directions, like mice. Full breeds hated him, for he was not _worthy_ enough with human blood flowing in his veins. He exhaled and balled his fists with frustration. He was different. He was a _monster_ in their eyes. But deep down, past his tough exterior, he wasn't anything close to it. The only human he trusted was his mother, Izayoi. She cried for the life she knew her son would have, and at times, InuYasha cried too. How he loved his mother, more than anything. She was the exception to the "humans are pathetic" rule. Her and _only her_. Suddenly, a sweet vanilla scent filled InuYasha's nose. He sat up, and sniffed again.

That's odd, he'd never smelled anything like it before. It was..purely intoxicating. He continued to sniff, becoming drunk by it. It was..natural..sweet..heavenly. He _needed_ it. Not even after a second of smelling it, there was a knock at the door. The teacher stopped his teaching, and walked over to it, opening it. The smell grew stronger. 'It's coming from the door.' Mr. Jaken accepted the piece of paper the anonymous person had given him. He glanced over it, and soon after, he cleared his throat, getting the class' attention. The chatter ceased. "Students, let's welcome our new student. What's your name miss?" He then moved out of the way, so the class could get a look at her. InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes. There stood a gorgeous young lady. The first thing that caught his attention were her _eyes._ '_They're beautiful..'_ They were a huge, and were shaded like almonds. Her stare could penetrate any barrier, for her eyes carried love, peace, kindness. She had beautiful long raven hair that almost reached her waist. Her body was petite, but not much was visible for she wore sweats and a black hoody, similar to InuYasha. Her clothes were defiantly..different from most girls here.

They dressed to _stand out,_ while obviously, this girl had no desire to. She didn't seek attention, heck, that's the last thing she wanted. The girl cleared her throat before speaking. She was obvioulsy nervous, and her cheeks were as red as a tomato. "K-Kagome... Kagome Higurashi," she said softly. Her voice melted InuYasha. He suddenly felt so warm. An aura was surrounding this girl. '_What is this power I'm sensing from her?'_ thought InuYasha, his eyes yet to leave her. Whispers were heard throughout the room. "Do you see her, dude? She's hot!" I know, and her smell is amazing!" "I'd like to do some things to her!" Of course, only InuYasha could hear, with his keen hearing. His brow furrowed in disgust. _'Idiots. Can't they smell the purity radiating from her? She'd never give them the time of day.'_"How nice of you to join us, Kagome. I'm . Welcome to Shikon No Tama high!" he said proudly. Kagome smiled at his confidence. "Thanks, ." "Now! Why don't you have a seat by.....InuYasha, the young fellow in the back of the room." His heart skipped a beat. Kagome looked at him, their eyes locked. She almost gasped when she saw him.

_'His eyes...they're amazing.' _ As she slowly made her way back to him, something around her neck jingled as she walked. His eyes followed it. It was a pink sphere dangling from her neck. It emitted so much _power_. _'This girl..she isn't a regular mortal.'_ She took the seat to the right of him, her scent escalating to his nose. His eyes rolled in complete pleasure. She smelled incredible. Every single guy in the room, human and demon gazed at her, her beauty startling them. She blushed. '_I wish they would stop staring at me like that.' _She dug into her backpack and took out her materials for class. InuYasha watched her out of the corner of his eye. _'Is she actually about to do the work?'_ And just like that, she began to swiftly take notes on what the teacher said. Due to her clumsiness, however, her pen dropped on the floor, by InuYasha's foot. She looked down at it, then at him, and proceeded to reach for it. InuYasha, however, got it first, and smirked. She blushed and smiled. "Thank you, InuYasha." She said his name so beautifully, like a song to his sensitive ears. He held the pen out to her, and she grabbed it, her hand accidentally brushing against his. A shot of electricity ran up both of their arms. "You're Welcome, Kagome." She blushed at how he said her name. He was indeed handsome. She was just seventeen, love should be the last thing on her mind! _' I wonder..He's not full demon..nor is he fully human..is it a combination of both?' _Not realizing she was staring, her eyes wandered to the dog ears that sat on top of his head. InuYasha felt her stare. _' I bet she's afraid of me too. Figures, none of them are different.' _

What she did next surprised him. She smiled. His heart began to beat faster. As if on cue, the bell rang, ending class. Kagome slowly stood up, dumping her materials in her backpack, and throwing it over her shoulder, staring at her schedule. Her next class was Government. "Great, where the heck is room 114?" she mumbled to herself. "I have that same class..if you want, I can take you there," responded someone. She turned around to see InuYasha, who obviously heard her. She blushed in embarrassment, and answered with "Thanks." They began to exit the class together, an awkward silence between them. The halls were extremely crowded, defiantly something she wasn't accustomed to at her old, smaller school. "InuYasha?" she said lightly. He gazed down at her big, beautiful eyes, answering with "Hm?" "Are you..a hanyou?" this question made him wince. Here he was, thinking he had actually made a friend, but that question would defiantly drive her away. He sighed. "Yes, my mother is human, my father is a dog demon." She stared at him for a moment. When she didn't say anything, he got frusterated."Let me guess, now you're going to run off too, right? Fine, go away, no need to pussyfoot around."

She gasped._ ' His voice..filled with so much hurt.' _ "InuYasha..people don't accept you?" That made him stop right in his tracks. "Does that come as a shock to you? I'm a half breed, I've been looked at differently my entire life. You're human, you should know that," he spat out. _'He's so..broken.' _"Do you honestly believe that there is something wrong with you?" she whispered. This question took him by shock, so he continued walking, as she did also. "There is, Kagome." "No.. there isn't." she replied, angry that he even thought that way. He gasped. No one had ever said those words to him. No one but his mother. He heard the anger in her voice. "Kagome..what are you? I know you're human..but..you have power." he whispered, as they finally reached the classroom. She turned and faced him. " I'm a priestess, InuYasha." He gasped. _'A priestess?! that must mean..'_ "Come in and have a seat, children!" yelled Ms. Kaede, the teacher of Government. She eyed Kagome suspiciously. "Who are ye, child?" Kagome explained she was new, and showed her her schedule. "Alright, take a seat." Looking around, Kagome spotted an empty seat next to InuYasha,and decided to take it.

Happy she took the seat next to him, he continued their conversation. "So..don't mikos.." he blushed, hoping she would catch the rest of his sentence. she giggled soflty, knowing what he was trying to say, but failed so miserably at. Even her laugh was amazing. "Yes, InuYasha. They're only a few mikos left, and each one is destined to be with a..hanyou." Their eyes met when she finished the sentence._ 'So it is true. She's suppose to mate with a hanyou..has she found him yet?' _ His ears flopped down on his head in disappointment at that possibility, but he didn't quite know why. _' Why do I feel this..bond with InuYasha? He can't be my hanyou..no miko meets their mate at seventeen.'_ The class slowly began to pass. InuYasha remained deep in thought. He hardly ever thought about finding his miko,heck, he even dubbed it impossible. Kagome wasn't his. He was entirely too young. Hanyous never met their mikos before the age of twenty. That's how it had always been._ 'If that's the case, what's this..strange feeling I get when she's around?_


	2. Shikon No Tama

The bell sounded once again, finally freeing the kids from class. Before InuYasha could speak with Kagome, she had already left. He looked around, and furrowed his brow. '_Why did she leave so suddenly?'_ He sighed and walked out, hoping to see her again before the day was over.

XXXX

"So, how do you like Shikon No Tama High?" asked Koga, the wolf demon who had rushed little Kagome out of the classroom, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. A nervous sweat drop ran down the side of her face. "Erm, it's ok...and who are you?" He kissed her hand and gave her one of his smooth smiles. "I, my dear, am Koga. It's nice to meet someone as beautiful as you, Kagome." This demon had icy blue eyes, and long brown hair.

She blushed nervously. "T-thanks, nice to meet you too." After minutes of trying to get Koga off of her trail, Kagome succeeded by saying she needed to go to the restrroom. "Geez, I don't even know where it is." She sighed, getting completely lost in the long corridors. "Toda'ys going to be a long day." Her life had always been complicated. It had taken her entire life to cope with her strange power, but finally, she had began to. She had to practice, and practice, and practice. Considering how she had such great power, many demons had come after her. With her practice, however, she was able to ward off many of them. _'There will be a day when you won't be able to fight alone, that's why you need your hanyou.' _ That's what her mother had told her many times. the hanyou was destined to protect his miko, also, the love of his life. It was just so unlikely to meet one's soulmate at such a young age. _'So InuYasha can't be it..right? I have this strong desire to..mend his wounds, he looks so broken..I want to help him.'_

XXXX

Finally, it was lunch. InuYasha sat at a vacant table all the way in the back of the cafeteria.

He saw his old friends Miroku And Sango. They waved and smiled at him. He did the same. He had known them both since his elementary school days, and he gave them a bit more than a _fraction_ of his trust. Still, they did grow on him. "So InuYasha, what's up?" asked Miroku, as they plopped down at the table. "Eh, nothing much.." He began to skim the room, searching for a certain raven haired girl. He mentally smakced himself for doing so_. 'Where is she?'_

_XXXX_

_'It's going to rain soon.' '_thought Kagome, as she walked outside with her lunch. _'Since I don't know anyone yet, might as well sit by myself out here.' _She plopped down by a tree and took out a red apple and bit into it. This type of weather relaxed Kagome. She loved rain, and the strong smell it leaves afterwards. She looked down at the pink orb draped around her neck._ 'This school was named after this famous jewel, and no one even seems to realize it.' _ The Sacred Jewel held so much power, and Kagome was in charge of protecting it from any greedy being, human or demon. _'Why was such a task bestowed upon me, anyway?' _The bell sounded, yanking Kagome out of her lunch._ 'So much for a long break.'_

_XXXX_

InuYasha sighed, making his way toward his last class of the day. _'She hasn't been in anymore of my classes.' _ As soon as that thought entered his mind, he smelled that familiar scent. His head turned immediately, as he saw Kagome behind him, her head enveloped in her schedule, obvioulsy trying to locate her class. "Kagome!" he called, surprising himself. Her head popped up, and she smiled when she saw him. His stomach did backflips. _'She's excited to see me?' _ She caught up to him. "Finally, a familiar face!" she said cheerfully. He smiled. God, he couldn't help but smile. "Can you help me find..room 145?" "Art?" Her grin brightened. "Yeah!" "That's my class, so I guess that means your stuck with me." He played it cool, but deep down, he was so excited, so thankful she was in his last class. _'It's something so special about her..something incredible_.'

XXXX

An hour later, the bell dismissed the students off to their homes. By then, rain was pouring from the sky. Kagome gathered her belongings, and she looked at InuYasha out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be waiting on her. She smiled. Realizing this, he blushed.

"Say, where do you live InuYasha?" They began to walk out of the building, both putting their hoods on. "I'd say about fifteen minutes away. You?" "Same." she replied smiling.

"Then I guess I"m stuck walking you home," he said with fake annoyance. She giggled. "I guess you are!"

They walked in silence for a moment, as the rain continued to pour. "Kagome?" She looked over at him. "Hmm?" "What made you move down here?"

She looked down and watched the rain surround her shoes. They walked past a nearby library. "Mind if we sit on the steps?" She asked. He shrugged and they sat on the wet steps. "Well, I live with My mother, my grandfather, and my little brother. As you know, I'm a priestess. Many demons want the power I possess, so many come after me. I can ward a lot of them off, but for how long? Back at home, there was one particular demon whom I couldn't ward off though. His name was Naraku.." InuYasha took this all in, surprised and angered to why someone would want to hurt her. "But Kagome..doesn't your hanyou protect you?" He hated asking that question. She_ wasn't _his. Maybe her answer would convince of this so he could move on with his life. Her eyes looked distance, and she looked up at the sky. The gray clouds twisted in an unruly way, much like her life.

"InuYasha..I haven't _met_ my hanyou. At least, I don't_ think _so." His heart skipped a beat. _'What does she mean by that?' _ "But no, on my own, Naraku was too powerful. I had to escape from his grasp, which is why I moved here," she continued. "Kagome.." She looked up at him. He seemed..bothered by what she said. "Even though I'm not.._your_ hanyou, if that bastard ever approaches you, I'll help. Alright?" She smiled warmly. So warmly infact, it melted InuYasha, once again. "Alright."

It turns out, Kagome lived approximately 6 houses down from InuYasha. "Wow, who would have thought that we lived so close together." She said, chuckling. He also chuckled as they stopped in front of her house. He sheepisly rubbed the back of his head. "It was nice walking with you, InuYasha. Thank you very much for everything you've done for me." "No problem, Kagome...Would you..Would you like to walk to school tomorrow?" He once again surprised himself with that one. She smiled and nodded. "I'd love that." _'I would too, Kagome. I would too.'_

"How was your first day of school honey?" asked the excited Ms. Higurashi, as her daughter walked thorugh the door. She was cooking something on the stove that smelled a lot like ramen. " It wasn't too bad," She replied with a smile, as she pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. Her mother turned away from the stove and sat with her. "Did you make any new friends?" "You could say that," she answered, her grin bigger than before. "Who!?" "Well, his name is InuYasha..and he's.." Her mom waited anxiously for her to continue. "He's a hanyou."


	3. Maybe it's not so bad being different

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the cliffy! :(**

**But I think I'm doing quite well with my updating speed!**

**Leave reviews, so I know what you think of the story, if you like it, or if you want to offer ideas.**

**:D**

**And please follow it, I have many ideas for this one.**

**;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but I own this story.**

**-----------------**

Her mom's eyes grew wide. "Kagome..Are you sure?" She slowly nodded. "When I first met him, I sensed he wasn't full blooded..he's half. He even told me himself." Ms. Higurashi's eyes softened. "Mom, he seems so broken. No one accepts him. I don't even understand why anyone wouldn't..he's a great guy." The woman smiled. "All of that won't matter as long as you accept him, sweetie." Kagome's cheek turned ruby red. "Geez, mom, you can't say things like! I don't even know if.."She trailed off. "I don't even know if he's my hanyou. I doubt it. The chances are too unlikely..right?" Her mother sighed. "I must say, the chances are unlikely. You're so young..but keep this is mind, Kagome." Her daughter stared at her with longing eyes, waiting for her to continue."You're the first person to give InuYasha a chance, from what you told me, that much is clear. You feel a need protect him, to help and mend his heart. That's the priestess in you." Kagome's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" "You naturally have a kind soul. But I have to know this, do you feel more drawn to him than with other people?" Kagome thought for a moment. 'I guess you could say that. I mean, I just want to help. That's normal, right?' Ms. Higurashi could see the wheels turn in her daughter's head. "If you have to think about it that hard, then I'm sure the answer is yes." she said while chuckling. Kagome blushed. "I do, Mom. I feel this connection with him. And it's not normal, because I don't even know him." Her mother smiled. "Then all you have to do is wait. I bet he's thinking about you right now."

***

"Hi Inu-chan!" A welcoming voice was in the kitchen. He slid off his shoes and walked in there to see his mom going through the mail. "Hi Mother," he said, taking a seat at the table. She put down the mail and sat with him. Izayoi was beautiful. She had very long black hair, and gorgeous light brown eyes. "How was your day at school? Anything different, new?" How she wished he wasn't so..isolated. He wasn't an normal eighteen year old. 'I wish he would open up.' What her son did next caught her by a huge surprise.

He smiled. How she hadn't seen that smile in years. "I met someone today." He said cooly, practically reading his mother's mind. She gasped. Ok, so technically, he did meet someone.

"Who?" "Well, she's new. From the first moment I saw her, I felt this power coming from her.." "Inu-chan, is she a.." He gazed up ah her, with those soothing amber orbs. "Yes, Mother, she's a priestess."

***

Kagome plopped on her comfortable mattress. She looked around her rather vacant room. It was painted a calming blue, and she liked it. Finally, they had gotten everything together, all of their furniture had arrived. Her eyes slowly closed, her thoughts once again going to InuYasha. 'I wonder what he's doing right now...' Her thoughts began to shift to Naraku. 'Should I have told him that Naraku is also a hanyou?'

***

InuYasha plopped down on his bed. His mom had just given him a long lecture about Kagome. She asked him certain questions, asked if he felt a need to protect her. He shut his eyes in frustration. _'I do feel a need to protect her. So what does that mean?'_

***

"MEOW!" "Aaaaaargh!" Kagome's eyes popped open to see her fat cat Buyo in her face. She quickyl jumped back, her heart pacing. She looked around. Her room was dark. _'Wait a minute. How long did I sleep!?' _She grabbed her alarm clock and her eyes widened at the time. "11:47 p.m?!" The last thing she remembered was laying on her bed and thinking about InuYasha. "I must've dozed off.." She slid her feet in her slippers and exited her room, looking around. Everyone appeared to be sleeping. Slowly making her way downstairs, she saw the tress shaking aimlessly outside. _'It's so windy.' _ As if being controlled, she walked to the front door, and stepped outside. She closed her eyes, engulfing in the breeze._ 'It feels so nice out.' _Her eyes wandered down a few houses, scanning over InuYasha's._ 'I wonder what he's doing right now.'_

***

"Alright, alright I'm taking it out, sheesh!" complained the half sleepy InuYasha as he grabbed the garbage. His bastard brother Sesshomaru had woken him up out of his precious sleep to take the trash out. _'Why couldn't that puny excuse for a demon do it his damn self?' _ Grumbling, he swung his door open with a hand full of trash, and walked around to the side of the house to dispose of it. _'_

_When I get back in there, I'm gunna-'_

He stopped in mid thought. He smelled_ it. _It was very faint, but he defiantly smelled it. '_That scent, it's Kagome's!' _ He quickly scanned the area, his eyes running over her house. He saw a dark figure on their front porch. _'Is it her?' _He didn't waste any time finding out. As if his feet had a mind of their own, he began sprinting down the sidewalk. _'Why do I have such a strong desire to see her?' _ When he reached her house, he stopped, realizing it was her. "Kagome.." he whispered to himself, so low she didnt' hear him. Her back was turned to him, and she was staring up at the sky. Her dark hair tangled with the wind, and her scent was blown in his face. His eyes rolled with pleasure once again. God, he loved that scent. "Kagome." He whispered a bit more loudly this time. She whirled around, and her eyes sprakled when she saw him. "InuYasha.."

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, more to himself thanher. Her cheeks turned red at his comment. Realizing he was heard, his also blushed _'Dammit, I didn't mean to say that out loud.' _ But she _was_ beautiful. His eyes fell to her lips. He had a sudden desire to kiss them.

"What are you doing out here?" He said instead, trying to change the topic. She turned back to the sky, a small smile on her face. "I love the wind, so I decided to step out for a while. What about you?" He walked beside her, also staring at the dark sky. He wondered if they were staring at the same star out of the millions that were visible. "I took out the trash, and...I smelled your scent." "From your house? That's a mighty long way." She said chuckling. "I know, I have a good nose, but I don't know why I was able to do it from so far away..but it's nice." He said softly. She blushed again. "Thank you, InuYasha." she plopped down on the porch step, pulling on InuYasha's sleeve so that he did the same. She simply smiled at his confused look. "InuYasha, you being a hanyou doesn't have anything to do with your personality." She said suddenly. He gave her a surprised look. "What do you mean?" She sighed and continued. "You said you expected me be afraid of you. Why would I be?" She gazed at him with longing eyes. He was tranced by them. They held so much emotion. He gulped nervously. "Because everyone else is." "Well, everyone else is an idiot." She replied smiling, knowing her statement made no sense. He chuckled.

" You don't understand, Kagome. You're _supposed_ to be afraid of me. I'm different. I feel the demon and human blood running through me. I'm not supposed to be half," he grumbled, staring at his clawed hands. She put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes filled with sorrow. "But you are, InuYasha. And it does make you different. But I'd like to think of it as a good thing, not bad. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm me, or anyone else. Whoever doesn't realize that obviously isn't worth it." He gazed up at her. She was so kind, so open to something _different. _"Kagome, why are you so accepting to new things?"

She looked down, then at the stars. "I'm only open to new things when I can't think of a reason not to be." she whispered with a smile. He smiled back. "Thanks, Kagome."

**Yay, another chapter completed!**

**Leave reviews!**

**:D**


	4. Naraku?

**This Chapter is more of Inu/Kag scenes, since I've been holding out!**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

-------------------------

"C'mon, slowpoke!" yelled an impatient InuYasha, as he watched Kagome shut the door to her house, meeting him on the sidewalk. She stuck her tongue out at him, sliding her backpack over her shoulder. The sun was just beginning to rise as they began to walk, making their way to school together._ 'Last night was nice,' _she thought to herself, recalling the moment her and InuYasha shared. She gazed up at him. '_His eyes, them seem softer than when I first met him.' _He looked down at her and raised brow in curiousity.

"Whatcha' lookin at, big head?" Her mouth dropped open. "Big head!?" He smirked. It was fun making her mad. She pinched his arm. He yelped in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" It was her turn to smirk. "I don't know, my head is too _big_, so it blocks out all of my thoughts." He snickered. "Ok, my turn." He reached out to get her back, but she scrambled out of his reach. "Hey!Get back here!" She sped up, giggling, as he chased her all of the way to school, letting her stay a couple of paces ahead of him of course.

*

As Kagome began twisting her locker combination, InuYasha leaned against a nearby locker, waiting patiently for her. "So InuYasha, how come I don't ever see you hanging out with your friends?" She asked, finally getting it open. He looked down at the floor.

Could he actually count Miroku and Sango as his friends? They didn't hang out quite that much anymore.

"I don't really have any.." Her head jerked in his direction, surprised. "Whynot?"

"You know why Kagome," he grumbled, staring off into space.

Her eyes softened. "InuYasha..can we be friends?" He quickly gazed at her._ 'She looks so vulnerable No one has ever asked to be my friend.' _ "Sure." She smiled softly and grabbed his hand as they began to walk to class together. His cheeks turned bright red, shocked by her actions. _'Kagome..' _He intertwined their fingers, liking the idea of having something dependable in his life, the idea of having _Kagome_ in his life. As they walked, they got odd stares from everyone.

They whispered among themselves.

_"Why is she with a half-breed?" _

_"She shouldn't even mess with low lives like him." _

_"He's too pathetic to be with a human."_

Hearing these comments made InuYasha's ears droop on his head. Maybe they were right. Maybe he didn't deserve someone like Kagome in his life. He was just a half breed after all. "Ignore them, InuYasha." Kagome whispered, and gave him a reassuring smile. The barrier around his heart slowly began to melt. That smile made him deaf to the rude remarks they were saying. They walked into class just as the bell rang, and took their seats. As soon as Mr. Jaken opened his mouth, Kagome's pen began moving. Obviously, she was serious about school. InuYasha just sat there watching. She looked up at him. "Hey, you! I don't see a pen in your hand! Write!" she ordered. He instinctively took out a pencil and began to copy along, chuckling. She smiled, happy she was a positive influence on him. 55 minutes later, the bell rang, dismissing class. By this time, both Kagome and InuYasha had two full pages of notes. "Sheesh, my hand is cramping!" he complained while she swiftly stuffed her notes in her backpack. "Well, that just means you took good notes." "Keh." He once again followed her to her locker.

"Yo Kagome!" called someone from across the hall. They both looked at the source of the voice. InuYasha growled. How despised _Bankotsu. _Kagome had met him the day before in her History class. Of course he flirted with her."Oh, Hi Bankotsu," she greeted nonchalantly, not taking her eyes away from her was a full demon with gorgeous blue eyes and long black hair, managed into a braid. He looked from InuYasha to Kagome and huffed.

"Don't tell me you're hanging around this pathetic excuse of a _half breed_?"

InuYasha growled louder. "Shut it, you mangy idiot."

"Whatever mutt, I'm not afraid of some _dog."_

"How dare you?" Kagome spat out between gritted teeth.

They both looked, surprised. "How dare you talk to him that way, Bankotsu? What makes you better than him? Because you're full demon? Well news flash, you're the only _pathetic_ thing around here."

InuYasha was shocked. No one had ever stood up for him. _No one_. _'Kagome.' _ He was filled with rage. "What did you say, wench?"

He yanked her by her wrist, making her yelp in pain.

"Now who's the pathetic one, wench?" he yelled, enjoying the pain he was causing her.

Before he knew what hit him, he felt a staggering pain in his wrist. InuYasha had somehow managed to get a hold of it after protectively shoving Kagome behind him.

"You bastard. You're insane to think you'd get away with laying a _finger_ on her." he spat out, and began to bend Bankotsu's wrist backwards, making his bone crack. He screamed in pain, finally making InuYasha let go. The second he was free, he scrambled down the halls, tears in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he whispered, studying her wrist. She blushed, realizing how protective he was of her.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks a lot, InuYasha." Still studying her wrist, he responded,"I'm just happy he didn't hurt you." She grabbed his hand again, and led him to their next class with a soft smile on her face. He smiled back. _'I could get used to this.'_

The rest of the day seemed to drift by. InuYasha and Kagome ate lunch outside under the cherry blossom tree. "So how do you like the town?" he asked, with a mouth full of ramen.

"It's actually pretty nice. I like the peacefulness." she responded, nibbling her rice ball. "So.. this Naraku character, how exactly did you meet him?" he asked, his curiousity getting the better of him. She thought back. "Well, they'res one part of the story that I left out yesterday.." He raised a brow. "What?" "Naraku is also.. a hanyou." His eyes widened in surprise. "He is?" She nodded, staring off into the distance. "And, he thinks I'm his priestess." There was a sudden pain in his heart. _'That can't be true..' _"Do you?" he whispered, almost afraid to know the answer.

She looked up at him. His eyes were locked on her. They held such an intense stare. He _needed_ to know. "Not at all. Naraku is evil. He wants me for the wrong reasons, not because he actually _cares." _He sighed in relief. "InuYasha?" "Hmm?" "Do you think you can trust me?"

Her question caught him off gaurd. _'Where'd that come from?' _ " It's just, I can tell you're so _alone_." she continued. "I can read your eyes, I'm not going to hurt you, InuYasha. I promise." She gazed over at him after wrapping her arms around her knees. Her eyes were glistening. He held a sad expression. " I have a reason to trust you, Kagome," he relied so softly she almost dind't hear him. "What's the reason?" "Because I don't see a reason not to," he whispered with a smile. Her heart skipped a beat, and she smiled back.

The bell rang, dismissing the final class of the day. The two made their way toward the exit. "Another boring day of school," said InuYasha while yawning and stretching his arms.

"Welp, we have plenty of Economics homework waiting for us," Kagome replied, her arms behind her head.

"Ugh, I forgot all about that. I don't even understand that crap!"

She giggled as they made their way on the sidewalk.

" I can always help you, y'know."

"I honestly need it."

" I believe ya," she said, smirking and winked at him. He smirked also, and raised a brow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said innocently and whistled. He chuckled. They reached her house and stoood on the porch.

" You want to study Economics some? And I'm pretty sure my mom wants to meet the first friend I made here!" she said with excitement. He smiled. "Sure."

She took out her key and unlocked the door to her home. The smell of fish and ramen instantly hit their noses.

"Mom?" she called out, InuYasha tagging behind her.

"In here, honey!" she called out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home!" she greeted, when she saw her daughter. There was a figure behind her. saw InuYasha and smiled. "Oooooo, who do we have here?" They both blushed. "Mom, this is my friend InuYasha. InuYasha, this is my mother." "So this is InuYasha, ne? You're such a handsome young man," she cooed. His cheeks turned bright red. "Th-thankyou, ma'am." "Mom!" shouted the embarrassed Kagome. "Oh, sorry sweetie. Will you be staying with us for dinner, InuYasha?" He looked at Kagome, who held a smile. He smiled and nodded. "Alright, well I'll call you two down when it's ready." "Ok, I'm going to show him around the house!" She said and lead him upstairs to show him her room. "Wall-ah!" she exclaimed, as if she had performed a magic trick. He laughed. "I like it. It's simple, kind of like mine." She plopped down on the bed and dug out her Economics notes. "You ready to study?" He sat down next to her and sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." About an hour passed, and somehow, they were on a completely different topic. Kagome had reached up and rubbed his ears, taking him by surprise. No one had the _audacity_, the _courage_ to do such a thing. But it felt so _good. _This girl had magical fingers. His eyes closed, and he enjoyed the pleasure. "So that's what they feel like!" she said, finally pulling away. He was actually kind of disappointed, but huffed to play it off. "Who said _you_(he pushed his finger agat her chest) could touch my ears?" he said with fake annoyance. She smirked and raised a brow. "What are_ you _gonna' do about it?" She poked his chest back, mockingly. "This!" He began to ferociously tickle her. She yelped out for mercy.

"Inu-Inu-InuYasha!" she exclaimed between giggles.

"Beg for mercy!" He ordered, his hands still wandering over her.

"Ok ok ok ok MERCY!" He finally ceased, a huge grin plastered on his face.

She was still giggling and nudged him.

"You cheater!"

He laughed. "Keh, it's was your fault." Their eyes locked. _'God, she's so gorgeous.' _ Her long her was spread out over the bed as she lay there. Her shirt had gotten wrapped around her, revealing a peak at her navel. Her lips looked so delicious, so_ inviting._

"Kagome." he whispered, his voice filled with desire._ 'He looks so nice right now. Why is he staring at me that way?' _ Her heart began to go twice its normal speed.

*

Somewhere in the shadows, an evil being lurked, waiting and watching.

"Does this Dog demon really believe he can take what's mine?" he said to himself.

We'll see about that."

**End of chapter!**

**Tell me what you think of it!**

**:)**


	5. Golden Hills

**Thank you so much for all of my readers and reviewers! (is reviewer a word? Hmm, OH WELL :D)**

**I feel a lot more inspired from them, so thanks!**

**Some of you are wondering what Naraku plans to do about this predicament**

**of InuYasha and Kagome becoming closer.**

**I have it all planned out, **

**But you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**--------------------------**

"Kagome, InuYasha! Food is ready," yelled Ms. Higurashi from downstairs. They immediately regained their composures, and blushed. "Ok, mom!" she shouted back.

"Well, let's go eat."

**

"Where are you taking me, InuYasha!?" questioned Kagome as he pulled her along. It was Friday, and they had just gotten out of school. It had been a week since Kagome had moved here, and it had been the best week of his life. "You'll see, now stop squirmin'!" He ordered as he tightened his grip on her. She sighed and then smiled. "Fine, fine." They walked for a few more moments, then he abruptly stopped, causing her to crash into him with a "thud."

He leaned down in front of her and said,"Jump on!" She gave him a crazy look. "Uh, what!?"

He rolled his eyes. "Jump on my back! I won't drop you, you dummy!" She stuck her tongue out at his comment, and reluctantly hopped on, immediately placing her hands on his shoulders. At that instant, he took off at an unrealistic speed, hopping into the air. "INUYASHA!" she screamed, shutting her eyes and holding on tighter. He smirked and began to jump from tree branch to tree branch. "I"m so going to get you for this!" she shouted. He laughed. "Open your eyes." Slowly, her eyes opened. They were extremely high in the air, and below them they could _everything. 'This is actually kind of nice.' _ she thought and leaned her chin on his shoulder. Her scent traveled to his nose, hyponotizing her. _'God, why does she smell so intoxicating?' _"Still gonna' get me?" He asked, smirking. She chuckled.

"I guess you're off of the hook this time."

Not too much later, he stopped at the bottom of a giant green hill, covered with golden flowers. She slowly got off of his back. "InuYasha, it's beautiful." she whispered, amazed by the beauty. There were _thousands_ of the golden flowers. He gently took her hand in his and began walking up the hill. "There's more," he said softly. She gazed up at him and he held a certain look in his eyes, a look that almost paralyzed her. _'His eyes are so amazing.'_

They began to walk up the beautiful hill, the flowers brushing against their shoes as they did so. Moments later, They reached the very top. Kagome gasped, not believeing her eyes. "InuYasha.." The view was unbelievable. There were above a beautiful lake with cherry blossom tress surrounding it. Beyond that were many more hills, covered in the same golden flowers. He watched her reaction, enjoying ever second of it. Her eyes were wide, and her motuh was slightly open. Her raven hair danced in the wind with the cherry blossoms. "I love it," she whispered. He slowly smiled. "I thought you would." she turned to him, smiling as her eyes glistened. "How did you find this place, InuYasha?" He plopped down on the ground, dragging her down next to him.

"It's where I come to think. Been coming here ever since I was a pup. I've never shared with anyone, but I thought you would like it." He smiled. She looked back at him, returning is lopsided smile with one of her own. "Thank you for brining me here. I really appreciate it." She snuggled up into his shoulder. His cheeks turned bright red. _'What is she doing?' _

Finally he managed to slip his arm around her. "I'm glad we're friends, InuYasha." He smiled. "Me too, Kagome." _'More than you'll ever know.'_

Time quickly passed, days becoming weeks, and weeks becoming months. The hanyou and priestess eventually got a lot closer.

"Which one do you want to see?" an eager Kagome squealed as they sat at InuYasha's house. They agreed to have a movie night, and he inevitably was the host. It was winter time now, and it was expected to snow that night. Kagome was eagerly waiting for the snow, planning on rushing outside at the very first sight of it. InuYasha sat down on the couch. "Doesn't matter, just pick one!" Izayoi walked into the den with them, holding a bowl ful of popcorn for the teens. "Here you two, just thought I'd whip you up some popcorn,' she said with a smile. "Thanks so much Mrs. Taisho!" Kagome replied, taking the bowl form her. How Kagome had grown on her. _'She's such a special girl. Her aura is incredibly pure.'_

Izayoi gazed at InuYasha, watching him watch Kagome._ 'He has such a loving look in his eyes. He's in love with her. She's his priestess.' _

"What'cha lookin at mom?" asked InuYasha, cocking his head to the side with interest. She blushed and quickly put her hands in front of her, waving in embarrassment. "Oh nothing, just thinking. Well, I"m going to catch a movie with Ms. Higurashi. I'll be back in a bit." Their parents had managed to become best friends. She exited the house, leaving the two alone. Kagome sat down next to InuYasha. "What are you doing?" he asked, noticing she didn't put a movie in. She smiled. "We're gonna talk instead!" He rasied a brow.

"Talk?" She got more comfortable. "Mhm!" He smirked. "Ok, how about a game of Truth or Dare?" She also smirked. "Ok, you first." "Ok! Truth or dare, Kagome?" He asked. She thoguht for a minute. "Truth!" "Ok, do you think..you will find your hanyou?" He asked, his voice getting softer as he finished the question. Her gaze immediately met his. "InuYasha.." His eyes began to glisten, silently begging her to say that she wanted him to be_ her _hanyou. "Yes, Kagome?" he whispered, his eyes fixed on hers'. He slowly grabbed her hand, rubbing it softly. "Kagome..I've known you for a long time now.."_ 'What is he trying to say?' _ "And..I want to protect you. I want to _be_ the one who protects you." Her heart began to quicken it's pace._ '_

_She's my priestess. I know she is. I just have to tell her.'_

"Yes, InuYasha?" she said with hope in her voice. Right at that moment, Izayoi came rushing back in the house. "Sry, kids, forgot my purse!" The two quickly seperated from each other, blushing. "Oh, and by the way, it's snowing." She said with a grin. Kagome gasped and quickly jumped up, stepping to their front porch, InuYasha behind her. Izayoi's words were true. Tiny snowflakes were drifting from the sky and hit the the ground. It wasn't quite ready to stick, but it was a nice sight to behold. "It's beautiful," she said, stepping further outside, her eyes fixed on the night sky. She felt a jacket hit her shoulders. She quickly turned around to see InuYasha. "Can't catch a cold," he said and tapped her nose. She blushed and smiled. "Thanks, InuYasha."

Considering that the snow failed to stick, school was in session the next day. Over time, Kagome had met and became friends with Miroku and Sango. InuYasha became closer to the two as well, happy to have more friends. "So Kagome, are you going to homecoming?" asked Sango, as the two walked down the halls. "I doubt it, I kind of don't have a date," she said, her mind automatically wandering to InuYasha. Sango chuckled. "Yes you do! InuYasha can be your date." Her cheeks turned a pinkish color. "Only if Miroku is yours!" she replied, laughing. Sango's cheeks were also red as she gently shoved Kagome.

***

"My dear Kagome, do you really believe you can escape from me?" questioned Naraku, watching Kagome get closer to InuYasha. Kanna, one of his incarnations, held a mirror, showing her every move. The evil hanyou shut his eyes and chanted a spell. Moments later, he re reopened them, a vicious grin on his face. '_This spell shall combine my mind with that wench's. How foolish she is to get close to another hanyou.'_

Naraku clutched a dark pink Jewel in his hand. The aura surrounding it was very evil. He smirked, and drew his own blood with his clawed finger. The blood dripped onto the jewel, tainting it even more. "With this, I'll get Kagome back, and that hanyou won't stand in my way." He squeezed the jewel very tightly.

***

Kagome suddenly clutched her chest, a minor pain in her heart. "Are you alright?" Asked Sango, noticing her friend's behavior. "Ya, I'm fine," she lied, quickly brushing it off. Sango raised a brow suspiciously. "You sure?" "Ya! Now let's go before we're late!" That was enough to convince Sango, so the two made their way to class. The pink jewel that hang from Kagome's neck began glowing. _'That's strange. First this pain, now the shikon no tama is glowing? What's going on here?'_

**Another chapter is completed!**

**Thanks very much to those who have continued reading my story.**

**:)**


	6. Memories

**I'm trying to keep my updating speed fast!**

**And since school is officially out now, I'll have more time on my hands!**

**This chapter goes back to the past, so maybe it will answer some of the questions some of you may have!**

**Enjoy. :D**

-----------------------------

"So, tell me more about this hanyou/priestess thing," ordered Sango when they reached Kagome's room. They both plopped down on Kagome's bed, laying on it with their legs hanging off. She sighed. "Well, every priestess is destined to be with a hanyou, and vice versa of course. When I first met InuYasha.." She trailed off,and began to fiddle with the jewel.

"I could tell he was..different. Not just because he was a hanyou, but his perspective of a lot of things, how he was _suffering. _He immediately knew I was a priestess, from the aura that I and this jewel produce." "So that pink jewel has something so do with your power?" Sango asked hesitantly, her eyes now on it.

"Mhm. It's called the Shikon No Tama, Jewel of Four Souls." Sango gasped.

"Shikon No tama? _That's_ the Shikon No tama?" Kagome gazed at her surprised friend. "Yes, why so surprised?" "I've heard of that special jewel. Technically everyone has, considering the name of our school, but I actually know what it is. The jewel of Four souls. Why do you have that?" Kagome looked up at the ceiling, and thought back to when she had first got the jewel.

**---Flashback---**

_"__**Kagome, ye must take this!" ordered an old woman. **_

_**This woman happened to be Kaede, her great grandmother. **_

_**The four year old stared at the woman who lay in the hospital bed next to her, holding out a glistening pink orb. Kagome's eyes widened at it, amazed by its beauty.**_

_**"Ye must gaurd it with you at all times. Nothing evil needs to come in contact with it. **_

_**If so,there will be world destruction," she whispered, not much energy left in her. **_

_**The girl slowly took it from her dying grandmother's hand. The jewel began to glow the second it came in contact with Kagome. She gasped. "Gaurd it with ye life child. It is meant for you, and only you." "Why me, Grandmother?" she asked, and looked at the woman only to find her eyes shut, and her heart monitor held a straight line.**_

_**She had died. **_

_**From that moment, the little girl knew this jewel was important. As soon as she got home, she took a tiny jar and placed the jewel in it, then placing it on her dresser. It had always been there, but one day, and incident happened, making her carry it around her neck. **_

_**She was about 12 when it happened. She had come home from school to find a demon in her home, thirsty for the jewel. Luckily, her family wasn't present during then, and she used her somewhat developed powers and the jewel to defeat the demon. Ever since that day, she has carried the jewel around her neck, gaurding at all times.**_

**----End of Flashback---**

Kagome, to this day, was not fully aware why it was _her_ responsibilty to gaurd it. "So, your grandmother gave it to you right before she died?" asked Sango. She nodded. "But she made it sound so important, so I tried to protect to it with the best of my abilities. So far, I'll say I've done a decent job." Sango thought for a second.

"So what if a demon arrives that is too tough for you to tackle on your own?" Kagome stared off into the distance, a soft, lost look in her eyes. "That's what my hanyou is for. He's supposed to protect me and fight by my side,as well as I with him."

"So..what about InuYasha?" Kagome jerked her head in Sango's direction, shocked she would even bring up his name.

Ok, maybe not _that _shocked. Sango looked completely serious. "What do you mean?" "Kagome, you know what I mean. I've seen the way he stares at you. How protective he is of you. I doubt it's simply a coincidence that he's madly in love with you _and_ he's a hanyou." Kagome's cheeks flushed. _'InuYasha? In love with me? That's..impossible.' _ "I don't know Sango.." she whispered, unconscious to the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I feel so strongly for him. Like, if he werne't by my side, I wouldn' be able to _live_ anymore." Kagome's eyes widened at her own words. _'Did I just say that?' _ It felt as if something deep inside of her was talking for her just then. As if her inner miko knew exactly how she felt, and said what she was too afraid to say. "You love him," Sango whispered softly. Kagome gazed at her friend, tears forming in her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

***

"So when are you going to tell her man?" Asked Miroku as he and InuYasha stood in the hanyou's bedroom. InuYasha sat in his beanie bag chair and sighed. "I don't know Miroku. I don't even know how she feels about me." Miroku took the other beanie bag chair next to his. " If she's your priestess, she feels the same way InuYasha." InuYasha's eyes wandered out to the window. "I want to protect her. I don't want someone doing that in place of me," he mumbled. "She was the first person in my life to accept me. I was always shunned, and she didn't even care that I'm a half breed. I've always felt completely alone, so I made a spot for myself. But with her.." he looked down at his hand.

"She invited me in her realm. I feel this special_ bond _with her. Nothing can break it either. It's almost liked our beings are tied together..and I love it," he whispered. Miroku smiled at his friends. "Show her how you feel."

The hanyou's gaze went to the ceiling.

_'I think I'll do that.' _

"So, InuYasha, what would you describe what you feel for her?"

"Love..I'm in love with her."

He said slowly, blankly. The words had slid off of his tongue so easily, and he couldn't stop them. "I love them way she blushes when she's embarrassed,

the way she bites her bootm lip when she's thinking,

the way her smile lights up my day,

the way her eyes gisten in the sunlight,

the way her laugh makes me feel so warm inside,

the way a simple touch from her sends shivers down my spine.."

Miroku chuckled slightly. InuYasha gave him a death glare. "What's so funny?" he huffed.

Miroku put his hands up in mock defense. "Nothing, you're just head over heels, my friend."

**---Flashback---**

_**"Mom, what's a 'half-breed?' asked the innocent four year old InuYasha, as he had heard the term many times, usually directed to him. Tears ran down Izayoi's face,but she managed a smile. "A half-breed is a very special hanyou," she lied, embracing him. He smiled, "**_

_**So I'm special?" Her tears escalted down her chin, her attempt at holding them back failing. **_

_**"Very special Inu- chan. Very special." **_

_**It wasn't much later that InuYasha realized that her mom had protected him, shielded him from the cruel world. The term 'half breed' was used a lot more often against him, and he knew his mother had lied. **_

**---End of Flashback---**

_'Kagome makes me proud to be a hanyou, as long as I'm her hanyou.'_

The next morning, the four students met up at Kagome's locker. "So, do you guys want to hang out today?" asked Miroku while Kagome twisted her combination. "Where to?"

asked Sango. He gave her a perverted look and slid his arm around her, then sliding it down to her butt. "Wherever you want, dearest Sango." She blushed and smacked the living hell out of him. "How dare you, you pervert!?" She yelled, her face redder than a tomato. Kagome and InuYasha chuckled. Miroku's face contained a nice, fresh red handprint.

"I was just being nice!"

No, you were just being a pervert, like you always are!"

"Sango, that is not true!"

"Miroku, yes it is! It's like a disease with you!"

"I can't believe you would say such a thing Sango," he replied, faking being hurt.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a death glare.

He rubbed his cheek, trying to soothe the pain. the bell rang, giving the student exactly one minute to get to class. "Well, I'd better go before I beat that perv into a pulp," said Sango and stomped toward her class. "Wait, Sango!" called Miroku, follwoing her. They had their first class together.

Kagome giggled, and began grabbing her books from her locker. InuYasha was just staring at her. She was bititng her bottom lip._ 'I'd love to taste those lips, to run my hands through her hair, feel her body against mine..her warmth calming my chills'_

"InuYasha? Woo-hoo, you there?" she said, waving a hand in his face. "Huh? Oh sorry, just thinking," he grumbled.

_'This is ridiculous..I really am craving for her. And it's getting worse.' _

"You ready to go?" she asked, closing her locker with a bright smile. How he_ loved _that familiar smile. "Ya," he replied, her smile becoming contagious to him. They began to walk down the hallway. He slyly grabbed her, intertwining her fingers with his. She looked up at him, blushed, and quickly looked away smiling.

_'Even if it is getting worse, even if I am growing dependable on her, I like it.'_

**----------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I think you all will find the next chapter rather pleasing.**

**^_^**


	7. Jealousy

**Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**Here's the chapter that alllllll of you have been waiting so patiently for!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. :D**

**-------------------------------**

"School will be dismissing early today, on account of the snow," announced the principal over the would be dismissed in half an hour, so the students began talking among themselves. Kagome gazed out of the window. It was snowing indeed, and pretty hard. It looks so nice outside. _'I'd love to roll around in it.' _She thought to herself with a smile, laying her chin in the palm of her hand.

"We can play around in it later if you'd like," whispered a deep voice in her ear.

She quickly turned to see InuYasha, whom had scooted right beside her.

The way he had _said_ that made the blood flow to her cheeks. "Umm.." was all she managed. He chuckled and also stared out of the window. It had suddenly began to snow again, except this time, it was a lot more of it, and it appeared to be sticking.

"Y'know I'd beat you at a snowball fight, right?" she challenged, raising her brow as she did. He smirked. "Psht, you honestly believe _you _can defeat _me? _Stop dreamin'!" she giggled. "We'll see."

He scooted even closer to her than before. She noticed and her cheeks flushed again.

"What are you doing?" He smiled softly, enjoying her being flustered.

He pulled out some paper from his bag. "I was hoping you could help me with this." She looked over, realizing it was Economics homework.

"Sure, _fat _head,"she said with a sly smile.

He smiled back and opened his mouth, about to reply with something smart, but someone interrupted him. "Ay, Kagome!" called Koga, who proceeded to grab a chair n scoot it as close as possible to her.

InuYasha surpressed a growl. He had never liked Koga, but the fact that he showed an interest in his Kagome didn't help.

_'I can't help but get insanely jealous at the fact of Kagome even liking someone else. It scares the living hell out of me. I feel so selfish, but I don't care. I want her for myself.' _

"Oh hi Koga!" she said brightly. She was always so nice to everyone.

_'So what makes me think she even likes me? Maybe she's just being nice.' _ A frown fell upon the hanyou's face.

It hurt so much to think his feelings could be unrequited. It _stung. _Just the thought of that made a sharp pain go through his heart, making him wince. That was odd. His feelings for Kagome were starting to affect him _physically. 'This can't be normal. We really are connected.' _ Koga glanced over at the hanyou and huffed. "Kagome, I was wondering, would you do me the honor of being my date to homecoming?" InuYasha's eyes widenend in shock. _'what did he just say?' _ For some reason, he was angry, really, really angry.

Kagome blushed, not knowing what to say. '_I really wanted InuYasha to ask me.' _

Who was she kidding? InuYasha wasn't going to ask her. She'd wanted him to so badly. She mentally sighed, feeling like an idiot for even considering that possibility. Sure they had a connection, an unbreakable bond, but that didn't mean anything if he didn't like her, did it?

InuYasha was her perfect guy. He was kind, rude at times, gentle, sweet, funny, and very handsome. She loved every _bit_ of it. Those golden eyes of his no longer carried a trace of sadness, or isolation. She'd make sure he'd never be alone again._ 'Even if it's just to be his friend.' _

Before she could answer Koga however, someone beat her to it. "She's not going with you,Koga." Said InuYasha, with much venom present in his voice. Surprised, Kagome gazed at him. He looked _pissed_. "What's wrong, InuYasha?" she asked, oblivious to the real issue. Her eyes searched his, and she reached over and covered her hand with him, calming him. "Kagome.." His eyes always softened when he stared into hers_'. 'Don't you see? I want you to myself.' _his mind screamed, hoping somehow she would hear it. "And who are you to make her decisions, dog-boy?" snapped Koga, who was at the time being forgotten about. They quickly looked at him.

"She's not interested."

"How would you know?"

"I know her better than you do."

"You do not, half-breed!"

"What's her favorite book?"

"Uh.."

"Favorite Color? Movie? Music genre? Food?"

"..."

"Where the wild things are'

Green,

'The Day the Earth stood still',

Alternative,

Rice balls."

The hanyou answered the questions, counting on his fingers as he did so, deeming Koga not even _worthy_ of being interested in her.

Kagome blushed._ 'I had no idea he knew all of those things about me.' _"InuYasha.." He gazed at her. She smiled, feeling special.

"Goodnight Moon,

Red,

'The Haunting,'

Alternative,

Ramen," she finished, answering the same questions. His eyes lit up. "Kagome." Koga rolled his eyes and stormed off, seeing Kagome was a lost cause.

The sun had just finished setting, so the beautiful white moon shown with all of its beautiful. By night time, the entire ground was almost knee deep in snow. InuYasha had taken Kagome back to that special golden hill, except this time of course, it was icy white. "It looks so gorgeous," she breathed, slowly taking steps to the very top.

He smiled, grabbing her hand. She looked up at him and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his cheek. His face immediatley reddened, making Kagome giggle. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she teased, and began to run away from him. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled, chasing after her. She picked up a a chunk of snow, formed it inot a round ball, and threw it full force at his face. "Aaaargh!" He yelled, haulting to wipe it off. She laughed and picked up her pace. He grabbed an even bigger junk and tossed at her, hitting her back.

"You sucker!" she screamed, the hit slowing her down. He took full advantag eof this, catching up to her and slinging his arms around her from behind. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed, tightening his grip. She chuckled, loving the feeling of being there. It felt so_ right_. "Now what will you do?" He whispered, the heat from his breath tickling her ear. She _loved_ it. She turned around and faced him, still in his arms. His eyes were _glowing_. His eyes immediately ran down to her luscious lips. _'I need to taste them. I don't no how much longer I can fight back my feelings. It's killing me inside. I've fallen so hard, I don't even know what to do anymore.' _

"InuYasha?" said Kagome, curious about his expression and cocked her head to the side. She looked so cute when she did that. Taking advantage at his star struck attitude, Kagome tried to escape. "Get back here!" He said, laughing, grabbing her arm. He pulled a little too hard, for when her body came in contanct with his, it sent them tumbling down the winter hill. He protectively wrapped his arms around her, making sure she didn't get hurt. She wasn't afraid at all though, seeing as how she giggled the whole way.

Finally, they came to a stop, at the very bottom of the hill, InuYasha landing on top of her. Her laughing had ceased, and she was just gazing at him with her big brown eyes. Their eyes locked, his eyes searching hers'. Her long raven hair was everywhere, some in her face, some in the snow. Her eyes were _sparkling_. She licked her lips nervously, and chewed on the bottom one, making InuYasha's urges triple full force. _'I-I can't take this anymore.' _ "You're not Naraku's priestess," he whispered suddenly. Her eyes widened at his random comment.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're mine," he breathed, and planted his lips on hers'.

--------------------------------

**Don't hurt me for ending the chapter like this!**

**-scurries away to safety-**


	8. Danger

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**The last chapters have been pretty mellow,**

**but I guarantee loads of action later in the story.**

**This chapter is a lot of Inu/Kag fluff, so you've been warned!**

**Enjoy! :D**

-----------------------------

Naraku punched his fist into the wall, seeing what had transpired between Kagome and InuYasha. Bits of the wooden wall crumbled, proving is strength. _'I've had it! That pathetic mutt cannot honestly believe Kagome is his miko!' _ He took out the tainted jewel, glaring at it. "That's it. They've gotten too close. Something has to be done." Suddenly, it hit him. An evil grin appeared on his face. _'Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?' _ He immediately relaxed, his smile growing even wider. He had already binded he and Kagome's minds together, now he just had to wait for the right time to put his plan into action. _'Kagome won't have a choice but to crawl in my arms. Now I just have to wait.'_

***

_'He's actually kissing me..' _thought Kagome, realizing what had just happened. Her eyes slowly shut, savoring the moment, the taste of his mouth colliding with hers', and kissed him back, letting him know his feelings weren't one sided. Feeling this, InuYasha's heart pace quickened. His hand wandered to her the back of neck and applied pressure to it, deepening the kiss. She allowed his access to her mouth as their tongues tangled together. _'Her mouth is so sweet. I can't get enough of it.' _ A moan escaped the hanyou's mouth, whom was in sheer pleasure.

Finally, they pulled away for air. Their eyes locked again, and her cheeks were flushed. He chuckled and ran his hand across them. She smiled and leaned up and kissed his forehead. The simple gesture made his heart flutter. He stood up, dusted himself off and held out a hand to help her up. She took it, and he pulled her up into his arms. She blushed again. "InuYasha?" He smirked and picked her up bridal style and quickly jumped in a nearby tree before she could protest. "W-what are you doing?"

He sat on a very thick, bulky branch, his back against the main part of the tree. He then managed to pull Kagome directly in front of him, so that her back was against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I won't drop you, I just need to hold you," he whispered, nuzzling his nose in her hair. She always smelled so _good_. She reached for one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. "Do you really believe I'm you're priestess?" she asked quietly, watching the snow fall. It really was a beautiful sight. They were high in the air, the flakes dancing with the wind, sometimes brushing against her cheeks.

He sighed and pulled her even closer, resting his chin on her head. "Kagome, from the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I _knew_ you were."

Her eyes softened. "I feel the same way InuYasha. I always thought I was foolish to think you would ever like me-" Before he could finish, he had moved his hand to her jaw, and turned it around so she was facing him, a serious look on his face. "Don't ever think that, Kagome..I want to protect you..as your hanyou, I _swear_ I will." "InuYasha.." Her eyes glistened. She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "And as your priestess, I promise you'll never be alone again." He smiled softly. "Kagome.."

***

"You are aware, now that you and InuYasha have finally revealed your feelings, more demons will come after you for the jewel," spoke Ms. Higurashi, as her and her daughter sat at the kitchen table with InuYasha leaned against the wall. Kagome's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Her Grandfather came into the room, previously eavesdropping on the conversation and jumped in. "What she means is, Kagome, that since your love for InuYasha is now in the open, demons will sense that about you, and assume you are weak, and preoccupied with your hanyou to be on your full gaurd." InuYasha furrowed his brow. "So you're saying Kagome will be attacked?" Ms. Higurashi nodded. "Eventually, I'm afraid so. It's inevitable." "Then I just have to be present at all times," he replied, staring down at his claws. "No one will _ever_ hurt her if I'm alive." "InuYasha.."

"Ok class, turn to page 300,456,890," announced Mr. Totosai of art class. It was the last class of the day, thankfully. It had been a couple of months since Kagome and her hanyou and proclaimed their love to one another, and things couldn't have been going better. The students turned to the page, sighing, not wanting to do the work. "Now students, I want you all to draw that figure. Analyze it, predict how it would look if it were reversed, smell it if you have to." Kagome chuckled, and took out her mechanical pencil, ready to draw.

How she _loved_ drawing. InuYasha gazed at his beautiful priestess. _'She's really concentrated.' _He smiled, aware of her passion of the arts. Feeling eyes on her, she looked at the source of them, smiling. "Whatcha gawkin' at, mister? C'mon!"

He chuckled and took out his pencil. She was still as strict as ever when it came to school. He scooted his desk closer to hers' and also began drawing. She gazed up at him and pecked her lips against his lips. He blushed, tilted her chin toward him, and gave her a short, but passionate kiss in return.

Slowly, he pulled away, smiling. It was now her turn to blush. "Looks like I win," he smirked, her blush deeper than his. She stuck her tongue out at him and lowered her eyes back to her drawing. The students had gotten used to the idea of Kagoma and InuYasha, and even treated the hanyou differently now. They _accepted_ him. Not that he even cared about that anymore, he had _Kagome_. After all of the waiting, the lust, the jealousy, she was_ his. _Every second, he was on his gaurd._ 'No demon is going to attack her if I have anything to say about it.' _ He glanced at the jewel around her neck. _'Why do so many even want that thing?' _ His priestess looked up, and followed his eyes to her neck, realizing what he was looking at.

"The Sacred Jewel grants any wish," she said, knowing what he was thinking. He gasped. "Any wish?" She nodded, relaxing in her desk. "That's the reason why so many demons want it. They wish to be strong, to be granted long jevity. As long as the jewel is around my neck, no evil demon can even _touch_ it." His eyes widened. "What do you mean?" "Since the jewel is so close to me, it is instantly purified. The only way a demon could get it is if it fell from my neck, or they touched it while it I didn't have phyiscal contact with it. Even an attempt at from a demon would instantly get repelled, and shock them," she explained, grasping it in her fingers. "What if I touch it?" he said slowly. She smiled at him.

"You're not evil, , your a hanyou. Go ahead." He slowly moved his hand toward it, and hesitantly grabbed it. Nothing happened. He sighed in relief and let go. She giggled. "See?" He smiled back.

Time continued to pass, and as it did, the destined lovers grew increasinly closer, falling more and more in love every day. "How do you feel?" Asked Kagome to her under the weather hanyou. He was laying in his bed with a terrible cold and a fever of 102! He coughed slightly and gave her a lopsided smile. "I'll make it." He had missed school that day, and as soon as it was out, she was by his side, eager for his recovery. "Looks like you're out of medicine," she said, studying the empty container. "I'll go run and get you some more!" "Kagome, you don't have to-" She put a finger to his lips and grinned. "You just focus on getting better! Be back in a few!" Before he could even say a word, she was gone. He chuckled to himself.

_'It sure is getting dark fast,' _she thought to herself, a bag filled with medicines as she made her way back to Inuyasha's. she gazed up at the sky, some of the stars becoming visible. They glistened, as if they werre happy to be shining above her. All of a sudden, a forceful grip yanked her arm, and pulled her into a dark, vacant alley. She was shoved agasint the wall, and before she could scream, the being covered her mouth. "Scream and I'll slice your throat, " he spat out. This man was obvioulsy a demon, considering the clear white eyes he had. A long, spikey tale followed him, and his ears were that of a cat. He removed his hand. "w-what do you want?" she stuttered, scared for her life. He smirked. "The jewel, girl. And my, you sure are a tasty looking thing, aren't you? After I snag this jewel, I think I'll have my way with you." He moved closer to her, sniffing her. She moved back, away from him. "I smell your hanyou on you, priestess. Pity, I'll have to leave my smell on you." She gulped and attempted to push the slimy demon away. "No point in fighting it!" He reached for her shirt, ripping part of her sleeve off. _'InuYasha, please help.'_

A very strong pain was felt in InuYasha's heart. He sat up quickly. He had a _reallly_ bad feeling about something. _'Why does it feel like my heart is being ripped out!?' _ He grasped the aching spot. "Where the hell is this coming from!?"_ 'Kagome.' _Somehow, her name had entered his head. It was as if someone had explained it to him, made it crystal clear. "She must be in danger!" He growled and left his house in seconds, following her scent._ 'I'm coming, Kagome!'_

"Let me go!" the miko yelled and shoved the demon once more, this time, some of her power springing forth from her hands, pushing him against the wall. She stared at her hands in amazement. She had no idea she had _that _much power. The jewel was glowing again. _'Did the jewel give me power?' _ The demon quickly recovered, charging at her. She shut her eyes, anticipating the blow that she knew was coming. He grabbed for the jewel, but it repelled his touch, and shocked his hand. "You little wench!" he yelled, and clutched her neck tightly in his hand, squeezing the life out of her. She attempted to gasp for air, but failed as her face turned a dangerous shade of red. The demon smirked, tightening his grip on her. "I hope you're ready to die, you little brat. How dare you rebel against me?" He slowly lifted her from the ground, still clutching her throat. Her feet were now hanging, as the pressure intensified around her neck. _'I don't know how much longer I can last.' _"Kagome!"

The demon turned his head to the source of the voice, seeing InuYasha, who was charging full force at him. _'This must be her hanyou, she smells just like him!' _ He quickly jumped out the way, evading InuYasha's attack. "Let her go," he spoke with so much venom, so much anger. His eyes were beginning to flash from amber to bloodshot red. This frightened the demon, and he subconsciously dropped Kagome. Faster than lightning, her hanyou was there to catch her in his arms. She began to cough violently, gasping for air.

"Kagome," he whispered, angry and sad at the same time._ 'How could I have let this happen to her?' _ "Inu-InuYasha?" She managed, gazing up at him. "I"m so sorry, Kagome," He said softly, on the verge of tears.

She reached up and touched his cheek, making his eyes stop flashing and returning them to their natural, amber color. I'm fine, sweetie." He managed a small smile and gently set her down. He turned back toward the demon, balling his fists with pure hatred. "How dare you, you pathetic, filthy vermon?! It is your time to die!" He yelled, and charged for the demon. "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

The demon attempted to evade this attack, but failed miserably. He was sliced into bits. He quickly turned back to Kagome, who was stumbling to stand. "Don't stand, Kagome!"

She lost her balance and landed right in his arms. He nuzzled his face against her cheek with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry..he could have killed you, and it would have been my fault." "No, it wouldn't have been. I'm just happy you came," she reassured, clutching him tightly. "Kagome.." "InuYasha..he said I smelled like you.." He gazed down at her in wonder. "What do you mean?" "He told me I smelled like my hanyou..I guess that's how he knew I would be vulnerable. Mother was right." He gazed down at her, then at the moon. "True, but I won't be as foolish as to leave you alone again. I don't care how many demons come after us, I _will_ protect my priestess." "InuYasha.." her eyes glistened, and she snuggled up into him. "Thank you, InuYasha." He looked down at her. "I love you.." Her smile grew bigger, and tears of happiness began to trail down her face. "I love you too."

---------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I know that battle was pretty short, but I guarantee I'll make up for it in later chapters. **

**:) **


	9. Mating season

**Hi! I hope you all have been enjoying my story! Sorry if my updating speed has slowed a bit, but I've been multitasking!**

**Well anywho, this chapter is quite will answer a few questions!**

**Enjoy!**

**:D**

**------------------------------------------**

Ever since that fateful incident when a demon attacked Kagome, he had _always _been by her side. He swore to himself that nothing of the sort would ever happen to her again. She was the most important person in is life, and he couldn't afford for her to go anywhere. "I forgot my lunch," grumbled a hungry Kagome as her tummy began to rumble, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango sat their usual lunch table. Miroku chuckled. "What did you have packed in it?" Her eyes became dreamy as she listed the food items. "A nice box of riceballs and fruit punch!" "I'm afraid I don't have that, but I do have ramen," offered InuYasha with a smile, handing her a container. She smiled at her hanyou. "Thanks!"

***

"It's mating season, InuYasha," said Mrs. Taisho, sitting next to her son in the kitchen while sipping her tea. The hanyou stared at the floor. "I know, Mother, trust me, I know." She sighed. "Are you going to ask her?" "I..want to. But what if she doesn't want that life?"

_'Kagome may not want to be stuck with me her entire life.'_ "InuYasha, she's your priestess. _Of course _she wants that. It's just you have to know the right time to ask her." For InuYasha, the mating process was rather simple. He would have to leave a slight mark on her neck, just as a vampire would. This mark indicated that she was his, and it was a signal to other demons to stay away.

"But mother, once I mark her, she can't belong to anyone else. It's like a..trap," he whispered.

"It's a trap for you also, InuYasha."

"I know, but I don't want anyone else..ever. I want to be with Kagome for the rest of my life."

"Ms. Taisho smiled warmly and covered his hand with hers'.

"Then she wants the same, InuYasha."

***

"C'mon, Kagome! We have to open this!" called her mother from outside. "Here I come, Mom!"

There was a small outhouse, which had been locked from when they first moved. decided that she wanted to use it to store more of the junk they didn't need, and attemtped to break the lock. She wiped her forehead in frustration. "Are you sure you don't have the key?" asked the priestess after moments of pulling on the doors. "Nope, they never even offered me one. I don't understand why it needs to be bolted like this in the first place. What could be in here that's si important?"

Kagome thought for a minute, and put both of her hands on the door. A spiritual aura was felt from inside the outhouse. Kagome gasped. "What is it, Kagome?" She slowly put down her hands and turned toward her mother.

"It's something in there. I can feel it. And..it's powerful." 's eyes widened. "We have to get this open." Kagome shut her eyes and put her hand son the door again, channeling her spiritual power. The jewel around her neck began to glow. Moments later, the screws from the door slowly began to fall out, landing to the ground. Her mother gasped.

"Kagome.." As the screws fell from the door, it began to budge. Trying one more time, they pushed open the door, and gasped at what they saw. The outhouse was dark, but the sunlight made the object crystal clear. "A well?" whispered Kagome, gazing at it in aww. It was obviously quite old, vines were surrounding it, and was made of wood, unlike modern wells. "What on Earth is a well doing here?" Her mom asked, walking toward it. They both looked in it. The bottom of it was pitch back, so they couldn't tell how deep it was.

"There's no water in it.."

The aura surrounding the well had increased, and the priestess sensed an unimaginable power from it.

"There's something strange about this well."

"So it's the well you sensed the power from?"

Kagome nodded.

"It's no ordinary well. It feels like.." She squinted her eyes, trying her best to see the bottom of it.

"It feels like, there's more here than what we see..like a another whole world."

There was a strange power emmiting from the jewel. Kagome gazed down at it and gasped. "The jewel..why is it glowing brighter than usual?" asked her mother. Kagome took more steps toward the well. The closer she got to it, the brighter the jewel glowed.

"It's connected to this well..that's so strange. You think Grandpa knowns anything about this?" Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Let's go find out."

"Kagome, it's better for you to stay away from that well," her grandfather ordered after she and her mother explained what had just happened. "But why Grandfather?" The old man sighed, and began pacing around the room. "That well is called the Bone Eaters well." "The Bone Eaters well?" He nodded. "That well is ancient. It has been there for hundreds of years, and is very dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "Demons from long ago can be present in that well. For all we know, the well can transcend time! There is a reason to why you sensed such a great power coming from it, Kagome. You, the sacred jewel, and that well are _connected_. You must be careful, girl. Be on your toes at all times, for you never know what could happen."

***

"So he's saying it's dangerous?" InuYasha asked his priestess as they sat in a tree together, watching the golden moon. Kagome nodded. "He told me to stay away from it, so I suppose for now, I will." "What do you mean for now?"

She gazed down at the jewel. "This jewel was entrusted to me for a reason. I'm connected to that well, and I will figure out how eventually. But as for now-" She leaned back and pecked his lips. "I want to focus on us." He smiled and rested his chin on her head. "Kagome..there's something I wanted to talk to you about." The tone in his voice was serious. She leaned back against him. "What is it, InuYasha?" "Well, for us demons, it's..mating season." His cheeks were beet red, but he continued. "And..how do you feel about being with me..forever?" He was now whispering.

She turned her body around and faced him. Fearing she would fall, he tightened his arm around her. She was now laying her head against his chest. "I love it..The thought of you always being here with me, it's the best thing in the world." His heart quickened, while his stomach had many butterflies. "Do you really mean that, Kagome?"

His eyes were glistening, and he was gently stroking her hair. "I do, InuYasha. You've made me the happiest I've ever been." "Oh Kagome," he whispered, burying his face in her hair. "I love you so much, Kagome. Don't ever leave me, alright?" She gazed up at his glistening eyes and smiled warmly. "I promise I won't." His leaned forward and kissed her, so many emotions running through him. Finally, his life was_ perfect_. This woman had suddenly appeared and turned his life around completely. She kissed him back, and slowly pulled away. He caressed her cheek. "Kagome Higurashi, will you be my mate?" She gasped and looked into his eyes. "Is that what you really want, InuYasha?" He slowly nodded. "More than anything." "Then yes, I would love to be." He truly melted inside. "Thank you so much Kagome."

Later that night, Kagome plopped down on her bed, finally getting home. She grinned foolishly. She was going to be InuYasha's _mate. 'He said that he would mark me tomorrow. Then I will officically be his. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.' _She clutched her pillow tightly and stared at the ceiling, still grinning. Suddenly, a familiar aura had entered her room. She sat up quickly, looking around. _'I know that aura form somewhere.' _"It has been a while, Kagome." said a deep voice.

She gasped. _'That voice..Naraku!' _ "Precise, little Kagome." Her jaw dropped. _'How did he know what I was thinking?' _"Because I am in your mind, silly girl. I have binded our minds, so you cannot see me." She gritted her teeth in anger. _'What is it that you want, Naraku!?" _

She heard him chuckle.

"You, of course." _'Well too bad! I'm with Inu-" _ "Don't say it," he interrupted, much venom in his voice. "That mutt is not your hanyou, and I will make you realize that!" _"You won't do a thing! I'm staying with him, and there's not a thing you can do about it!" _He chuckled once more. "You really believe that, foolish child? Let me help you. If you continue to see that half breed, I will_ kill _him." She gasped, her heart stopping. _'You wouldn't dare.. He's too strong for you!' _ "Oh his he?" He squeezed the tainted jewel he held in his hand very tightly, causing an ache in her chest. _'Na..ra..ku.' _It was becoming very difficult for her to breathe. He stopped squeezing the jewel, providing her with air. "See, little Kagome? I could kill you if i wanted to. Let this be a lesson to you. Never take what I say lightly. Stop seeing InuYasha, or he_ dies_." The evil aura disappeared. He was gone.

Tears began streaming down the miko's face. "InuYasha," she whispered, glaring at her hands. She couldn't see him anymore. She couldn't be his mate. She couldn't do _anything. _More and more tears tumbled down her cheeks. She began to hiccup, so much sorrow, fear present in her. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. When it came to InuYasha, she dared not to take anything lightly. She knew Naraku would follow through. She knew what she had to do.

She had to break up wth InuYasha.

***

The next morning was a Saturday, so the students didn't have any school. Kagome had managed to get out of bed in the morning, tears still stained on her face. She threw on a pair of sweats and a black tank top. Today was the day. She had to do this as soon as possible. _'I don't know if I can do this.' _ No, she had to._ 'For you my love, I will.' _she glanced at at picture that lay on dresser of her and her hanyou. They were smiling while he had her in a warm embrace. She smiled through her tears, and walked out of the house. Moments later, made her way to his house, standing on the porch about to knock. She gulped, trying to swallow that hard lump in her throat.

It wasn't working.

_'This is it. I have to do this. For his sake. I can't be this selfsih, he has to come first.'_

She raised her fist to the door and knocked. Not long after, InuYasha answered the door, a huge smile on his face, happy to see her.

"Kagome!" he said warmly, but stopped himself when he was her eyes. They were bloodshot red. She had obviously been crying. His heart sank. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he whispered, extremely worried.

She gave him a fake smile but proceeded to say nothing. He embraced her. "What is it, my beautiful priestess?" Her heart sank even lower. With all of the power she could muster, she shoved him away. He gazed at her, a look of hurt written on his face. "Kagome?" She gulped.

"InuYasha..I think we should see other people."

There. She had said it. She had said the words that would completely ruin her life, her one chance at happiness. InuYasha's breath was cut short. He felt an aching pain in his heart. His mouth went dry, his eyes became blurry. "..W-what?" he whimpered. Hearing the hurt in his voice caused tears to stream down her face. _' I hate you for this Naraku! I hate you so much.' _ "I..I just can't do this anymore," she whispered, and ran off, running away from the man she loved. How he wanted so badly to go after her, to comfort her, to tell her everyhting would be alright. But it _wasn't. _He silently shut the door, and leaned against it. He couldn't even stand._ 'Why? Why did she do this? Does she not love me anymore? Is it something I did? Did she ever love me? does she love someone else?' _Before he knew it, a lonely tear made its way down his cheek. It hurt so _much. _She had opened up his heart, broke it, and stepped on it a gazillion times. He punched the ground over and over again, now many tears streaming down his face.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" He screamed, punching so hard his fist began to bleed. He didn't care. The pain was actually somewhat numbing. He didn't want to live anymore. Had no desire to. She was his life, his sun, his moon, his stars. An image of her warm smile entered his mind. This caused more tears to fall. "I love her so much.." He slowly leaned back against the door, sititng there, crying for hours.

Finally, he cried himself to sleep.

-----------------------------------

**It hurt me to write that one. :( **

**Leave reviews, tell me what you think!**


	10. Homecoming Dance

**A/N: I promise this has a happy ending!**

**Stay with me readers!**

**I don't ever write sad endings!**

**Some of you may be wondering why Kagome and InuYasha's relationship was pretty short, well trust me, there will be plenty of fluff later in the story, but in order to get to that, I had to hurry and bring Naraku into the picture.**

**Anywho, enjoy! :D**

**---------------------------------------**

"What do you mean she didn't give you a reason?" yelled Miroku over the phone with his friend. The hanyou sighed. "She didn't give me a reason, Miroku. She wouldn't tell me why."

"But what about this hanyou/priestess thing? Aren't you two bound to one another?" InuYasha sighed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"That's what I thought." His voice was cracking.

"You should ask her why! If she's really your preistess, then she has a reason, and it must be legitamate." "I'm so afraid to ak her, Miroku. What if she found another hanyou? What if her answer is something that I can't handle? I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do at all." Miroku's eyes softened at the pain in his InuYasha's voice._ 'I'll ask Sango. Kagome must've told her something.'_

***

"Give me the real reason, Kagome. I don't want this half-ass answer you're giving me," snapped Sango to he rbest friend over the phone. Kagome knew she was pissed at her. '_I can't risk getting anyone involved, not even you Sango. Forgive me.' _ "It just wasn't working out, Sango.

That's all there is to it. I can't..I can't be with him anymore." Sango huffed, but sighed afterwards. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Kagome. I'll trust that you do, so please don't let me down." "I won't, Sango. I won't."

***

I'm so sorry, sweetie," whispered , while stroking her depressed son's hair. He was lying on her lap, his eyes closed, telling her of he and Kagome's breakup._ 'I don't understand. I was sure Kagome was his'. So why did this happen? Something's not right, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.' _

"You have to eat something, InuYasha," she ordered. "There's no point," he grumbled. _'There's no point to anything anymore.'_ His mother sighed. Her son had been like this for days.

***

"But he's your hanyou, Kagome! What do you mean it wasn't working out!?' asked Ms. Higurashi. Kagome sighed_. 'I really wish I could tell you Mother, but I can't. I'm sorry. Damn you, Naraku.' _"There were just too many problems," she lied. "But you two seemed so happy," her mom replied, a look of sorrow on her face. "I really like InuYasha, he was so sweet." Kagome looked down at the floor, tears building up in her eyes. She held them back._ 'I do too, Mother. I do too.'_

***

It was a rainy, Monday morning. Kagome stood in the shower, letting the water pour down on her. She shut her eyes, an image of InuYasha's hurt face replaying in her mind. A lonely tear trickled down her cheek. "InuYasha must hate me," she grumbled.

"I know he wanted an explanation, but.."

She looked directly into the showerhead, the tear being replaced by the warm water.

"I have to do this, for his sake. No matter how much it kills me. If I tell him, he'll surely go after Naraku, and I can't risk him getting hurt. I won't."

She clutched the jewel tightly around her neck and grimaced. After her shower, she was out of the door. She looked around, expecting InuYasha to be waiting for her, but she remembered that they were no longer together. 'Of course he won't wait for me anymore. How could I even expect him to?' She sighed and glanced over at the outhouse. _'I'm sensing even more power from the well than before.' _"Well, nothing I do about it right now. Not that I even care about that stupid well right now," she grumbled to herself and made her way to school. _'How can I possibly face him?'_

Not too long after, she made it to her school and slowly traveled to her locker, looking around in case her hanyou was near.

He wasn't.

She sighed and lazily began twisting her combination. Not having him around hurt so _much. _She leaned against her locker as more tears began to tumble down her face. "I don't know how much longer I can take this," she whispered to herself, wiping them away with her sleeve.

***

The hanyou stared at his priestess from behind a wall. He saw her tears, and a frown instantly hit his face._ 'Shes..crying? Could I be the reason?' _ He quickly shook his head, angry at the situation. '_Couldn't be. She broke up with me after all. But still..'_ He saw her wipe her tears away._ 'I really wish I could hold you, Kagome.'_

The hanyou sat in his first class as the teacher taught his lesson.. 'Where is she?' he thought to himself, staring at Kagome's empty desk. She was never late. Ever. She cared too much about her school work._ 'I haven't smelled her intoxicating scent in days. I need it.'_

***

As Kagome made her way to class in the vacant hallways, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly looked around, but saw no one. Instinctively, she clutched the jewel and gazed down at it. When she looked back up, however, she saw Bankotsu standing right in front of her, an evil grin on his face.

She gasped, and quickly stepped back, her back hitting the wall.

He put his hand on the wall, blocking her. "W-what do you want?" "Your little hanyou isn't around to protect you now, wench," he snapped, his eyes on the pink jewel around her neck. He smirked. "Which means nothing will stop me from taking

The sacred Jewel!" Her eyes widened. _'So that's what he's after?' _

He reached for it, but she quickly kneed him in the crotch, and shoved him away. In pain, he stumbled backwards. "How dare you!?" he yelled and lunged toward her. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. Bankotsu was being held by the throat by someone. She gazed up and saw InuYasha, a very cross look on his face. _'How dare this bastard try to hurt her?' _

"I warned you, Bankotsu," growled the hanyou, tightening his grip around his throat.

Kagome just stared at him in aww._ 'Even after all of this..he still wants to protect me?' _ Finally, InuYasha freed Bankotsu, and he once again quickly scurried off. InuYasha stared at Kagome, holding his breath. _'She looks so sad.' _"A-are you alright?" he whispered, taking a step toward her. He missed her so much. Just being this close to her made so much of his pain go away.

She gulped and remained silent. '_I can't say a word. I just have to get past him.' _when she didn't respond, his ear flattened against his head and he frowned. He had so much sorrow in his eyes. "Talk to me, Kagome...please." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. She quickly looked away, fighting back her own. He held up her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him, his eyes searching hers'. "Please." His voice was now cracking. She couldn't take it anymore. She shoved passed him and ran down the hall, tears streaming down her face. _'I hate you Naraku!'_

InuYasha watched her, his vision once again becoming blurry. _'Why won't she talk to me, dammit?' _ He punched the school's brick walls, cursing to himself. Great. Now his other hand was bloody as well.

For the second time, Kagome had run away from him.

_'I hate this so much.'_

The rest of the day went by seemingly slow. It was lunch, and Kagome had decided to eat outside today with Sango. "So there's no chance of you and InuYasha working out?" she asked, popping a skittle in her mouth. Kagome sighed, losing her appetite at the thought of InuYasha. "I don't know, Sango. I really don't know." "Well, tomorrow's homecoming, y'know," She said. Kagome immediately shook her head, knowing what her best friend was getting at. "Nope, you can forget it Sango. I'm not going."

"C'mon, Kagome. Miroku invited me to go and.." she trailed off, her face red.

"I wanted you to be there with me."

The priestess raised a brow.

"So you want me to be a third wheel?"

Sango quickly put her hands in front of her face, shaking them. "No no, I told Miroku to invite InuYasha!"

"YOU WHAT!? THIS WAS PLANNED OUT!?"

Sango quickly backed away, afraid of her friend's temper, a huge sweat drop on the side of her face. "I mean, we both wanted you two to go. Please, Kagome. Even if you two aren't together, it doesn't mean you can't have a little fun! Please?" Kagome calmed down and sighed. "Fine, Sango. I'll go." Sango grinned with joy and embraced her.

"Thank you so much Kagome-chan!"

***

"So she didn't give you an answer at all?" Asked Miroku as he and his friend sat in the cafeteria. "No," he grumbled, his hands turning into fists. "Don't worry man, we'll get to the bottom of this. She has to have a reason. Kagome isn't heartles, you know that." The hanyou sighed.

"She's not. Nowhere near it. She has the biggest heart that I've ever seen."

Miroku smiled. "Homecoming is tomorrow, y'know." The hanyou just glared at him, uninterested."So?" Miroku gulped, and slowly continued._ 'You owe me big time, Sango.' _ "Sango and I are going together..and I was kind of hoping..you'd go also?" The hanyou huffed. "You have to be joking. The last thing I give a rat's ass about is a damn dance." "But InuYasha-" "No, Miroku. That's not important to me right now," he interrupted. "But InuYasha, Kagome will be there." The hanyou's eyes quickly diverted to Miroku. "How do you know?" His friend sighed. "Sango told me. This is your chance to get some answers from her. I advise you take it." As much as InuYasha didn't want to admit it, Miroku had a point.

"Fine. I'll go, just because of Kagome." Miroku smiled geniunely.

"Thanks, man."

"Feh."

***

The night had finally come. That day at school, the hanyou and priestess once again didn't say anything to each other. But InuYasha was determined. He _would_ get Kagome back at the dance.

"Geez, Kagome! Be still!" ordered Sango, while applying eye make up to her friend. The two girls had spent at least an hour getting ready for a dance Kagome had no desire to go to. The priestess sighed, and soon, Sango was finished. "Ta-Da!" she spun the chair around so Kagome could see herself. The miko's eyes widened. Sango smiled at her reaction. she had applied eye liner, and a bit of glittering shadow upon her eyes, to match the crisp, white gown she forced her to wear. "Geez, Sango, you sure do know what you're doing," she said, laughing halfheartedly. Sango grinned, and began to work on her hair.

***

"C'mon, InuYasha, you have to look decent to get her back!" yelled Miroku, fixing his friend's tie.

The hanyou huffed, being still for his friend. "There! Finished!" He spun his friend around in his full length mirror. InuYasha raised a brow, but approved. He wore a all black suit, and a dark red tie.

"Now, let's go get your girl back."

Half of an hour later, the girls made it to the school. It was heavily crowded. The two girls looked around, Sango looking for Miroku. Many couples were dancing on the floor, and it was quite decorative. "Ok, Kagome, are you rea-" She turned around and didn't see her friend. "Geez, where'd you run off to, Kagome?" Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Miroku, a warm blush going into her cheeks. "Sango, you look gorgeous," he said, truly awwed by her beauty. She wore a glittering sleeve less gown, and her beautiful long hair was pinned up into a messy bun. Her cheeks reddened "Thank you, Miroku-chan. You look quite handsome yourself." He smiled. "Thankyou! Where's Kagome?" Sango rolled her eyes. "She ran off! What about InuYasha?" Miroku looked around. "Darnit, he did also." They both sighed. "Well, let's dance." He took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. She smiled.

_'Tonight is going to be nice.'_

Kagome quickly escaped to the balcony. She looked around and sighed, thankful to be alone. The moon showed so brightly, and many stars were out. She sighed, and removed the pins from her hair, letting it flow in the wind.

_'I wonder where InuYasha is.'_

***

_'There she is,' _the hanyou thought to himself, staring at the beautiful preistess in front of him, her back facing him. _'She looks so heavenly.' _ "Kagome." The miko turned around when her name was called. She gasped. "Inu-InuYasha.." He slowly walked toward her. _'What do I do?!' _ He finally stopped when he was directly in front of him. She gulped. He slolwy reached down and carressed her cheek. "Kagome, I need to know why you broke up with me.." She didn't have the strength to run, to pull away. He was searching her eyes for an answer. He moved even closer.

"Kagome," he repeated, this time more softly. "InuYasha..I.." she didn't know what to say._ 'I can't take this any longer,' _his mind screamed, and he did the first thing he'd been wanting to do for so long. He kissed her. Her eyes widened. _'No, this can't happen. I can't let it!' _ But her legs couldn't move. they refused to. Instead, she kissed him back, longing for him, feeling at peace once again. He was surprised, but didn't waste any time. Finally, they pulled away for air. "Kagome," he whispered, confused. _'Oh no, what have I done?' _She quickly pushed him aside and ran away from him. He wans't letting her get away again. "Wait Kagome!" He yelled, and chased after her. He reached the dance floor, and couldn't spot her. "Damn."

Kagome ran down the street, toward her home. 'Why dind't I push him away? Why?' Tears were running down her cheeks as she ran. When she got home, she deicided to go to the outhouse were she would have peace from everyone, not wanting them to ask questions. When she did, however, she noticed a shadow in the dark. "Who's there?" she demanded, her voice shaky. An evil chuckle was heard. she gasped at the familiar voice. The man came out of the shadows. "N-naraku?" "You betrayed me, Kagome. I smell him on you, you impudent wench." He quickly grabbed her, pinning her against the wall. "Let me go!" she cried, kicking and screaming. "Not a chance. I told you I woudn't hurt that little mutt if you had just listened, and now, he has to die. But first-" He stroked her cheek, and licked it. "I'll have my way with you." She tried her best to kick him away. "You're disgusting!" she yelled, but knew it was futile.

"Get away from her!" came a voice from the entrance. They both looked up to see InuYasha with an angry expression. "InuYasha," she whispered, grateful to see him. Naraku scowled and quickly moved away from the girl. "You really want to challenge me,mutt?" InuYasha growled. "Who are you!?" Naraku laughed. "I am Naraku." He gasped, and looked at Kagome. _'So this is him.'_

Without hesitation, the hanyou lunged at the demon, but Naraku quickly evaded the attack. "Is that all you got, boy?" He grabbed InuYasha by the neck and held him down to the ground. "You need to be much stronger to defeat me!" "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, and absent mindedly sent a bolt of energy at Naraku. It peirced the evil demon in the back. H elet go of InuYasha and screamed in pain. "You little wench!" he yelled anc charged toward her. "Kagome!" screamed InuYasha. He stood protectively in front of his priestess, deciding to take the hit for her. Seeing this, Kagome looked back and saw they were in front of the well. Without thinking, she stumbled back, pulling InuYasha with her into the ancient well, avoiding Naraku's attack.

As they fell however, the jewel began to glow again, and they dind't feel the bottom of it. '_What's going on?' _she thought. Finally, they hit the bottom, but it was strangly quiet. "Are you ok?" asked InuYasha, his arms wrapped around her. She nodded, and looked up. "Wait a minute. why can we see stars?" she demanded. He looked up also. They were no longe rin the outhouse. Thye climbed to the top of the well and gasped.

They were in the middle of a forest.

-----------------------------------------

**This chapter was extra long!**

**hope you enjoyed :D**

**Excuse the errors, did't have time to proofread.**


	11. Fuedal Era

**As you will read, there is a bit of a twist in the story!**

**And of course, more of the fluff that Inu/Kag fans love!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"What the hell?! How did we get in a friggin' forest?" demanded InuYasha as they continued to look around, still in the well. Many trees surrounded them, and it was quite windy. He slowly stepped out of the well, and held out a hand for Kagome. She took it, and he pulled her to his chest. She blushed.

"InuYasha.."

"Why aren't you my mate yet?" he whispered, his golden eyes searching her brown ones. Her cheeks burned.

"Give me the jewel, priestess!" yelled a voice from in front of them. There stood a one eyed demon, about 8ft tall. He was quite slimy, and had 4 arms, with a tail that had many spikes. Kagome gasped. _'I've never seen a demon like him before.' _InuYasha growled and shoved Kagome behind him.

"Why are you demons so obsessed with hurting my girl?"

Kagome's heart began to pound faster._ 'His girl?' _

"Ha, I smell the human blood in you, half breed. Get out of my way or you die!" it yelled back. InuYasha smirked. "We'll see about that." The demon may have been big, but it certainly was fast. Before InuYasha could have charge at it, It was racing toward him. The demon spun around, smacking InuYasha against a tree with his tail. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, running toward him. "Oh no, little priestess," yelled the demon and blocked her path. "Hand over the jewel!"

"You are extremely foolish to think I would give the jewel to the likes of you," she spat out. He growled at her courage. "You foolish girl. Will you go as far as to risk your life for some hanyou?" She gritted her teeth. "I'm so sick and tired of people saying that! InuYasha is better than you'll ever be, you worthless, pathetic, idiotic piece of scum." "That's it!" the demon yelled, and picked her up with one of his many hands. "Let me go!" she yelled, pounding his hand with her fists.

The fact that she showed no fear really irked him. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" yelled InuYasha, running toward them. He jumped in the air and sliced off his arm, causing an overflying mass of blood to spurt everywhere. "Aaaargh" he screamed. InuYasha quickly caught Kagome in his arms. "Are you ok?" he whispered, stroking her cheek. She smiled. "I'm fine. Thankyou, InuYasha." "No, thankyou for standing up for me like that. You're the only person that ever has." She smiled at him." I'll get you for that, mutt!" Cried the demon and charged toward him. InuYasha jumped in the air with his miko in his arms, evading the attack. He slowly sat Kagome down. "Stay here, I'll handle this."

The hanyou grabbed a hand full of the demon's blood and slung it violently at the demon. "Blades of Blood!" The blood sliced the demon into many pieces, until he vanished into thin air. "Are you alright?" his miko asked. He bent down and put his hands in a nearby stream, cleaning them of the demon's blood. "Ya, I wonder where we are." She looked around once again. "Me too.. that well seems to have transported us somwhere." "...Kagome?" She turned around, and saw a look of hurt in her hanyou's eyes. "What is it, InuYasha?" "What's going on?" he whispered, making his way closer to her. "I don't know, the well-"

"Why did you break up with me?" he intervened, now closing the distance between them. ".." _'I can tell him now..right?' _ "I don't know how much longer I can take knowing that you're not mine," he continued. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you silly girl. I want you more than anything else in this world. You're so special to me, you're my lucky charm, Kagome..and when you ended it.." he trailed off. She quickly looked away. He grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes on his. "I deserve to know, don't I? Did you..did you meet someone else? Did you..stop caring for me? Tell me sweetie, please tell me. I'll die if I don't know." A tear traveled down her cheek. He gasped when he saw it. "Kagome?" "I could never stop loving you InuYasha. Never.."

"Oh Kagome." He embraced her tightly, afraid to let go. "Then why did you break up with me?" he whispered stroking her hair. She slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes, then at the ground. "That night you asked me to be your mate..Naraku visited me.." He gasped? "What!? Did he hurt you? Are you alright? Did he try anything!? I'll kill that-" "No, no InuYasha. He didn't physically come to me. He binded our minds together. He told me that if I didn't stop seeing you, he would..kill you."

"So..that's why you ended our relationship?" She slowly looked away and nodded. Before she realized what was happening, his lips were covering hers'. The last thing she did was protest, as she shut her eyes, loving the pleasure.

Kissing Kagome was like a drug; it was extremely addictive, and it gave InuYasha an all time high. It was no longer a want, but a _need_. He moaned in pleasure, as their tongues collided. His hand traveled to her neck, pushing it toward him. He wanted_ all _of her. Moments later, they pulled away for air. "I won't let you go anywhere," he breathed, and embraced even tighter than before. "I won't let you leave me again, Kagome. For any reason. Don't worry about Naraku. Alright?" she hugged him back, happy to be back with him. "Alright." They finally pulled away. "Do you think we can get back home through the well?" InuYasha sighed. "We can try."

After 10 minutes, of jumping in the well and waiting for that familiar pink light to appear, they couldn't go back. "So we're stuck her?" he huffed, jumping back out of the well once again. "What are we going to do all night?" Kagome asked worriedly. He glanced over at her. _'She's afraid. I'll make sure she feels safe.' _ He picked her up in is arms and jumped into a nearby tree. "We'll sleep here for the night, ok?" He whispered, taking off his suit jacket and wrapping it around her as she lay against his chest. She gazed up him with her longing, maroon eyes. "Ok." "Kagome.." He gently moved her hair to the side, giving him a clear view of her neck. "Hmm?" "I don't know how much longer I can wait. I _need_ you to be my mate. " She smiled warmly scooted closer to him. "Make me your mate, Inu-chan." His heart began to melt. He held her hand and slowly leaned down and seethed a fang into her neck. She winced.

He pulled away, and licked the blood away, cleaning it. "Is that it?" she asked, surprised. He nodded, and smiled. "You're my mate Kagome." Her heart pounded faster, and she snuggled into his chest. "I'm so in love with you." "I'm in love with you too, Kagome." Not even two minutes later, he heard her steady breathing and knew she had fallen asleep._ 'All of this stress and battling must have worn her out.' _He smiled and tightened his arms around her. He had planned on staying awake all night, just in case any danger appeared. Within two hours, however, he was also sound alseep. At the break of dawn, however, he had a rude awakening. He felt rocks being thrown at him. His eyes popped open and he brutally stared at the source of them. "Humans?" he muttered, and they were dressed in a very weird manner. "What do ya want?" he growled to them. "Let go of the girl, demon! Give us the hostage!" one of them yelled back. He gasped and stared at the now awoken Kagome.

"Hostage? She's not a hostage, you idiots!"

The men gasped. "We won't fall for your trickery, demon! Just give her to us!"

InuYasha growled. "It's alright InuYasha, put me down," ordered Kagome with a reassuring smile. "Keh, fine." They jumped down, and he put Kagome on her feet. "Are you ok, woman?" Asked one of the men, inspecting her. "Oh I'm fine. InuYasha would never harm me!" she explained and studied them. _'These men dress like there in the Fuedal era.'_ The other man eyed her, a perverted smile on his face. "You sure are a pretty one. I think you'd make a great whore." "What!?" Yelled InuYasha, that comment pissing him off. As a reflex, he ended up punching the man squar ein the face. "Don't you ever talk negatively about Kagome" he spat out. The other man quickly called more villagers over. "We have a demon and his wench! She must be a demon too to be so close to him!"

As if on cue, they were surrounded. "C'mon, you bunch of idiots! I can take you all on," snapped the hanyou. "Wait ,InuYasha. Maybe they can take us to their homes. At least we'll have a roof over our heads." Kagome whispered. "Feh, guess you're right." The men tied them both up, and carried them to the village. Once they got there, other villagers watched in fear of InuYasha. Many began whispering. It wa slike highschool all over again. "A demon, and he's with a girl." "Do you think he's brainwashed her?" "Don't get too close, he might slaughter us all."

Kagome shot the women death glares, shutting them up immediately. The men dropped the two in the middle of the village for everyone to see. An old woman walked out toward them. Kagome gasped. "What do you say we do with them, Kaede?" _'Kaede? My grandmother?This is impossible. She's supposed to be dead!' _ "They don't appear to be evil at all," Kaede spoke, examinng the two. Her eyes fell on the orb hanging from Kagome's neck. She gasped. _'It can't be..This child is the guardian of the sacred jewel?' _", I have to know something, " Kagome said with a serious look in her eyes. InuYasha glanced over at her. "What is it?" "What year is this?" "1509, child. Where have ye been?" InuYasha gasped. "1509!? This has to be a joke!" Kagome's mouth flew upon. _'My grandmother must be a descendant of her..meaning I am also.'_

"Get these two some clean clothes and let them bathe in the stream!" she ordered, and turned away. Kagome just stared at the lady in aww. "How did we manage to travel 500 years in the past?"

Not much longer, Kagome had an entire hot spring to herself. She relaxed in it for a bit, then stood up, about to dry herself. "Hey, Kagome! I-" InuYasha had walked in on her bathing, and immediately ceased his words. For the first time, he saw her nude, and he really, really, really liked it. "Kagome.." he whispered, his eyes traveling up and down body. Her cheeks turned so red, they began to look purple, and she quickly ducked back into the water! "Geez, InuYasha, you can't just waltz over here!" she screamed, utterly embarrassed. He also blushed._ 'I couldn't even take my eyes off of her.' _"S-sorry," he sputtered and quickly turned around. "I just came to give you the clothes Kaede wanted you to have," he continued.

He had also changed into an all red haori, which was rather comfy. "Thanks! Just put them down," she replied.

He did as he was told an remained turend around. He heard her step out of the water, and his cheeks flushed, her naked body popping into his mind once again._ 'I'd love to see that again.' _It took all of his might not to turn around. Finally she tapped his shoulder. He spun around and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You look..beautiful," he whispered. She wore an outfit similar to InuYasha, except without the haori. She blushed. "Thankyou, Inu-chan." "You look like an actual priestess," he said chuckling. She spun around. "I thought so too!" "Well, Kaede wants to speak with us about something," he said, rubbing his chin. "Maybe she can tell us how to get out of here!" Kagome thought aloud. "Let's go see." Hand in hand, the couple walked into the village, on their way to see Kaede.

-------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	12. Give me the jewel!

**This chapter is pretty eventful, and overall, I like it, so hopefully you guys do also!**

**And some of you thought Kikyo was going to be involved in this, well, she won't be! :D**

**And one of my reviewers requested SesshomaruXRin, so I might add that later in the story! **

**:D**

**Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------

"You're saying we can't get back to our era?" questioned Kagome in utter disbelief. Lady Kaede nodded, as her and Kagome and her hanyou sat indian style in her cabin. "Then why on earth did we end up here?" demanded InuYasha. "Because of the sacred jewel Kagome carries." Their eyes widened.

"So the jewel brought us here?"

"Aye."

"Wait. I have the jewel, so why was InuYasha allowed to pass through?"

"Well," the old lady began. "You two are in love, yes?"

The miko and the hanyou blushed, looking in opposite directions. Kaede chuckled.

"Just as I thought. Well, considering you two are connected by love, and InuYasha is your hanyou, the well granted him access also. But no one else shall be able to pass through." "But why can't we pass back then?" asked InuYasha, steadily growing impatient. "I am not entirely sure, I'm afraid.

The best reason I can think of is that there is something ye two need to do here." Kagome stood and stretched. "I wonder what that could be." "Just be aware, my child. As you being the guardian of the Sacred Jewel, many demons will attack you." InuYasha also stood, wrapping his arm around Kagome. "There's no need to worry about that. Kagome is safe with me, _no one _will touch her."

***

"You want me to use a bow and arrow?" asked the priestess, as she and Kaede stood outside in front of targets made of hay. Kaede nodded.

"Yes, Kagome. You do not have full control of ye powers yet, and the bow and arrows serve as a transportation for your power. Now, take these, and try and hit the target." "But-but, I've never shot an arrow in my life," she whined, a sweat drop on the side of her head. "You can do it, Kagome." InuYasha said, behind her, his words more than assuring. She smiled.

"Ok! I'll give it a shot!"

She pulled the arrow back as far as it could go, and shut one eyes, putting forth all of her concentration on the target.

_'Hit the mark!'_

The arrow flew, and it landed directly in the center. She gasped. "How-how did I do that?"

Kaede chuckled. "You're a priestess, my dear. It's in your blood. Now, i have located a place for you two, as I'm sure you would like your privacy." They both blushed, surprised at the old woman for making such a comment, but didn't protest. As for the rest of the evening, Kaede told Kagome of many different herbs, some for food, others for healing. Later that night, The miko and the hanyou sat in their hut, having the place to themselves, as Kagome stirred stew in the huge pot they borrowed.

"Smells delicious," InuYasha said, plopping down in front of it. She poked him in the chest, and replied,"It's not ready yet, ya hungry thing!" He smirked and poked her back. "Alright, no need to get feisty, _woman_." He had made sure to put emphasis on "woman" just to piss her off. They deserved a little fun in the mess of all of this, right? She gasped and tackled him down to the floor. "Woman, eh? Woman this!" she began to tickle him, just as he did her before. He let out cries of laughter, barely able to breath.

"Ok, I give, I give!" he shouted, between chuckles. She smiled, and ceased her hand movement. He did something unexpected, however. He grabbed her arm and yanked her down to his chest with a smirk. "Hey!" she protested. "What?" he said innocently, watching her lips carefully. She stuck her tongue out at him, leaving him unable to fully control himself. He covered her mouth in his, savoring her sweetness, her exotic scent. His fingers were traveling in her hair, geez he loved her hair. They slowly pulled away.

"InuYasha," she panted, gazing into his amber orbs. They way she whispered his name did a bit too much for him. "Hm?" he responded, sliding his hand across her cheek. "I love you." His heart paced at the sweet thing she said. Kagome was so _genuine. _"Kagome..I love you too sweetie." His kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips again.

"I love you more than anything in this world."

"Oh, InuYasha.."

She intertwined their fingers and smiled. "When do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" InuYasha sat up, pulling her up as well, and moved against the wall, sitting her in front of him. "I'm not sure, but we will!" He answered and wrapped his arms around her as her back rested against his chest. "Kaede says there are many demons walking around, so we always have to be on our guard!" she told him, staring at the roof. He tightened his arms around her and nuzzled his nose in her hair. "I'll always protect you, Kagome. _Always_. If anything ever happened to you.." he trailed off, getting chills just thinking about it. '_I wouldn't forgive myself.'_

She snuggled up into him. "I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered, more to herself than him. "You won't ever find out, my beautiful priestess," he whispered back, his cheek now against hers', his eyes closed. She slowly turned around and put her hand behind his neck, pulling her toward his mouth.

She kissed him full on, showing her gratitude. _'Kagome_.' He kissed her back without hesitation.

With every kiss they shared, he became more and more addicted to them, to_ her_. As their tongues explored the other's mouth, Kagome let out a small moan, enjoying the taste of him. It seemed like these kisses were no longer a want, but a _need_ for her. She needed him more than anything, and she knew it too. Hearing this, InuYasha's urges went into full drive. Something about the way she moaned drove him crazy. Not only was he in love with her, but he was_ lusting _for her.

"Kagome," he moaned against her lips. "Mhmm?" "I _want_ you," he whispered, surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth. Kagome's cheeks flushed, and obviously she was surprised too. "InuYasha," she moaned back, oblivious to what it was doing to her mate."Hmm?" "I want you too," she breathed. That did it. He gently, but forcefully laid her on her back in front of him. "InuYasha?" she said softly, wondering what he was doing. Without saying a word, he was on top of her, crushing his lips against hers' once again. '_That's better,' _he thought, being more comfortable, as his hands began to wander all over her.

There was a sudden scream outiside. They both sat up quickly. "What was that?" she whispered. He stood, and looked out, but it was suddenly too quiet for comfort.. "Damnit. Stay here." he ordered, and charged outside, looking around. _'i know I heard a scream.' _

"Where is priestess that guards the jewel?" snarled a voice behind him. InuYasha quickly spun around, only to find a gigantic spider demon, its mouth dripping of what appeared to be human blood. He growled._ 'That bastard, he must've eaten a human.' _ InuYasha bared his claws and smirked. "You're not going anywhere near her!" The demon scowled and shot a web at him. The hanyou quickly backflipped, dodging it. The villagers were standing in front of their homes, watching cautiously.

"Maybe that hanyou isn't bad after all," one woman whispered, the other nodding in agreement with her. "I have no business with you, mutt, show me the girl!" the demon ordered, rather annoyed.

"I told you, you're not _touching_ her! Iron reaver Soul stealer!" He slashed off one of his many legs, and the demon cried in pain. "You little brat!" it seethed, shooting venom toward him. This time, InuYasha was not so quick to dodge it, and it hit him square in the chest. "Shit," he grumbled, falling to his knees, the pain very immense. He clutched his chest.

_'It feels like it's burning a hole thorugh my body!' _

The spider demon charged toward him, taking advantage of his weakness. Before he could pounce, a sacred arrow was shot toward him, taking off two of his other legs. It fell to the ground. Everyone looked in the direction of the arrow,only to see Kagome. "InuYasha, are you ok?" she asked, worry clinging to her voice as she ran over to him. "Kagome..go back inside," he said lowly, still clutching his chest. She shook her head. "No, I can't leave you, you're hurt.."

"Wench! You have the jewel, give it to me!" The demon charged toward them with its remaning legs.

Forgetting his pain, the hanyou was on his feet in less than a second, shoving Kagome behind him. "You're not touching my girl, you pathetic excuse for a demon," he shouted,and began charging toward the demon as well.

"Iron reaver Soul-" before InuYasha could finish his attack, the spider demon stuck one of its leg directly through the hanyou's chest.

Kagome's eyes widened. "InuYasha!" she screamed. InuYasha's eyes also widened in shock._ 'How could I have not seen that coming?' _The spider demon pulled out its leg, which was completely covered in InuYasha's blood and chuckled evilly, then eyed Kagome. "That jewel shall be mine! But first, you must die priestess!" He ran toward her. "Ka..go..me." InuYasha managed, on his back, blood forming a puddle around him. He saw the demon run toward his priestess, and his vision became blurry.

_'Save her,' _a voice inside his head chanted.

_'Save her, she's your priestess. If you don't want her to die, get up. Get up now!'_

Kagome closed her eyes, awaiting for the pain, tears running down her cheeks.

_'InuYasha, please don't die.'_

"Blades of Blood!" Hearing that familiar voice, her eyes shot open, only to see the demon being sliced into many pieces in front of her. She glanced at her hanyou, only to see him on his knees, clutching a handful of hs blood. "Kagome.." he whispered, then fell back to the ground, unconscious. "InuYasha!" _'As long as she's safe, that's all that matters.'_

The last thing he heard was the love of his life screaming his name in terror.

------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter! The more reveiws I receive, the faster I update,**

**so be generous! **

**:)**


	13. Demonic

**This chapter is kind of violent, so I'm going to change the rating to my story, just in case.**

**Hope you like!**

**And I will do the SessxRin really soon! ;)**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Will he be alright?" asked a worried Kagome, as her eyes watched the unconscious hanyou in front of her. Kaede applied a green medicine to his wounds, and began to stitch them up. "Yes, child. He was badly injured, but as long as he avoids battle for a while, he will be as good as new in no time." The priestess smiled and held InuYasha's hand. For a moment, she thought she felt him squeeze it slightly. "Stay quiet child. I sense we are not alone." Kaede whispered. Kagome's eyes widened.

_'Another demon?' _

Kagome silently stood and peeked out of the hut. It had only been an hour since the last demon attack. She grabbed her bow and arrows and stepped outside. "Let me go!" cried a village woman not too far away. Kagome quickly spun around to see another spider demon gripping the woman by the neck.

This demon took on a human form, most likely to fit in until it could make its attack. He was quite handsome. His Long black hair cascaded down his back, and he had bright green eyes, with two very sharp fangs hanging from his mouth. "You people killed my brother," the demon hissed, gripping her neck tighter. _'So the spider demon was his brother?' _All of the villagers gasped.

The men charged at them with their pitchforks.

"Drop her, demon!"

The demon only chuckled, and with the swipe of his hand, sent them flying backwards. "You pathetic humans think you stand a chance again me, the great Sin?" He chuckled evilly, still gripping the woman. "I shall set an example for your village for killing my dear brother. This woman will die." He squeezed even tighter, her face becoming red. "Please let her go!"cried the woman's daughter, tears streaming down her face. Saiyonaru only chuckled, enjoying the pain he was causing them.

However, his laughter was cut short when a sacred arrow was shot in his direction, injurying his arm. The woman fell to the ground, coughing violently. The daughter ran to her mother, hugging her tightly. Siren scowled and gazed behind him and saw a mad Kagome, her bow still in hand, ready to fire another one. He gasped at the jewel around her neck. "The sacred jewel? You're the gaurdian?" An evil grin fell to his face. "And you have power. Such a beautiful priestess," he said smoothly, making his way toward her. She gasped and quickly stepped back. "Stop harrassing this village!" she ordered. "Or I will have to kill you!" He only chuckled and continued toward her.

"You're quite the feisty one. You don't seem to fear me."

He stopped right in fron of her, and touched her cheek. She attempted to pull away, but he held her arm tightly, making her stay into place. "and you're very beautiful," he whispered, his hands stroking her neck. "Leave our priestess alone," one of the villagers yelled.

Siren ignored them, his hand traveling back up to her neck._ 'I smell a hanyou on her. He must've marked her.' _ "What do say about coming back with me, miko?" he whispered genuinly in her ear. She gasped and shoved him away. "How dare you? I wouldn't even consider such a thing!" she shouted, her anger at its boiling point. _'The nerve of this guy!' _ Siren only smirked, stroking her cheek once again.

"And whynot?" he whispered. "Because she's with me, you sick bastard!" yelled a voice from behind. Before Siren could even turn around, he felt claws burried in his back. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on her," growled InuYasha, his eyes hidden beneath his hair. "The nerve you have astonishes me. You smelled me on her, and yet you try to claim her as yours anyway? You're going to die. I swear I'll take your life with my own two hands." The venom in the hanyou's voice made Kagome's eyes widen.

_'I've never heard him sound so angry before.' _

Siren fell to his knees, blood dripping from his back.

_'How could this hanyou have snuck up on me?' _

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, running over to him. Without even looking at her, he pushed her behind him, ready to finish this demon. Slowly but surely, Siren stood and faced the hanyou, a smirk on his face. "You sure are protective of that maiden. Too bad I'll have to _take her from you." _Her eyes widened. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouted. "That's it," she heard InuYasha whisper, and he quickly charged at Siren. Siren however, jumped into the air, evading the hanyou. "I see what gets you riled up," he boasted, landing back on the ground. "Now! prepare to die, mutt!" Siren shot a mouth fulll of venom at the hanyou. He sidestepped, dodging it, and headed back toward him, running his claw across his right arm, severing it.

Siren gasped, watching his arm fall to the ground. Before he could react however, InuYasha was already in fron of him, ready to finish the job. "Die, vermin!" he yelled, charging at him, his claws ready. His hand went right through Siren's chest, cutting a hole deep within his body. He yanked it out, and backflipped, just incase he would do anything unexpected. Siren clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath. "You..bast..ard." he whispered, his eyes wide.

"She will always be my priestess," the hanyou spat out. The spider demon chuckled, coughing up blood. '_Why the hell is he laughing?' _"Did you seriously think you'd win that easily?" "What the hell are you talking about!? You're-" Before the hanyou could finish his sentence, he felt something reopen the wounds in his chest. Something had pierced it! He looked down, only to see Siren's severed hand covered in the hanyou's blood.

_'That bastard, he must have some special kind of power.' _

He fell to his knees and clutched the hand, yanking it out. He screamed out in pain. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed running by his side.

_'He's loosing too much blood!' _she thought, as another pool of blood found its way around him. "Get out of here Kagome," he whispered, falling completely to the ground, once again unconscious. Strangly enough, one of InuYasha's eyes were open. He was the state of near death, and could see everything that was happening, but couldn't move.

"No, InuYasha!" She felt tears forming in her eyes. Siren's severed hand found its way back to his body, as he stood and walked toward the miko. "C'mon girl. You're coming with me," he ordered, and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" she cried, shoving him.

_'Kill him,' _the familiar voice chanted in InuYasha's head.

_'He wants Kagome, and he's going to get her if you don't get up.'_

"You're my priestess now, wench. You're too beautiful," he whispered, his tongue sliding across her neck.

She shivered. "InuYasha!" she screamed, hoping he'd wake up.

"He can't hear you," Siren whspered, and then forcefully crushed his lips against hers'.

_'He's kissing your priestess.' _

InuYasha's body began pulsing. Not even a second after his demon half informed him of what Siren was doing, the hanyou was up, his claws wrapped around Siren's neck, squeezing the life out of him. "You sick son of a bitch. You dare press your lips against my girl? Burn in hell!" he yelled, his voice raspy. His eyes were blood shot red. Somehow, his claws had grown in size, and he had two purple lines on each side of his face. Kagome gasped in horror.

_'What happened to him?'_

He was squeezing so tightly, Siren's eyes began to roll in the back of his head. He then stuck his free hand into his chest, making the spider demon's blood splatter everywhere. "See you in hell," he whispered, and pulled his hand out, letting the demon fall to the ground. His body turned into dust, and the wind blew it away. The villagers cheered, not realizing InuYasha wasn't himself. Kagome, however did, and didn't like it one bit. "InuYasha.." she said softly, walking toward him.

He gazed at her without saying a word.

"What happened to you? You're not yourself at all.."

Tears slolwy ran down her cheeks. Upon seeing her cry, his eyes began flashing from red to gold. She wrapped her arms around him, covering herself in his blood.

"Please change back, InuYasha!" His eyes were now completely amber, and he felt so bad for scaring her. "Kagome," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I frightened you..my demon side just took over.."

She gazed up into his eyes. "You're covered in blood and you didn't even realize it." He gasped and looked down, seeing the trail of blood that followed him. It was still dripping. No wonder he felt so woozy. "I'm sorry.." he whispered, falling to the ground. "Bring him back in, child!" Kaede ordered from a distance, witnessing the whole thing. Kagome nodded as her and the villagers brought him to Kaede's hut.

---------------------------------------------

**A lot of you expected the demon InuYasha, and you were correct!**

**Hope it was interesting to read, cause it was certainly interesting to write!**

**;)**

**Reiview, GOGOGOGOGO!**


	14. Lust

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I sincerely appreciate it, and it's my motivation.**

**Eh, to me, this chapter is kind of pointless, but hopefully you all like it more than I do.**

**Enjoy! :D**

_-----------------------------------------------_

_**"You're coming with me!" Siren whispered to the beautiful woman in front of him. The woman shoved him away, and called out his name. "InuYasha!" InuYasha watched as the spider demon was about to make off with his priestess. 'I have to move,' he told himself. **_

_**'My body is too damn weak to move!' **_

_**That's when he saw it. Siren crushed his lips against Kagome's. The moment he saw that, something inside of him awakened. He couldn't describe the feeling, it felt like his heart was being ripped out of him. His sadness was immediately replaced with anger. **_

_**Who the hell did he think he was? **_

_**He continued to get angrier and angrier until finally, his demon half began to come forth. 'Kagome is mine. The bastard must die.' And before he knew it, he was up, his hand clutching Siren's neck. Oh how he wanted to squeeze the life out of him. 'As a matter of fact, I will squeeze the life out of him.' **_

_**As he squeezed tighter, he gazed at Kagome and gasped at what he saw. She had a look of absolute terror. She was afraid of him. He quickly dropped the demon and slowly made his way toward her. "Kagome.." she backed away, tears streaming down her face. His ears drooped at her response, and he began to return to his hanyou self. **_

_**"Kagome.. I'm sorry..I just lost control." **_

_**She continued backing away, and then sprinted off. 'No, wait! Kagome!" He began to run after her, only to have Siren beat him to it, grabbing Kagome bridal stlye and quickly vanishing into thin air. **_

_**"KAGOME!"**_

The hanyou sat up quickly, sweat dripping from his face. _'It was a dream,'_ he thought, looking at his surroundings. He was in a hut with Kagome, whom was sleeping soundly against the wall next to him. He felt a pain in his chest, remembering that awful fight with Siren.

He grimaced when recalling him kissing Kagome.

The grimance turned into a growl.

His fist began to clinch very tightly, so hard in fact, his nails broke his skin, causing blood to appear. It just _pissed_ him off to no end that that vile demon even _touched_ her. It made him so _jealous_. Meanwhile, Kagome was battling with her own dreams.

_**Her feet were becoming sweaty as she ran bare foot into the forest. "Get back here!" the being behind her yelled. she sped up, afraid to let him catch her. 'I have to get to the well.' She had been sprinting for about ten minutes, and it was taking a toll on her body. **_

_**'Almost there.' **_

_**"You'll never excape me, priestess!" it yelled, catching up to her. The well came into view. 'Almostttttt.' Before she could grab the edge of the well and leap in, the demon grabbed her by her ankle, pulling her back, "No!" she cried. 'I was so close..'**_

"Kagome, wake up!" The miko's eyes popped open, only to see a worried InuYasha in front of her. She exhaled, not even realizing she had been holding her breath. It was a dream. "Are you alright?" he whispered, moving the lock of curls from her face. She slowly nodded, grateful he was there. "How are you feeling?" she asked, gazing down at his wounds. "Still hurts, but I'll be fine." She smiled. "Good." "Kagome.." He began, staring at his claws. He scooted against the wall, beside her.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." She gazed at him, seeing the pain and resentment in his features. "InuYasha, it's alrigh-" "No, it's not." he interrupted, an intense look in his eyes. "I..you were afraid of me for a split second, weren't you?" She quickly looked away, the ceiling suddenly becoming fascinating to her.

"InuYasha, I was scared _for_ you."

"What do you mean?"

She glanced at him, then the ceiling again. "I've never seen you that way before..You weren't _you_. I could tell you were no longer in control, and that..frightened me." "Kagome.." He grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes on his. "I would never ever hurt you, I swear. It's just.." He pulled back, leaning his head against the wall. "I was on the verge of death..and so my demon side took over." "But before, when you fought the demon's brother, it didn't happen then. Why?" Damn. He was hoping she wouldn't ask about that. He sighed, shutting his eyes.

"Kagome..when that spider demon kissed you.. I lost it. I completely lost it. I no longer could control myself." She eyed him, a sad look in her eyes, and leaned on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and gazed down at her. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. Maybe if I had better control of the situation-"

"No. This isn't your fault at all. It scares me how much I care about you, Kagome," his voice became a whisper. "It's nothing like I've ever felt before. You're my mate, we're bonded forever. I want to be the only one that touches you, that kisses you. It really tears me up inside thinking that someone can take that away from me," he continued, balling his fist.

She gazed up into his eyes, searching them. "No one can take that away, Inu-chan. No one." She kissed his nose and snuggled closer to him. The little gesture made him smile.

"Kagome.."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He gazed upon the young woman as she sat with her feet in a nearby river.

She had a small smile on her face, as her dark brown hair danced with the wind. It had become so long and beautiful. She no longer had the side ponytail, but she wore it completely down, making her look a lot older. A golden kimono wrapped around her curvy figure.

Her big almond shaded eyes were sparkling. He could tell she was truly happy. She had transformed from an annoying, overly hyper brat, to a beautiful, young woman. How he loved wathcing her when she was relaxing. His golden eyes almost lit up everytime he saw her.

He sat in a tree, not too far from her to keep his eye on her. She defiantly had become a sight to see. It had been twelve years since she had first started following him around. She could be so wreckless at times, getting into trouble! And of course he'd be the one to save her.

She had grown on him, as much as he'd hate to admit it. He had gotten accustomed to her being by his side, depending on him. It was a nice, warm feeling.

_'How foolish am I to become so attatched to a foolish mortal?' _

He constantly scolded himself over it, but knew nothing could be done. She was in his life, and if he had anything to say about it, she would always be. Suddenly, the young lady stood, stretching. She began to walk, and clumsily stumbled over a tree branch. He smiled slightly.

She was always so clumsy. Suddenly, two bandits appeared in front of the young girl. She took a step back. "Oh, what do we have here!? A young, pretty woman!" They approached her, and she continued to back away in fear.

"What do you want with me?" One reached forward, stroking her neck, his hand trailing downward until it reached her chest. "You know what we want, girl." Before she could protest, however, the bandits were suddenly in the air, being held by someone.

"What the-" They turned around to see a demon with long, silver hair, and eyes of amber.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the girl whispered, very happy to see him.

"Are you alright, Rin?" He asked, still holding the bandits. She nodded. "I'm fine, thankyou." Without even a word, Sesshomaru tossed the bandits into the river, and watched them struggle to swim to land, but failing miserbaly. When they were out of sight, Sesshomaru approached the girl.

"Are you sure they didn't harm you?" he asked softly, lifting her arms and studying them. She blushed.

"Um..Ya! I'm positive..Um, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Thanks." she replied, and kissed his cheek, and began to walk away.

She had _never_ done that before. His hand slowly flew up to his cheek, massgaing the area she kissed. It felt so _warm._

_'Rin..'_

Ever since then, something strange happened.

He began to _lust_ for her.

----------------------------------------------------

**And yes, there will be more SesshXRin, so don't worry!**

**;)**

**Review! TYPE TILL YOUR FINGERS HURT!**


	15. Ritual

**Hi readers! I hope you're enjoying this so far!**

**Warning: This chapter has a bit of graphic romance, but I don't think it's anything you guys can't handle!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**------------------------------------------**

"You want me to have this sword?" Kaede nodded as she handed InuYasha a very thin sword, looking incapable to slice butter. "It is the Tetsusaiga. It is the fang of one of the greatest dog demons to exist." InuYasha took it in his hands, staring at in intently. "It sure looks weak," he grumbled. Kaede chuckled.

"Ye have to awaken its power, InuYasha."

"And how the hell do I do that?"

"I do not know, I'm afraid. That is something ye will have to figure out on ye own."

He huffed and stood, putting the sword back in its sheath.

"Well, until I do, it's just a worthless piece of crap." "Not neccessarily," she chimmed in. "That sword will contain the demon within ye. As long as it is in your grasp, ye demon side cannot control ye." InuYasha gazed down at it.

"Good."

_'At least now, I won't scare Kagome anymore.'_

The hanyou walked out of the hut. He shaded his eyes from the bright sun, gazing around for his love. _'Where is she?' _ Ah. He spotted her, not too far playing with a group of children. She looked so happy, so graceful. He smiled warmly, taking in her beautiful image. Children were always so drawn to her. Purity always radiated from her. Kagome glanced up to see her hanyou watching her intently. She smiled brightly and waved.

_**'What does this monster want with me?' she asked herself, her feet getting many scrapes from the sharp branches on the forest floor. The moon glistened above them, as the wind attempted to shove the priestess backward. **_

_**'Get back here, priestess!' The demon yelled, catching up her.**_

_**The well was somewhat in view. Just 10 feet away. 'I have to speed up!' 8 feet away.**_

_**"You won't make it, wench!" it screamed, venom in its voice. He was gaining on her. 3 feet. She grabbed the well's edge and swung herself over. 'Yes! I made it' Before her feet could touch the bottom of the well, however, the demon reached out, grabbing her by her hair and yanked her back. '**_

_**'No, I was so close!' **_

Kagome quickly sat up, drenched in sweat. "Kagome?" whispered a worried hanyou, who was by her side in less than a second. She wiped her forehead and exhaled. "I keep having this dream," she whispered. His ears perked up. "What dream?" She began to explain and he listened carefully." What do you think it means?" He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "As of now, don't worry about it, all right? We'll figure it out in due time." She smiled slightly, feeling better. "Thanks, Inuchan." He nuzzeled his face in her hair.

"You're welcome, Kagome."

_'What could these dreams possibly mean?'_

Months began to pass, and the couple were still stuck in the Fuedal Day Japan. InuYasha had gotten the hang of Tetsusaiga when a demon attacked Kagome. Now, he had mastered it. Kagome's sacred powers were at their peak, and she had been training quite hard. One night, she stared at a nearby pond, watching the moon's reflection in it.

_'I wonder how Mom, Grandpa, and Sota are.' _

She stuck her finger in the water and traveled it through the moon's reflection, breaking it. "Kagome?" She turned around to find a half sleep InuYasha standing before her. She plastered on a smile. "Hi." He bent down next to her, sensing something was wrong. "Why are you out here all alone?" Her eyes remained on the water, nothing else fascinated her more at that moment. "Just came out to think." He slowly wrapped his arm around her. "You miss them, don't you?" She stared into his huge, amber eyes, reading their expression.

"I do, InuYasha. When can we go home?"

A tear trinkled down her cheek. InuYasha's ears drooped on his head. He hated seeing Kagome cry. "Kagome.." He tightened his arm around her and let her weep silently against his chest. "I miss them too, Kagome. We'll see them again, I promise. Alright?" She sniffled and nodded. "Ok."

He picked her up in his arms and began to sprint. "Where are we going?" she asked, her tears completely gone. He smiled. "You'll see. "

No less than a moment later, the hanyou jumped into their usual spot, The Goshinboku tree. He leaned against the trunk, and brought her against his chest, nuzzling his face agasint hers'. God, he loved the smell of her. He couldn't describe the scent. She smiled, enjoying the closeness with her mate. The wind blew forcefully, chilling both of them. InuYasha tightened his arms around the girl. "You cold?" he whispered, his cheeks still pressed against hers'. "I'm fine, Inuchan." She leaned up and kissed him, a spark of electricity tingling throughout the both of them.

The kiss was so innocent, such a sweet gesture. InuYasha held Kagome's neck, applying pressure and deepening the kiss. It wasn't so innocent anymore. Her taste, her scent and her moans impacted him. He needed _more. _"Kagome," he whispered, his voice raspy with desire. "Yes, InuYasha?" she managed, planting soft kisses on his jaw. Something so simple as feeling her lips against that area, did a lot more for him than it normally should have. His eyes closed, enjoying her feather light touch. "Kagome..I," he trailed off, having troube speaking.

She was intoxicating.

He grabbed her and jumped down from the tree in a hurry. "InuYasha?" she asked, confused. He ran back to their private hut. When they finally reached it, he surprised her by lightly shoving her against the wall, trapping her. "I-InuYasha?" She stuttered, her cheeks red, as his face came awfully close. His lips traveled all of the way down her neck, as he planted small kisses just as she had to him. She didn't realize how_ good _it felt. a small moan escaped her mouth. The hanyou's eyes widened at the sound of her. He wanted to hear her moan more. His lips traveled to the area where he marked her, and he sucked on it.

Her eyes shut, as a louder moan escaped her mouth this time.

That area felt _magical. _ It was if his the area he marked was more sensitive, more pleasurable. InuYasha could tell it by the way she responded too. "InuYasha.." she whispered, her head tilted back. He gazed at her. She looked so beautiful. "Yes, Kagome?" he asked, ceasing his kisses.

She gazed up at him, her eyes gleaming. "I love you." His heart melted, and he kissed her passionately again. "I love you too," he responded, between kisses. Another strong wind blew, blowing through the hut's entrance. Kagome's white haori slipped off of her right shoulder, revealing a full view of her chest for InuYasha. His cheeks turned scarlet, and he couldn't pull his eyes away. "K-Kagome." he whispered, many thoughts running through his mind. She looked down to see what he was looking at and nearly fainted. She yelped in embarrassment, and quickly covered herself, her cheeks even redder than his. That's the second time that's happened, him seeing more skin than what he needed to.

She quickly turned around, her back to him, fixing herself. His cheeks were still flamed, and he stared at her back, as if he were tranced. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, taking in her scent. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he whispered, shutting his eyes and massaging her stoamch.

Her heart began to beat faster, as she was at lost of what to say, so he continued. "I love everything about you, Kagome. I'm yours..for life." She leaned back into him, and he tightened his hold around her. "I know, InuYasha. It's just.. you would be the first person to.." she trailed off, her cheeks reddening again. He chuckled. She felt the vibration in his chest. "I know, Kagome. I smell your purity. I'm new at this too, y'know." She giggled. He smiled and rested his cheek against hers, happy to make her laugh. "I won't rush you, Kagome. But I just want you to know.." He nibbled on the side of her neck, catching her by surprise. Her arousal hit his nose immediately. She exhaled slowly, trying to avoid moaning again. It was killing him not to have his way with her now. But he had to wait. For her.

"That's the second part of the mating ritual." he finished, taking his mouth off of her neck. She gasped and turned around, facing him. "It is?" He nodded, noticing her eyes held a different emotion than usual. It took him a moment, but he finally figured out what it was. _Arousal. _He shoved the thought in the back of his mind for now. "I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to put any stress on you. We share a bond, because of that mark on your neck. But for an inpenetrable bond.." he trailed off and looked away. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "We'l have that bond soon, Inuchan. I promise." His heart melted at her generosity. She could wait _years_ to decide to do that. Geez, he loved her. She leaned up and placed her lips over his. He kissed her back, his arms finding themselves back around her. He began to back her against the wall again, except this time, she stumbled, so they toppled on the floor together. "Are you alright?" he asked, on top of her. She chucked. He saw this, and began to laugh also.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He gazed at the sleeping Rin atop of Ah Un. She looked so peaceful, one of her arms hanging off of the side. He smiled slightly, then glanced up at the full moon. They had been traveling all night, and Rin had been alseep for about an hour, so she rested on Ah Un so they could continue traveling.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He quickly turned back around, seeing her awoke, rubbing her eyes. He stopped walking.

"Yes, Rin?"

She smiled.

"Just making sure you're still there." He held back a warm smile. "Where else would I be, Rin?" She slowly climbed off of Ah Un and walked toward him. "I've been meaning to talk to you," she said, staring down at the ground. He watched her, sensing her sudden change in attitude. "What is it?" They began to walk side by side. "Well, I've been following you for so long now.." she began. Sesshomaru's heart almost stopped. "So you wish to be alone again?" "No no no, not that at all!" she replied, shaking her hands in front of her face. He exhaled, relieved.

"Aren't you tired of me being with you, M'Lord?" she asked softly, afraid to look at him. "I mean, you always have to protect me, like you did earlier. Doesn't it ever annoy you always having to come to my resc-" Before she could finish, Sesshomaru was standing directly in front of her, only inches away. She blushed at the closeness. "Rin, don't be foolish." "But M'Lord, I-"

He moved even closer, holding her arms. She gasped at what she saw. For the first time, his eyes held emotion. They held_ love. _He was about to speak, but was rudely interrupted. "My,my,my. It seems the intangible Sesshomaru has fallen in love, with a human girl, no less." Sesshomaru quickly turned around, seeing a man with long black hair. He grimaced and stepped protectively in front of Rin. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

The man chuckled.

"My name is Naraku."

-----------------------------------------------

**How's that for an ending for the 15th chapter!?**

**I think it's nice, hehe.**

**:D**


	16. Impatient

**Geeez, sorry about my update speed. Honestly, I've been so lazy lately. :| **

**But here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**:D**

**A/N: I always have room for suggestions!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Lady Kagome!" called one of the many villagers to the priestess. She and InuYasha had been chatting by the lake. She stood, seeing the worried look on the man's face. "Yes, what is it?" The man was out of breath, and obviously he had been running.

"Lady Kaede wishes to speak with you. She says it's urgent."

Kagome nodded and began toward her hut, InuYasha tagging alongside her. "What do you think she wants?" he whispered to her. Kagome thought for a moment. "Have you felt anything strange lately, InuYasha?" He raised a brow in curiousity. "Strange?" She sighed.

"It's very faint, but defiantly there. I feel something _onimous_."

The hanyou cocked his head, attempting to register what she was saying. They reached the hut to find Kaede sitting and sturring something that smelled like stew. "Sit ye two." She ordered, reaching for two extra bowls. "Kagome, I am sure ye are aware that a very strong demon is nearby," she said, filling up her bowl and handing it to her. She took it. "Yes, I sense it. I feels so _familiar_."

"InuYasha, do ye smell anything suspicious?"

The hanyou shook his head, accpeting the stew from her. "My demon senses haven't been quite up to par lately." Kaede rasied a brow. "Tonight is your night?" He nodded, looking away. He felt so embarrassed, so weak. He hated it. And worse, he couldn't protect Kagome. The priestess saw his distress, so she tenderly took his hand in hers'. He smiled as his heart fluttered at her touch. She still had the same effect on him as she did when they first met.

Their love wasn't dying, it was _growing._

"InuYasha, ye must be cautious. Since ye shall be human, and a strong demon is nearby, ye must stay in hiding."

He "feh'd" and said nothing more. "What if he comes to the village?" Kagome asked softly. Kaede had a thoughtful look on her face. "Then I'll send my strongest men out their to ward him off. I have already called a group of demon exterminators who should make it to our villgage soon enough, along with a very well rounded monk." Kagome stood with a determined look on her face. "Then I'll help too!" InuYasha shot up alongside her. "The hell you won't! What if something happens to you!?" he yelled, furious she would even suggest something so ludicrous. "But InuYasha.." she began, a soft look in her eyes. She held his cheek in her palm.

"I have to protect you tonight. You're going to be human, and I can't risk you getting hurt."

His eyes softened, all of his anger suddenly gone. He held his hand on top of hers'. "Kagome..I just can't risk it. If worse comes to worse.." he trailed off. "If worse comes to worse, then ye two will be left out of it," Kaede finished for him, also standing.

"It will be nightfall soon. Go hide InuYasha!" The old woman ordered, shoving them both out of the hut. The sun was slowly setting, but it looked beautiful. "Damn the new moon, " he grumbled, folding his arms in his sleeves. She smiled reassuringly.

"C'mon, let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him, leading him.

He smiled back and intertwined their fingers. Moments later, they were back in their own hut, just in time too. The moment they stepped in, InuYasha's features changed rapidly. His over flowing silver hair had transfomed into beautiful ebony locks. His claws were nothing more than human nails. The smooth, soft triangular ears atop his head had vanished. Last but not least, those amazing, breath taking firey eyes were a soft, gentle subtle dark brown. He gazed longingly at his mate. His human emotions were double what he already felt as a hanyou.

He didn't have as much control over them either. "InuYasha?" Kagome whispered softly, walking toward him. She knew he was more vulnerable, and how his human form affected his actions. She didn't mind at bit though.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, meeting her halfway and buried her face in his chest in a warm embrace. He began stroking his fingers through her raven hair, inhaling her scent and becoming even more prone to it. His eyes rolled as he fought his urges with every fiber in his being. "How am I going to protect you?" he asked softly. She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry about that, Inuchan. I'll be fine." She pulled back and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Just worry about remaining hidden," she whispered after pulling away, and stroking his lips with her thumb. His heart had melted. His skin felt tingly from her feather like touch. Everything she did was always felt more in his human form. He cursed himself silently for craving her so much.

When he didn't respond, she cocked her head to the side. "InuYasha?" He watched as his name flowed off of her lips. How he_ loved _her lips. He noticed how her hair was growing alot longer also. How he _loved_ her hair. Her scent was not only comforting, relaxing, and peaceful, but it was _arousing_. He _loved_ her scent. He loved everything about this little human girl. Those weren't the only things he noticed about her though. Her body was becoming more defined. Her small torso was well rounded and curvy, while her chest... He could actually feel the saliva forming in his mouth. His arms tightened around her waist, his previous thoughts driving him on the edge of insanity.

"Kagome.."

It had been weeks since he informed her of the second part of the mating ritual. With each passing day, he could feel his desire for her to increase dramatically. It was brutal having to wait. But he would. For her. Although, in his human form, it was making things a lot more difficult.

He quickly let go of her and gently shoved her away.

"InuYasha?" she whispered again, confused by his actions.

InuYasha knew that if they didn't complete the mating ritual soon, his demonic side would become impatient. If they waited too long, he would no longer be able to control his actions. With him being human right now, his demon side could easily take control over him, and that was the_ last _thing he wanted. He couldn't be around her right now. "Kagome..I-" "Are you alright?" She intervened, holding his hands. Even physical contact as simple as feeling her hands on his was too much right now. She gently pulled him to her and smiled, oblivious to the battle he was fighting with himself.

"I love you, InuYasha."

She leaned up and planted her lips on his. His eyes widened. He knew he should pull away. He tried, boy did he try. But having her scent wrapped around him, having her hands on his chest, feeling her tongue in his mouth, he _couldn't _pull away. His hand traveled to her neck, pulling it forward so he could taste her all the more. He began to walk forward, making her go backward and gently pressed her body against the wall. He _needed _her.

A moan escaped her mouth as she felt his tongue collide with hers'.

That one simple moan drove InuYasha wild. He couldn't control his desire for her after that. His human form _felt_ too much, _wanted_ too much. Unconsciously, one of his hands moved down to her chest. Her cheeks turned an unfamiliar shade of scarlet.

"I-InuYasha, what are you-"

"Shhh," he interrupted, not moving his hand, and trailing kisses down her neck.

"I won't hurt you."

With his reassuring words, her blush faded eventually, and she gradually took in what InuYasha was doing. He pulled at her white haori, slowly sliding it off of her right shoulder, trailing kisses to the new skin available to him. Another moan escaped her lips, enjoying his touch. However, their little moment of bliss was interrupted when a cry was heard outside.

"The demon! The demon is here!"

InuYasha quickly pulled away, swearing rather loudly. Kagome pulled her haori back over her shoulder and grabbed her bow and arrows. "What are you doing?! You're not going out there!" he cried, holding her arm. She gazed over her shoulder. They both glanced outside to see Kaede on a horse with a bow and arrows in hand. She couldn't quite make out the demon, but once again felt the familair presence. "InuYasha, I can't let Lady Kaede fight alone. I have to help her." "But Kagome-" She pecked him on his cheek. "I'll be fine, Inuchan." With that, the miko scurried outside.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Naraku?" repeated Sesshomaru, watching the man in front of him.

"Yes. This is rather odd, because I know all about you. In fact, I have a bit of information that I'm quite sure you'd be interested in," he said slyly,circling Sesshomaru to get a better look at Rin. She gasped and moved closer to her lord.

"She's a pretty thing."

He said with a smirk, and reached out to grab her chin. She flinched. Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's arm in mid air, and yanked it out of its socket at an inhuman speed, ripping it from his torso. Rin gasped at his strength. Naraku simply chuckled, not feeeling any pain.

"Good thing this body of mine is replacable."

"Something as lowly as you shall not touch Rin. Now why would you think you could have any info that I would want?"

"Well, M'Lord. You see, I've been hearing a lot of talk about two people that came out of the bone eater's well a while ago.."

----------------------------------------

**I've been thinking, do you guys think I should put a lemon in this story for Kagome and InuYasha?**

**I can simply avoid it all together, but I'm curious. I've never written a lemon before, so it would be my first.**

**But I'll leave it up to my precious reviewers! **

**Whichever gets more votes wins!**

**Vote now! :D**


	17. Immortal

**This update took longer than it needed to because my stupid caousin exited my work before I could save it. :|**

**But reading the reviews you all left me cheered me up a lot, so I feel motivated again!**

**:D**

**Now, as for the lemon, people are still voting, so I'll leave that out for a while!**

**Oh and btw, "I-hate-Kikyou-To-Hell" a lemon is sexual content between characters. So in other words, sex or no sex!?**

**Also! "Rain-dop" requested more SeeshomaruXRin, so I'm here to give it to you! Thanks for the idea "Mikayla-the-chimera" :D**

**Enjoy! AND THIS CHAPTER HAS NO LEMON, I WILL WARN YOU IF I DECIDE TO DO ONE!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why did you think something as that would interest me?" asked Sesshomaru. Naraku chuckled, as his arm began to grow back into place, not long at all after Sesshomaru ripped it off. "One of them was a priestess, while the other was a _hanyou." _ Sesshomaru turned around, his hair swirling in the air as he did. "You are foolish to think I would find interest in that." He walked away, leading Rin beside him. "You do not have any interest in your own_ brother_?" Naraku edged on, knowing that would get his attention. Sesshomaru haulted, and slightly turned his head, eyeing Naraku.

_"Half brother. _So InuYasha has crossed the well, has he? You have wasted your time, Naraku. Nothing you said has caught my attention in any way."

He continued walking, Rin close to his side. Naraku smirked and disappeared, another plan up his sleeve of course. He headed toward the village of the hanyou and the priestess, chuckling evilly. _'That jewel will be mine.' _

"You have a half brother, M'lord?" Rin asked quietly, staring up at him. He gazed down at her, noticing how beautiful she looked. "Yes, InuYasha is my half brother. Apparently, he and a priestess are traveling together."

"So why was he in a well?"

"They were in the Bone Eater's Well, to be specific. That well is destiny for him." Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"My father told me that InuYasha was destined to collide with that well. You see, he is not from this time period. He is from the future."

Rin stopped, not believeing his words.

"Is that even possible?" she whispered, eyeing him strangely. He nodded. "That well brought him here. We are all reincarnated. If he were to see me, he would wonder why I am here, because I am also in his time period. I will live on for hundreds of years, for I am immortal." She gasped.

"So..once I die, you'll live hundreds of years after that?" He picked up the sadness in her voice. He hesitantly reached out and moved the hair from her face.

"You don't have to die, Rin."

She blushed at his touch, and reached up to move her hand on top of his. "What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her touch caught him by surprise. She felt so _warm. _With his free hand, he touched Tensaiga, watching as her eyes drifted to it.

"I have no use for this sword, yet I am the only one able to wield it. It does not kill, but it provides life, just as it did with you twelve years ago." Her lips parted, attemtping to speak, but failing miserably.

_'He actually wants me around?' _

Her eyes softened. "What are you saying, Sesshomaru?" she whispered softly. He was surprised at how quickly she had become so formal with him. "The choice is yours." He replied, turning away. She quickly grabbed his hand. "If-if you want me to stay with you, then I'll do it." He rasied a brow. "Do you want to stay with me, Rin?" That question certainly caught her off guard. "Of course," she whispered, touching his cheek, a look of longing in her eyes. Those eyes of her were certainly _hypnotizing. _ Suprising the both of them, he reached over and held her cheek also.

Her blush immediately returned. "Then that is your answer, foolish girl."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome gasped when she saw the demon that was terrorizing their village. She could have sworn her heart stopped. Her jaw dropped, and her mind was racing. There, the demon stood, eyeing her evilly. He_ recognized _her. She recognized him.

Her lips parted, daring to speak the name her that came rushing to her lips.

"Naraku."

The name barely fell from her lips, but by his smile, he heard her. Something wasn't right though. This Naraku was dressed differently, and his hair was a lot longer. Then it hit her._ 'This is him Five hundred years in the past!.' _ But the way he watched her, the way he stared, he _did_ recognize her. _'But how is that possible?' _ "What is it that you want, demon?" hissed Kaede, directly in front of him. Naraku smirked and pointed directly at Kagome.

"Her."

Her heart quickened its pace.

'_Maybe he doesn't realize that he knows me.'_

Kaede turned, seeing what he pointed at. She rasied a brow. "What do ye want with her?" Naraku didn't take his eyes off of Kagome, not for a second. "That girl. She carries the sacred jewel. Her power is _astonishing. _What is her name?"

Kagome gasped.

_'So he doesn't know who I am?'_

Kaede grimaced. "Her name is no concern to ye! Leave our village at once, or we shall be forced to take action!" He merely chuckled. With the speed of lightning, he was directly in front of Kagome, holding her chin in his hand. She gasped again, not even seeing it coming.

"I smell another hanyou on you." She yanked out of his touch. "Because I am _mated_ with a hanyou." He grinned. "You're feisty. No matter, I shall take you as mine instead." Before he could grab her again, she had her bow and arrow ready, aiming directly at his forehead. "Touch me and I kill you," she spat out, her anger rising from the hell he had put her thorugh. This had to be a sick, twisted game. He wasn't even aware of everything he would put her through in the future. Kaede was surprised at the sudden anger in Kagome's voice. Naraku only grinned. "You wouldn't kill me."

She raised a brow.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Because I _will_ kill you." yelled a voice, from behind.

They both turned around to see a human InuYasha, his fists clenched. He couldn't stand by and watch any longer. He was_ way _too close to Kagome for comfort. "Oh, what do we have here? A hanyou in his human state," Naraku hissed. InuYasha instantly recognized him. He came to the same realization as Kagome, but remained silent about it. "_Her _hanyou, to be precise. How about you step away from her?" he ordered, moving closer. Kagome could sense the strong energy radiating from Naraku.

"Stay back, InuYasha!" she yelled, still aiming the arrow at him. He haulted. "But Kagome-" "We can't risk it!" she interrupted.

Before she could shoot the arrow, however, Naraku wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest, making her drop the bow and arrow. She gasped. "You're going to be my priestess, no matter how many years it takes." he whispered, and licked her ear. "Get your filthy paws off of Kagome, you bastard!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs, landing a punch square in his face. Naraku stumbled backward, landing on the ground.

_'Why does everyone want her, Dammit?' _

At the speed of light, he was back on his feet, brushing himself off as if the event never happened. Before anyone esle could move, however, a giant boomerang was flung in their direction. They all looked up to see a young woman in a black outift, a mask covering the bottom half of her face. Kagome and InuYasha gasped.

"Sango?"

The woman eyed them suspiciously. "How do you know my name?" she demanded, making her way over to them. Behind her was a man dressed in a purple and black robe. He wore a small ponytail. They gasped again.

"Miroku?"

He gave them the same look as Sango did. Before he could speak, Naraku interrupted. "The demon slayer and the monk. You two do not honestly think you can stop me, do you?" Their reunion would have to be put on hold. As for now, they had to deal with the problem at hand.

Naraku.

----------------------------------------------------

**I apologize for the short length of this chapter, but I was being rushed off, so I wanted**

**to at least give you all something!**

**R&R please! :)**


	18. I love you

**Updated! :D**

**And when you guys review, I would sincerely appreciate it if you gave me feedback on what you did, or didn't like about the chapter, and if you have any suggestions!**

**Be specific!**

**Thank you so much for everyone! Especially "InuYashaXKagome1994" for your specified review, I'll gladly take your advice! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------**

"What did I do that is so wrong?" Naraku asked innocently to the four people glaring at him. Miroku scowled. "Don't play innocent! You've caused so much trouble, and it's because of you that I have this damn curse in my hand!" The villan smirked. "Still holding a grudge, monk?" "Why you son of a-" "You killed my family," Sango whispered, her bangs covering her eyes. Kagome and InuYasha gasped. "Sango," Miroku whispered, reassuringly. She looked up, meeting Naraku's eyes.

"Have you no remorse? No dignity? Does it provide you with some _twisted_ high to murder?" she spat out, tears running down her cheeks. Kagome stared at her friend with longing. Sango was different in this time period. She carried so much spite, anger, and pain. The Sango Kagome knew was nothing like it.

_'I still feel a bond with her. She's still Sango, no matter how many years have passed.' _

Naraku chuckled. "Your family was pathetic. I thought you all were _demon slayers_, yet you couldn't even slay a_ hanyou_, such as me." Kagome lost it. Before anyone had a chance to reply, she picked up her bow and arrow and shot it directly in his back, leaving a huge hole. He gasped, and quickly spun around, eyeing her with disgust. "Sneaky wench." She gasped. _'How is he not dead?' _ He charged for her. InuYasha quickly charged at Naraku, knocking him off of his feet.

_'Damn this human body. I'm practically useless!' _

They both hit the groud with a loud thud, the gash still visible in Naraku's body. "You mutt!" He yelled, and with his inhuman stength, tossed InuYasha across the field into a tree. The impact was so strong, the trunk nearly broke in half. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, taking off in his direction. Miroku scowled. "Sango! Code 9!" he yelled. She nodded before glancing back over at the two. _'Why does it feel like I know the two of them?' _ Going back to the problem at hand, Sango whistled.

A monent later, a flying cat demon came their way. It landed right next to its master. Sango hopped on, letting the cat take her into the air. "Perfect timing, Kirara." Kagome reached InuYasha, whom seemed to be unconscious from the impact.

"InuYasha," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. He had a huge gash in the back of his head. "Please wake up, we need you." Miroku glanced over at them, also feeling a connection with them.

'_I know them from somewhere.'_

A name suddenly popped into his head. "Kagome!" he yelled, getting her attention. She gasped.

_'How does he know my name?'_

When she responded, he gasped._ 'How did I know her name? Nevermind that now.' _ "We need your sacred arrows!" he called. She nodded and glanced back over at InuYasha. Kaede ran toward them. "Go child, I shall watch after him." She nodded, and reluctantly ran over to Miroku. He began to whisper the plan to hear. When done, she nodded. Naraku chuckled. "What do you plan to do, monk? You cannot defeat me!" The gash in his body began to rejuvinate, slowly closing completely. From the hair, Sango yelled "hirikotsu!" launching the weapon toward him. Naraku easily dodged it. "Is that all you got, woman!?" "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted, releasing the cloth that covered his hand. A burst of wind was coming out of it, making Kagome gasp.

It appeared to be sucking up everything in its path, including Naraku. He struggled to keep his ground, and he was doing a decent job of it. Kagome pulled the arrow back on its string, and let it fly.

_'Hit the mark!' _

The arrow hit Naraku directly in his chest, once again. He fell to his knees, and the wind began to overcome him. The villagers began crowding around the scene, one of them getting a bit too close. A stray little boy seemed so fascinated by the power coming from the monk's hand, continued to move closer and closer. Miroku smirked. "No where to run, Naraku!" Right before he could be sucked in, however, Naraku cleverly grabbed the little boy, and shoved him protectivley in front of himself like a shield.

"Would you dare kill a little boy just to get to me?" He hissed. "Dammit!" he yelled, and quickly put the cloth back over his hand. Thw ind had created a lot of dust, and when it finally cleared, Naraku had vanished. Sango lande don the ground and swore loudly. "How low can someone be to involve an innocent child?" she shouted. The mother of the boy ran over and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face. Kagome sighed, putting the arrows in the quiver on her back. The bow hooked onto the quiver itself, making it easier on her, since she could carry the bow ad arrows wherever she went. She glanced over at Kaede and InuYasha, seeing her tending to the wound on the back of his head.

"Miroku, Sango?"

They both turned to look at her, that familair feeling returning. "You're name..is Kagome, right?" Sango asked softly, making her way to her. Kagome nodded slowly. "And he's InuYasha?" Miroku asked, pointing to him.

She nodded again.

"How..How did we know that?"

Kagome smiled, happy to have her friends back.

"Come inside our hut, I'll explain everything."

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara all sat in the small hut, a pot boiling in the center. Kagome had just finished explaining everything to them, and their mouthes were agape. InuYasha had woken up a little before, and he clarified everything that she said. "So you're saying we are all best friends in the future?" Sango said softly, still skeptical. Kagome nodded and smilled. "That's why you knew our names," InuYasha added, his mouth full of ramen. Miroku thought for a moment, also eating the ramen. "So why are you and Kagome in our time?" Kagome sighed. "That's the thing. We don't know." Sango's eyes traveled to the jewel around her neck.

"You carry the Sacred Jewel. Maybe that has something to do with it?"

Kagome nodded. "That's what I'm starting to believe also." They chatted for the rest of the night, Kagome and InuYasha answering any questions the two had. "So, are you two together?" Kagome teased, her chopsticks pointing at them. Sango quickly blushed and shook her hands in front of her face.

"Never! This lecherous monk doesn't know **HOW** to have a relationship!"

Miroku faked being hurt. "Sango, how can you accuse me of such?" he asked, stroking her backside. Her face turned even redder, and Kagome could have sworn she saw fumes coming out of her ears. Kirara flinched as a loud "smack" was heard. His cheek had a very red handprint on it. InuYasha chuckled. "You guys are still the same!" Miroku smiled, feeling like a piece of his life had always been missing without Kagome and InuYasha. Sango felt the same. Hours later, Kaede had given Miroku and Sango their own hut, much to Sango displeasure and Miroku's liking, of course.

"I'm really sorry about not being able to protect you, Kagome," InuYasha mumbled when they were finally alone. He was still in his human form, and the guilt was eating him alive. Her eyes softened. "InuYasha, you're human right now. I wanted to protect you," she said with a small smile. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her as he did so. They were leaning against the wall. "I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you," he whispered. She gazed up at him.

"I know, InuYasha. I know."

She kissed him, remembering they'd been interrupted earlier. That's all it took for all of his desire, his lust to return. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Her scent had become stronger, the scent of arousal. "Kagome," he whispered. "Hmm?" she responded, running her nails over his chest. He shut his eyes, her touch worsening the situation. He chewed on his bottom lip. He had to hae control. "Kagome, I-" She began chewing and sucking on his neck, repaying the attention he had given her earlier.

He stopped in mid sentence as he eyes popped open. "That feels so good," he whispered, his grip around her tightening. He _tried_ to control himself. He crushed his lips over hers and began fumbling with her haori again. He_ needed _to touch her._ Everywhere._ Before he could get it off, a voice outside was heard. "InuYasha! Let me re-dress your bandages on your head!" It was Kaede, and she was just inches away from their hut. He spat out another curse and reluctantly pulled away from his preistess and stomped outside. "I'm tired of these damn interruptions!" he grumbled.

Kagome giggled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sango?" whispered Miroku, walking up behind her. She was outside, staring at the full moon. She turned her head slightly and gave a fake smile. "Hi." He plopped down next to her, noticing the sad expression on her face. "We'll defeat Naraku, if that's what you're worried about." "I know, I know. It's just...defeating Naraku won't..." She trailed off, her vision becoming blurry with tears. "It won't bring my family back!" Miroku's eyes softened, as he brought an arm around her and let the sad girl cry in his chest.

"I know you're hurting Sango. I wish I could give you the comfort that you need, I really do."

He stared down at his hand. "I have to defeat Naraku before this wind tunnel kills me." She looked up at him, the sobs stopping.

"I won't let you die, Miroku," she whispered.

He smiled half heartedly and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. " Nor will I let you, Sango. I can't let the most important person in my life die." She gasped, eyeing him with disbelief. "You really mean that Miroku?" He kissed her forehead and leaned his chin on top of her head.

"Of course, my dear Sango."

"I feel the same Miroku."

He held her tighter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru stared off into the distance, watching the moon. Rin had gone to sleep on Ah Un, who wasn't too far behind him. Deciding he needed to relax a bit, he leaned against a nearby tree and shut his eyes. He didn't ever sleep, but the need to relax overcame him. Not too long after he did, He heard footsteps crunching against the leaves. His eyes immediately popped open to see Rin tip toeing toward a hill containg many flowers.

_'Why is she trying to be sneaky?' _

"Rin?" Her back froze, and she slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru watching her intently. She quickly scratched the back of her head, surprised that he heard her. "Uh..Hi M'Lord!" He rasied a brow in suspicion.

"Where were you sneaking off to?" "Uhh..Just wanted to..go for a walk!" she lied.

_'I just wanted to surprise him with a flower.' _

He slowy stood and made his way toward her, seeing through her little lie. "What were you_ really _doing?" She sighed, but thought of a plan. She suddenly took off into sprint toward the flower covered hill, giggling as she did. His brow raised even higher.

_'She's trying to escape?'_

Without even thinking, he went after her, jumping in the air and landing in front of her. For the first time, he smirked.

"Gotcha."

She gasped._ 'So he really does know how to have fun!' _ Still giggling, she tried to make her way past him, but he grabbed ont her waist. She immediatley blushed at his contact. He had _never_ grabbed her waist before.

The moment he touched her, that feeling of lust returned. She was pressed against him. Feeling her squirm somehow aroused him.

"Trapped," he whispered in her ear seductively.

----------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Just wanted to give a bit of a romance scene for all three couples!**


	19. Revenge

**Oops, one of my reviewers pointed out an error in my story! What happened in the last chapter took place on the new moon, meaning it wasn't visible for the other characters to look at!**

**Lol, but the story must go on, and I'll try to avoid any further errors such as that!**

**Also, I want to take this time to thank ALL of my reviewers who have followed me with this story, and has given me their opinion for almost every chapter!**

**You guys' opinions mean a lot to me, and you're the reason this story isn't discontinued! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**------------------------------------------**

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, shocked by his sudden change in tone. Was he _flirting_ with her? He leaned closer to her, staring into her eyes, attempting to read them. "Yes, Rin?" Her cheeks flushed at how close he had suddenly become to her. "Erm.." "You're _going_ to stay with me," he whispered, searching her eyes. She gasped.

"What?"

Not moving, he continued.

"I won't let you die. I want you to live on forever..with me." Her lips parted, but nothing short of intelligent came out of her mouth.

"I..you..us..forever?" He chuckled and gripped her tighter.

"Tensaiga will revive you each time you die, but I don't _want _to revive you Rin. I don't _want _you to die."

"So..what are you saying Sesshomaru?"

He leaned closer and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Be my mate. Once a human mates with a demon, their life spands are bonded, so one does not out live the other. You shall age as a demon...just like me." She gasped, her cheeks turning even redder than before.

"I would love that."

The words just fell off of her tongue so easily, as if she had no control over it. His eyes lit up. She'd _never_ seen so much emotion in them before. Before another thought could enter her mind, she noticed him leaning closer and closer.

_'Is he really going to kiss me?'_

Her heart pace quickened incredibly, and her knees felt weak. She felt woozy. He was so close she felt his breath on her lips. A voice suddenly broke them apart, rather abruptly.

"Please...Please Help me."

It was faint, but they definatly heard it. They looked toward the direction of the voice to see a young boy on the ground,walking toward them. He fell to the ground with a thud, now unconscious. "Oh my God," Rin whispered, running toward him. He had a large gash in his back, and was losing a tremendous amount of blood. Someone attempted to murder him, but fortunately failed. He looked no older than eleven. She felt his forehead and pulled her head back and gasped.

_'He's burning up.' _

Sesshomaru studied the boy, gazing over his injuries, and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked toward Ah Un.

"What are you doing, M'Lord?" she asked, noticing how rough he was with the boy. He placed him on Ah Un and gazed at her.

"We're going to take him to a village were he can get medical help."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Her feet were dripping with blood, but she continued to run, fearing for her life. She heard the beast behind her, his speed increasing. 'I have to get out of her!' "Get back here priestess," the being snarled, while almost closing the distance between them. **_

_**She picked up her pace, wincing at the pain the forest floor was providing for her bare, soar feet. The well came into view. 'Almost there!' **_

_**The demon grabbed her wrist, yanking her toward it. She screamed in terror, and began punching and kicking it. Landing a punch in its eye, it dropped her, temporarily blinded.**_

_**She took full advantage of this opportunity and took off at full speed, finally reaching the well. She hopped in, tears falling from her eyes, overcome with joy. 'I finally made it.'**_

_**She noticed something soon after, however. She wasn't transported from the fuedal era! She was still there! Before she could look around to see what the problem was, the demon swooped her up, dragging her by her ankle. 'Noooooooooo!'**_

She shot up, beads of sweat traveling down her face. Her best friend eyed her, worry clouding her features. It was at least nine a.m and Miroku and InuYasha had went out to hunt for food, while Sango had came right on in, heating up the pot. "Are you alright, Kagome?" She was by her side in less than a second.

Kagome wiped away her sweat.

_'Why do I continue to have that dream!?'_

She plastered on a fake smile. "I'm fine, Sango! Just a bad dream." Sanog raised a brow in suspicion, but left it alone. "If you say so. The guys went out for food, while Kaede is in a nearby village to aid them with supplies." Kagome nodded, looking around. A sudden thought just occured to her. "Sango? Was your family really murdered?" Sango's disposition changed as she got comfortable, staring at the ceiling of the hut. "Naraku murdered my father, and my entire village. He took something so precious from me." She stared at her hand, and clenched it into a fist.

"But I _will_ kill him, even if I have to die in the process. He took away the most important thing from me, Kagome. He took away_ Kohaku_."

Kagome gasped. She remembered Kohaku to be the annoying twerp Sango always complained about. He was alive and well in her time.

_'But that doesn't matter, does it? She has to endure that pain for five hundred years.'_

"He was so timid, Kohaku. He was becoming such a good demon exterminator, and he always had such an optimistic attitude. He didn't deserve to have that _taken_ from him. I will seek revenge for my village, for my father, and for my brother." Kagome stared at her, sadness in her eyes, and reassuringly placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll defeat Naraku, Sango. All of us." Sango nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Kagome."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, you never told me what's going on with you and Kagome," Miroku began as he and InuYasha each held a bag of freshly caught fish. They were on their way back to the village. The hanyou's cheeks turned a shade

of red. "She's my mate,' He said sheepishly. Miroku smirked and raised a brow.

"So that means you two already-"

"Shut it pervert, we haven't done anything!" he yelled, already knowing where his lecherous friend was going with it. "But if she is your mate, why have you two done nothing?" He asked seriously. InuYasha sighed. "She's not ready to do.._that._ Which is fine, I mean I'll wait for her as long as I need to," He said softly, his eyes glistening.

Miroku smiled warmly. "What about you, monk? You and Sango obviously have something going on!" He chuckled.

"Sango has it in for me, but I do..I do feel strongly for her."

"Then why do you flirt with other women!?"

"InuYasha, I do not 'flirt' as you called it."

"Oh really, then what do you call asking random women to bare your children!?"

"I call it small talk!"

"Small talk!?"

"Yes, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

A huge sweat drop fell from the hanyou's head.

"But honestly, Sango is the only woman I can see myself with. I.. I love her." InuYasha sighed.

"Then tell her!"

Miroku cocked a brow, a smirk on his face. "_You're_ giving love advice, InuYasha?" InuYasha blushed and stomped ahead. "Fine! Don't take it! Be a lecher for the rest of your life!"

He chuckled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The little boy opened his eyes and looked around. "Relax, you must get some rest," he heard a woman say. He gazed up at her, as he felt her gently pushing him back down. They were alone in a hut. She squeezed a damp cloth, and placed it on his forehead.

"W-Where am I?" he whispered, almost too afraid to speak.

_'And why can't I remember anything?'_

She gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry, you're safe. You collasped, so you were brought here. I'm Rin, what's your name?"

He struggled to remember, but no thoughts entered his mind. She saw him struggling and furrowed her brows.

"If it's too much of a strain-"

"No, No, I need to remember," he interrupted, still thinking. Finally, a name came to him.

It flowed off of his lips with ease.

"My name is..Kohaku."


	20. Dreaming

**I'm back, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**------------------------------------------------**

_**She turned her head as her feet slammed against the forest floor. The demon was too far behind to catch up now. It was a tiger demon, and had a logical amount of agility. Not risking it, she continued at her fast pace, sending many leaves flying as she did. The wind was tremendously strong, almost blowing her backward. She had to fight it though, she had to push through. The moon was shining full and bright, just as it always had when a being was chasing her. For the first time, she realized she was dreaming. **_

_**'I've had this same dream so many times, I can finally recognize it as such.'**_

_**She knew when it would end when she would wake up sweating. When the demon finally caught her is when her eyes would pop open. This time was slightly different though. She was determined to make it to the well again and see why it wouldn't transfer her to her time. If she couldn't do it in real life, maybe she could in her dreams. **_

_**The wind blew harder, as if it knew she were on a mission, and aimed her to fail. The trees began to rumble roughly, acting as if they would fall down on her at any given moment. She noticed that everything in this nightmare was holding her back, attempting to frighten her. The wind, the moon with its bright glares at her, nearly blinding her, and the sharp objects on the ground, poking at her feet, causing serious bruises and cuts.**_

_**A branch tumbled to the ground right in front of her. She nearly gasped, but quicky jumped over it. The demon however, wasn't so fast so the branch slowed it down. She sighed in relief. She needed all of the time she could get to have a thorough look at the well. The sky began to turn an unruly green. The clouds formed a skull, which watched her every move. She tried to push it out of her mind. **_

_**'Get it together, girl. It's only a dream.'**_

_**The skull towered over her, lowering closer to the ground. Her eyes widened. It was coming for her! Her realization caused many problems, for all of this didn't happen in the dreams she had had before. The well came into view, just as it always did. Shutting her eyes, she sped up, ignoring the pain of her throbbing feet. More branches fell, but she dodged them with ease. 'Nothing will slow me down!' Finally, she made it to the well, and swung herself over. Just as before, she went nowhere. **_

_**She sighed and knew once the demon reached her, she would wake up. She bent down on her knees, brushing the dirt aside, looking for anything that could be blocking her exit from this world. After seconds of digging, she gasped. There was an orange barrier shaped as tiny chains, blocking the exit. She leaned down to grab one of them, but it instantly repelled her touch, shocking her. Her eyes widened. **_

_**'Something isn't right. This barrier is evil, so why did it not purify at my touch?'**_

_**She attmepted again, hearing the demon getting closer. It repelled her once again, this time leaving a minor scar on her right hand, causing blood to appear. She winced. **_

_**'What is going on?' **_

_**Before she could have another thought, the demon had appeared, reaching down and grabbing her by the hair. She sighed and shut her eyes, accepting her fate, and waited to wake up...**_

Her eyes popped open, and as always, her bangs were glued to her forhead from the sweat. She slowly sat up, careful to not wake the sleeping hanyou who sat against the wall, Tetsusaiga in hand. Ever since Naraku, he was on his guard at all times. His head bobbed forward, and he would quickly bring it back, only to do it again.

She giggled to herself, but stopped when she felt a sensation on her right hand. She pulled it up to her eyes, eyeing it thorugh the darkness. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. The minor scar she received from touching the barrier in her dream was there, in plain sight. 

_'How is this possible?'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kohaku sighed as he gazed at his new village. Everyone seemed so happy, so _oblivious_ that evil existed. Heck, who was he kidding? He was guilty of it too. The corners of his mouth tugged upward into a wry smile. Being in this place almost made him forget his problems, his _amnesia. _His smile faded. He had no idea who he was, where he came from, or if he even had a family. The children his age played around, harrassing other villagers and getting yelled at.

_'Was I ever like that? So..childish?' _

Having amnesia was a toll on the eleven year old. Unbeknownst to him, it had changed him dramatically. He used to be such a care free, optimistic child. Now, he was melancholy, depressed. He viewed things the way an adult would, his perception of the world was morbid, dry, black and white with no gray area inbetween.

Either something was, or it wasn't.

Either it exsited, or it didn't.

Either you were dead, or alive.

There_ was _no middle ground. He clenched his fist in anger. This village, his new home, had been so kind to him, taken him in without a second thought. It had been about a week since that pretty lady named Rin brought him there. She said she would visit hom ever so often, just to make sure he was ok. He found himself blushing at her kindness. "I can't stay here," he grumbled, staring at the ground.

"I have to figure out who I am, and this village won't provide me with that information."

He reached up and popped the ribbon from his head, his maroon hair cascaded around his neck. He tossed the now torn ribbon aside, liking the feeling of his hair being free. He slowly stood, giving one last look at the village. Later that night, he had left, beginning a journey to find out who he was.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There had been an awkward silence between the usually talkative Rin and Sesshomaru. She lagged behind him a bit, her hand clutching the leash that was tied to Ah Un. Her eyes roamed the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Sesshomaru had asked her to be his mate.

_'And he almost kissed me.'_

Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought, as she chewed on her nails nervously. Sensing her emotions, Sesshomaru haulted, making Rin bump into him.

"I'm so sorry, M'Lord, my mind has just been elsewhere." She apologized quicky. He turned to face her, those golden suns of his piercing though her. When he didn't say anything, she slid her tongue across her lips nervously.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I-"

He put a finger to her lips.

"You talk too much, fooish woman."

Her brows furrowed at him comment, but before she could spit out a smart remark, he pressed his lips firmly on hers, making her melt.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was setting, and she slowly made her way toward the well. She had wanted to pick up a few herbs incase they had another battle, and she would be prepared.

With her dream occuring in her mind, a sudden desire to check out the well overcame her. InuYasha had told her to be back before nightfall, and hopefully she could keep her promise if she hurried. With the herbs in hand, she scurried toward it. Moments later, it had come into view. Just as she was about to swing herself over it, a voice interrupted her.

"The priestess that guards the Sacred Jewel is traveling alone?"

She quickly spun around and her jaw dropped. Her eyes widnened. It was the exact same tiger demon from her dream. "Oh Gods," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. The demon smirked, enjoying the look of fear on her face. She had left her bow and arrows back at the hut, thinking she wouldn't need them.

She cursed inwardly at her stupidity. It slowly made it's way toward her.

She backed away, only to back into a tree. This wasn't a dream, it was oh so real.

Fear overcame her, immense fear.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

InuYasha, who was back at his hut with Sango and Miroku, slurped up ramen. The sun had finally set, and Kagome still wasn't back. Getting frustrated, the hanyou stood. "I'm going to go search for her, I'll be back." "Wait!" Miroku called. InuYasha rolled his eyes. "What is it, Monk?"

"Give her a little more time. Maybe she's looking for a specific herb or something. And if she were in any trouble, wouldn't you feel some type of pain?"

He had told Miroku about their bond, and what happened when Kagome was in trouble back in their own era.

InuYasha "Keh'd" and plopped back down.

"Guess you're right."

Sango smiled. "See, you guys should have more faith in-"

She cut off, seeing the expression on InuYasha's face. He began to clutch his chest, feeling that familiar, tight pain. His eyes widened, realizing what it was. He quickly stood, holding onto the wall for support.

"She's in danger."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Don't be afraid, little lady," the demon hissed, blocking her only path to freedom. It eyed the jewel around her neck with hunger. He reached out for it, only to have his hand burned at the intensity of it. He scowled.

_'Deja vu',_ she thought to herself. "Hand it over, or I end your life right here." She shook her head. "I won't let someone with evil intentions have the jewel." He smirked evilly and ran one of his claws along her arm, before piercing it through her skin, causing a tiny pool of blood to appear. She winced. Seeing her reaction, his smirk widened.

"The pain hasn't even begun yet, deary."

She shut her eyes, anticipating more pain, but instead heard a sound that was similiar to someone struggling for air. Her eyes popped open only to see her mate with his claws wrapped around the demon's neck. "InuYasha.." He looked angry, but it was a _different_ type of angry. The demon continued to struggle to breath, as Miroku came up behind the demon and put a sacred sutra on it. It immediately vanished into thin air.

Sango came soon after. "Kagome, are you alright?" She asked, giving her a once over. She nodded slowly, happy to see her friends. InuYasha slowly approached her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"InuYasha?"

He held her out at arms length, an unfamilair emotion running through his eyes. "I told you to be back before sundown," he snapped. She gasped. "I know...it's just..I.." His brows furrowed in frustration. "You could have gotten hurt, Kagome! Does that mean nothing to you!?" he yelled, still infuriated that she hadn't come back when she said she would. The level of his voice scared her. "I know, InuYasha, but I got..sidetracked."

"This is why I told you to come back! You keep putting yourself in danger, dammit! Do you not understand how that makes me feel? It's hell wondering if you're alright. And I'm feeling that feeling too often for comfort!"

His voice was getting louder and louder. She almost winced. "I'm sorry, Inucha, I just-" "How about you "just" be more careful, dummy!"he interrupted, and turned his back to her. "Awww, they're having their first fight," Miroku noted, snickering. Sango also laughed, fniding them amusing.

Kagome's brows furrowed in annoyance. "I'll try, I don't get caught up in danger on purpose, y'know!"

"Well, you sure as hell could have fooled me," he grumbled, still turned away from her. She couldn't believe how he was acting. Instead of retorting, she simply turned on her heel and stormed away from him into the woods.

_'That meanie!I'll show him!'_

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't hear someone sneak up behind her.

What she felt, however, was a strong hand grip her, haulting her in her steps, and placing a firm hand over her mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and review please!**


	21. Enter Koga

**Sorry for the late update, I'll try and be quicker with the next one!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to write it!**

**Been having a sminge of good ole' writers' block lately, but enough with my babbling, here it is!**

**:D**

**--------------------------------------------**

Before bidding a farewell to his village, Kohaku recieved a more comfortable outfit than the one he had been so used to. The old man and woman who he had been staying with offered it to him as a farewell present. He gladly accepted, finding the change in clothes rather refreshing. It was an outift simliar to InuYasha's, except it was a dark grey with a black belt in the mddle, holding up the pants.

When he had awaken from his unconscious state a week earlier, he had had a metal weapon attatched to his side. It was shaped like a large fang, and for a moment, he wondered what he was doing with such a weapon.

After practicing with it, he realized that he must have been some kind of slayer before his amnesia.

With it also by his side, Kohaku began to practice with it, realizing that he was fairly decent. He had good agility also, which also led to him to think that he was a slayer. If a demon attacked, he believed he would have a fair chance of survival, as long as he continued to practice. The wind began to blow fiercely. Winter would be arriving soon. His short dark hair was thrown all around, the wind taking control of it. He wrinkled his freckled nose, becoming chilled.

"I don't even know where I'm going," he grumbled, still walking, the night moon glistening, almost blinding him. But he would not allow himself to be coddled in that village. He needed to be on his own, to grow up.

"Even if I am just eleven, I feel so much older."

An image of a young woman suddenly popped into his mind. His eyes widened._ 'That woman, who is she?' _She held a small smile, and she had long, black hair.

_'Why do I feel like I'm supposed to know her?' _

As if on cue, a loud noise was heard. He spun around and saw a tree being tossed his direction. His eyes widened, and he quickly evaded it. A very large demon was slowly making its way in his direction. It appeared to be as_ least _10 ft tall, and resembled nothing short of an ogre. Apparently, it was looking for something, not even concerned with Kohaku at the moment. At the blink of an eye, a red blur dashed past the demon, almost too fast to even be traced. When it finally stopped, it was a littler boy, who looked no older than eight.

He had fiery red hair, and little feet that resembled that of a fox. His eyes were emerald, and they haulted on Kohaku. "Don't just stand there! Help me get rid of this guy!" He was obviously in a trance, and the little boy had knocked him out of it. He nodded, and ran by the red headed boy's side.

"Why is this thing even after you?" The boy crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "I stole some of his food." Kohaku gasped.

"You're a thief!?"

"I was hungy, and he didn't need_ all _of it!"

Hearing the demon charged toward them interrupted their little quarrel. They quickly jumped opposite directions, confusing the ogre. "You distract him, and I'll finish the job!" Kaohaku whispered to the little boy. He nooded, and ran and jumped on the demon's back! He bit into his shoulder roughly, his fangs piercing the ogre's skin.

It wailed in pain, and reached for the little boy, but failed miserably, for he had jumped off and shouted "Fox fire!" He sent green flames pummeling toward it, achieving in setting the dmeon on fire. Its wails grew, and that's when Kohaku jumped in the air and swung his chain around its neck, severing its head. Its body tumbled to the ground, the severed head following it. The little boy brightenend and ran to Kohaku.

"Thanks a bunch! Here, we can split the food as a reward."

He took out a handfull of dried meat and placed it in Kohaku's hand, grinning. Kohaku smiled.

_'I am kinda hungry..'_

"I'm Kohaku! What's your name anyways?"

"My name is Shippo!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was gleaming through her closed eyelids, forcing her to open them. A waterfall could be heard in the distance. Her forehead was soaked with sweat, and she felt nauseous. Her body felt weak and she felt flimsy. Her body felt sticky, as it was also covered with a thin film of sweat. Something was poking her. she slowly sat upm realizing she was laying in a hay stack. She gasped and quickly looked around, her eyes meeting nothing more than a cave.

_'Where am I? And how did I get here?'_

Her question was answered a second later. A young man walked into the entrance of the cave, his amazing blue eyes landing on her. Kagome's jaw dropped, his familiar face startling her. He had lengthy dark brown hair, which was tied up into a ponytail, and still cascaded down his back. He was covered ni some sort of fur, which looked simliar to that of a wolf. A grin landed on his lips when he saw that the beautiful girl had awakened. "About time you got up!" He said and plopped down beside her.

"K-Koga?" she whispered, leaning forward to fully examine him. He raised a brow in curiousity. "How you know my name? Wait, have we met? You do look familiar," he said softly, rubbing his chin in thought. She grinned and shoved her arms around him, embracing him into a hug. "It's so good to see you!" she said excitedly. Honestly, it was good to see_ anyone _back from their era. His cheeks turned a faint shade of scarlet, but he embraced her back_. _

_'I could defiantly get used to this.'_

She pulled back, and a sudden thought hit her mind. "Wait, why am I here?" He stood, stretching his muscles. "I brought you here, priestess! You are the guardian of the sacred jewel, thus you must be my wife!" A huge sweat drop fell from the side of her head.

_'He's still the same, even 500 years in the past.'_

Not even bothering to argue, she also stood. "By the way, my name is Kagome, incase you didn't remember."

He gazed at her, that name setting off many alarms before. "How do I know you?" he asked softly, moving closer to her. "It's a pretty long and boring story," she said quickly, backing away. "Now, can I at least run and to the hot springs?"

He smirked. "Fine, fine, Ka-go-me. But you better return!" She chuckled, happy to be reunited with her friend. He dug behind the hay and handed her a long, white haori. "Here, you're current attire is filthy. I borrowed this from a fellow female wolf demon. It's clean." She nodded, clutching in her hands and scurried off to the hot springs. She glanced around, making sure she was alone, and quickly disposed of her priestess outfit and sank into the warm springs.

_'I wonder why InuYasha hasn't come looking for me.'_

Her brows furrowed in irritation, thinking back to that petty arguement they had, but her eyes softened.

_'Either way, I sure do miss him. Maybe he needs a break...'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where the hell is she? I turn my back on her for a second, and she disappears!" InuYasha yelled in frustration, searching for his priestess all night. A sleepy Miroku and Sango sat on a tired Kirara, as they all helped look for their friend. InuYasha continued to slice down trees, his anger increasing. But it was no longer fury he was feeling, it was _worry_.

"I have to find her," he whispered softly, clutching his fists tightly. "Maybe we should rest for a while, InuYasha, and regain our strength," Miroku suggested, stifffling a yawn. "He's right, InuYasha, we've been at this all night. If we don't get some sleep, we're going to collapse form exhaustion," Sango chipped in. The hanyou sighed, knowing full well his companions were human, and did need their rest.

"You guys head back home, I'll continue to look for her."

"But InuYasha-"

"No buts," he grumbled.

"I need to find her..I can't sleep until she's back in my arms." Sango sighed in defeat. "Alright, but please be safe," Miroku said softly, as they turned around, heading back to their hut. InuYasha continued, his heart aching more and more from his time without his future wife.

_'Where have you gone, Kagome?'_

"All of this because of that stupid arguement," he grumbled to himself, racing from tree limb to tree limb. His expression saddened.

_'If I could just hold you in my arms once more, I promise I won't let go, you silly girl. Just come back to me, please.'_

As if the Kami had spared his request, the faint scent of his love reached his nose.

His eyes widened in shock.

_'I'm coming Kagome!'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After her long soak in the hot springs, the beautiful maiden slowly got out, squeezing her wet hair, fully nude. She stretched and closed her eyes, yawning.

"Kagome!"

Before she realized what was happening, she saw a red blur in front of her, and felt two strong arms wrap around her naked figure. Her cheeks reddened, realizing her situation. She saw the long , silver hair over the man's shoulder, and realized it was her mate.

"InuYasha," she whispered.

_'Thank Kami she's alright.'_

"I'll never let you out of my sight again."

He held her arms length, ready to pour his heart out to her, to tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for everything.

That is, until he saw her body, and how unusually _bare_ it was. His eyes wandered all over her, taking in each curve, each detail. He felt the saliva building up in the corner of his mouth, and felt his lower region tugging at his pants.

"K-Kagome.."

She felt his eyes burning her, and her cheeks turned scarlet. Where was that damn haori? She scanned her eyes for it, and found it not too far away.

Trying to get away, she made a run for her haori. The hanyou grabbed her wrist, and held her back, lightly shoving her against a nearby rock wall.

"I- InuYasha, what are you-"

He smashed his lips against hers' planning on taking her right there. Kagome subconsciously replied, nibbling on his bottom lip. His hands began to move down, anxious to touch those breasts that he'd been ogling for so long. God, he needed her. His urges were becoming overwhelming.

He began to kiss her neck, sucking and nibbling on it slightly. She tossed her head back and a moan escaped her lips.

Her arousal was much stronger than usual, and that's when he realized it.

_'She wants this as much as I do.'_

With that piece of knowledge, he no longer felt the need to hold back. Her moans were escalating into something more, and it was driving him insane. He was seconds away from cupping her in his hand.

Before he could go any further, however, a loud voice erupted, intruding on their moment.

"What the hell are you doing to my Kagome!?" Koga screamed, his eyes turning into slits at the hanyou.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Read and review please!**

**;)**


	22. Lunar Rainbow

**It seems that most of my reviewers voted FOR the lemon, so I will be doing one!**

**Oh, and Also, it will be in this chapter.**

**So just to clarify: **

**THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**For those who did not want the lemon, I will mark where it begins and ends, so you can skip it. **

**Now, I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter, so**

**please read and review!**

**This is my FIRST lemon, so excuse the errors, or anything of the sort!**

**Enjoy! **

**:D**

**---------------------------------------------------**

InuYasha quickly pulled away, and shielded his nude priestess form the wolf demon. When their eyes met, he gapsed, immediately recognizing him.

"Koga!?"

The wolf demon cocked his head and rubbed his chin.

"I know you too, don't I? Either way, you're standing next to what's _mine_!"

InuYasha furrowed his brow. "You're still the same, I see! Kagome is _mine_, you mangy wolf." As the two continued to argue, Kagome slid on the white haori Koga gave her, and then proceeded to clear her throat very loudly.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you two didn't talk about me like I'm property or something!"

Koga rushed over, shoving pass the hanyou to clutch the miko's hands into his own.

"My apologies, my beautiful bride, you are most certainly not property."

InuYasha's eye twitched and he quickly snatched her hands away from the demon.

"Bride? Psht, Kagome is my bride, you wolf."

Kagome's cheeks turned pink.

"B-bride?" She whispered, ignoring Koga completely. The hanyou faced her, his cheeks also pink.

."Well..I've been thinking..Kagome, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else..and I..I love you..I just picture you being my bride one day."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh, InuYasha!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched, surprised, but soon welcomed her demon's warmth. She stood, gazing at the small lake in front of them, watching their reflections in the water. "Be with me tonight, Rin," he whispered sensually, stroking the girl's tummy. She leaned back into her love, and gazed into his glistening eyes.

"Is that what you really want, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Oh, this was definately what he wanted, more than anything to be exact. He had been lusting for Rin for so long, it was taking a toll on him.

Just thinking about it was increasing his urges. Feeling her breasts in his hands, her lips all over him, Geez, it was enough to satisfy any man. Instead of saying all of this, he simply answered, "Yes." That would suffice for now. She smiled, and leaned up and met his lips full on. The kiss was meant to be innocent, but escalated to pure passion, as they both roamed the other's body with their hands. He suddenly pulled away. He had to have self control.

They were out in the opening of goodness sake.

He wanted this event to be private. "We need to get a hut," he whispered, his voice filled with lust and desire. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. Seeing her nibble on it caused Sesshomaru's urges to go into full drive. He gently shoved her back into a tree, and began to suck on that lip that she had found so interesting earlier. "S-Seshomaru, what about-" He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Shh. This will have to do."

He fumbled with her kimono, and let it fall to the ground...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bye you guys, we'll be back tomorrow morning!" Sango said with a grin on her face, leaving with Miroku. They were at Kagome and InuYasha's hut the night he brought Kagome back from the angry wolf. The moon was high in the sky, towering over them peacefully. The two began to walk over to their hut, leaving the hanyou and the miko alone. "So Sango," Miroku began, his hands crossed in the back of his head. She gazed up at him, then back to the ground.

"Hmm?"

"You know, tonight it is the night of the lunar rainbow," he said softly, watching the sky with a great intensity. Her head shot back up. "Really?! I had no idea.. When will it appear?" He shook his head, shutting his eyes momentarily.

"I'm not sure, but you know what they say about this night.."

Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, Monk, I do. They say it's the night for_ romance_." She crossed her arms and stared away from him.

"So go on. Go out and find village women to _fondle_."

His eyes softened, as they reached their hut. They walked inside, and he gently grabbed her hand, making her lock eyes with him.

"Sango..that's not what I want. Tonight is the night that many bonds are made."

Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

He ushered her to sit down. "The lunar rainbow is a magical night. Something about this night _influences_ passion. If one were to have relations on this night, the legend says they will be tied together for all eternity." Her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

"So..so what are you saying, Miroku?" He moved closer to her.

"I'm_ saying _that you're the one person in this world that I want that connection with."

She couldn't pull her eyes away form him. The words he had just said wouldn't stop replaying in her head.

"M-me?"

He nodded, chuckling.

"You."

Without hesitation, he planted a gentle, yet firm kiss on her lips. When she didn't pull away, it surprised him.

What surprised him even more, however, is when he felt her hand pushing on his neck, deepening the kiss...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome stretched her arms into the air once their friends were gone. InuYasha watched her, a smile on his face. Seeing this, she cocked her head to the side.

"What?" He chuckled and embraced her from behind. "Oh, nothing." She also giggled, and turned around in his arms. "Did you really mean what you said earlier baout me being your bride, InuYasha?" His eyes softened, and a small gleam was found in them. He tightened his arms around her. "Of course, Kagome. I want you more than _anything_." His placed his forehead against hers'. She smiled, butterflies forming in her tummy.

"I feel the same way, Inu-chan."

**Warning: This is where the lemon begins. **

She leaned up and grapsed his lips on her own, giving her thanks and appreciation. He immediately responded, his hands clasped around her neck. Their tongues traveled into each other's mouths. "InuYasha.." She whispered, between kisses. "Hmm?" he managed, placing light kisses on her jaw line. She clutched his haori in his hands and gently brought him closer to her. The words she was about to say would change his world entirely.

"I'm ready."

His eyes widened.

_'Does she mean what I think she means?'_

"K-Kagome.." Before he could speak again, her lips were back on his. The scent of her arousal hit his nose so _suddenly_, it made his mouth water. He was hungry for _more_. With a groan, he shoved her back against the wall, his hands roaming her entire body.

Even if he wanted to stop now, he couldn't. He had lost self control. He began to suck on her neck fiercly, waiting to hear her beautiful reaction. A low moan escaped her lips. Bingo, there it was. He sucked on the mark that he left on the side of her neck. That made an even louder moan come from her. Just hearing her was enough to make his lower region tight. "Kagome.." he whispered, bringing his lips back to hers' in a wholesome lip lock. His hips began to grind into her, cauinsg moans from both of them. She felt his erection through his pants, and she ached to feel it inside of her. She tossed her hips forward, running it across his manhood again, causing another groan on his part. He tugged at her haori, almost tearing it off of her petite body.

_'Finally, I don't want to see this damn thing ever again.' _

They had been interrupted so many times, he had no desire to see her in clothes.

His eyes wandered over her nude figure, each time seeming like the first. Her breasts were glistening in the candlelight. Feeling his eyes on here, her cheeks turned scarlet, and she quickly covered herself. He gently pulled her arms away.

"You're so beautiful..just let me look at you a bit longer, Kagome." he whispered, almost too softly.

He had almost forgotten how curvy she actually was, considering he hadn't seen her in anything tight since they were back in their era. Her woman hood was neatly kept, and to him, it looked delicious. When she felt his eyes down _there_, her cheeks began to flame. "God, Kagome, you're so damn gorgeous." He began to place kisses down her chest, his hands massaging her tummy. She leaned her head back and inhaled deeply, her embarrassment completely gone. He rubbed his thumb across her now erect nipples, and began to swirl his tongue around one of them. She gasped, never feeling anything so pleasurable. Liking her reaction, he began to suck on it, causing an even louder moan from her. He went to the other one, repeating this action.

"I-InuYasha.."

Hearing his name slide of of her tongue like _that_ was ecstacy. His hand traveled downward, as he began to massage the very center of her. "Kami.." she whispered, not expecting it to feel so good. His ears perked at her reaction, and his pants felt so tight that he he believed he was beginning to lose circulation. Never has so much blood flowed into _that_ area of him.

_'She's so soft and wet..'_

He continued to massage her nub, running his fingers across it repeatedly. Her moans continued, even louder than before. He felt a sudden tug on his pants. He gazed up and saw her fumbling with them, and finally succeeding to remove them completey. He released her to step out of them. Then, he lay on the floor, and gently tugged her down, as she landed on top of him. He rolled over, so that he was now on top of her, and began to kiss down her body. He stuck his tongue in her navel, while his fingers began to slide into her.

"Oh, InuYasha..."

Her hands were gripping his head tightly, the pleasure overwhelming her. The smell that was emitting from her was almost too much for him to handle. He continued to move down, until he reached the very center of her. He met her eyes, his fingers still moving in and out of her. "You smell wonderful," he whispered, and took one, long, lick. Her back arched against the floor, as a rush of pleasure rushed throughout her entire being. "That feels so good,InuYasha," she breathed, her moans becoming more and more frequent.

He continued to take licks, as if he were a thirsty dog, lapping up water. Her moans escalated, until she was out of breath. She could barely_ breath_, as she continued to moan his name. Smelling that her climax was near, he pulled away immediately, making her eyes pop open and gaze at him in wonder and frustration. "Not yet," he whispered, ripping off of his shirt, his erection now visible. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

_'Is that going inside of me?'_

Before he could do anything else, she quickly rose, laying him on his back. He watched her in curiousity. She towered over him, and she gently gripped his manhood. His eyes shut immediately, and he bit his bottom lip, stiffling a moan. She raised a brow.

_'He likes that?' _

Liking his reaction, she began to slowly stroke him up and down. He could no longer hold back his moans. Kagome had always been curious about these type of things. She would be watching television back at home and would pause and watch for a moment or two when she landed on_ those _channels. "God," he whispered, squinting his eyes shut, never feeling something so nice. What he felt next was_ unimaginable_. It was warm and moist. His eyes popped open to see her mouth covering him. His eyes rolled in pleasure. Kagome never planned on doing this before, but for InuYasha, she would do anything to make him feel good. She began to bob her head up and down, circling her tongue around him.

"Dammit, Kagome.." he breathed, clutching her hair in his hands. She came up for a breath of air, and began to run her tongue over the very tip of him. He seemed to like that a _lot_. He began to groan her name, and she stopped abruptly. His eyes popped open, and he eyed her with frustrarion, just as she did to him.

She smiled and said "Not yet."

He smirked, and chuckled, while gently shoving her on her back. He slowly slid into her, until he came to a wall. "Are you ready, Kagome?" he asked lightly, knowing full well of the pain she would recieve. She shut her eyes and nooded. "Go ahead, Inu-chan." He leaned down and kissed her, hoping to distract her as he quickly thrust into her, breaking the barrier. She gasped at the pain, stiffling a groan. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, kissing away her tear, concern clouding his features.

She gulped and nodded. He slowly began to move in and out of her. It took every bone in his body not to move faster, but he knew he had to wait for her. The pain began to subside, and was replaced by pleasure. When he heard a soft moan fom her, he began to move a little faster. He threw back his head, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her.

"Move with me, Kagome."

She began to rock her hips along with his, causing him to speed up. Her nails raked his back, as she began to cry out his name.

"I love you, InuYasha!"

He groaned and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too, Kagome." He continued to grind into her until he felt himself release. Slowly, he collapsed beside her. She smiled. He returned it, while wrapping his haori around the both of them. "Am I your mate fully, now?" He nodded, and kissed her forehead.

"We're are now bonded for eternity, Kagome."

As they laid in each other's arms, they were blessed with a beautiful sight outside.

"The lunar rainbow.."

---------------------------------------------

**Phew, that chapter took a LOT out of me!**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed!**

**Read and review, I'm dying to know your opinions!**


	23. Betrayal

**Oh geez, I am SO sorry about my poor updating speed!**

**I've been so busy and stuff lately, but here is your update!**

**I promise I'll try to update quicker next time!**

**Enjoy!**

**:D**

**----------------------------------**

"So, that familiar priestess and that hanyou have completed their bond," Naraku whispered aloud, feeling a new presence in the air. He balled his fists and shut his eyes, reminiscing to a more simple time. He remembered when he had first laid eyes on Kagome.

She had been a very well known priestess, and beautiful at that. This Kagome though, she was different. She wasn't from this world, and it didn't take him very long to realize that. He chuckled, his blood shot eyes popping open. He would get the jewel from her, whether she ended up alive or not.

And hopefully, if she ended up alive, he could claim her as his.

He grinned.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**She was in the well once again, as the moon loomed itself over her, watching her every move. The chains blocking her exit still remained, and the demon was hot on her trail. **_

_**'If i can remove this barrier in my dream, maybe it will allow InuYasha and I to travel back home in actuality.'**_

_**She tried to remove them by hand once more, but was repelled again. She winced, and thought for a moment. 'Whatever scars that this barrier causes me in my dreams appears in real life also. How can I use that to my advantage?' She looked around. 'Maybe if I had my sacred arrows..' But they were nowhere to be found. How could she possibly get herself to dream up sacred arrows?**_

_**As if on cue, the demon appeared, and the usual happened. She was dragged away..**_

She cracked open her eyes to see her hanyou sleeping right beside her, his arm draped around her. She also noticed they both were naked. She blushed, recalling what they did the previous night. Her heart began to flutter, realizing that they were now bonded for life. Feeling his mate shift around, the hanyou gazed through his half opened eyelids to see her flushed cheeks. He smirked.

"Hi there."

She quickly gazed at him upon hearing his voice, and feeling the vibration in his chest.

"H-hi..Inu-chan."

He chuckled and her blush grew. "What!" She exclaimed, her nervousness taking over her. He shook his head and intertwined their fingers. "How'd you sleep?" She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Not exactly the best." He draped his arm over her. "Bad dream?"

_'Oh that's right, I haven't told him about the dreams.'_

She explained the dreams, told him how they all ended the same, and the barrier of chains that blocked their exit. He gazed at her for a moment, and then sighed. "You think we should check out the well?" She nodded.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

He began running his clawed hand through her hair.

"Does anything change between us now that we're officially mates?"

Her voice was barely a whisper. "What do you mean?" She inhaled and continued. "Like, demons already knew that we were mated by our scents, but some didn't care. What happens if another demon wants me for himself?" His expression darkened, and he balled his fist. "Then they'll have to die." She gasped.

"If a demon so much as_ touches _you in the wrong way, I'll kill them, Kagome."

"InuYasha.."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, Kohaku, you never exactly told me what it is you're looking for," Shippo stated as the two friends walked side by side in the forest. Kohaku sighed, and stared at the ground. "I can't remember hardly _anything_ from my past. I just remember waking up in a cabin in a village. So, I've decided to wander to different villages, in hope of running into someone I may recognize, or someone who will recognize me at least." The kitsune eyed him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, that sucks man."

"Tell me about it. But what about you, Shippo? Where are you headed?"

The little fox demon shut his eyes briefly, blocking back tears that threatened to run down his cheeks.

"My father was recently murdered by two demon brothers." Kohaku gasped. "Oh Shippo, I'm so sorry-" "Not your fault," he interrupted, staring at the leaves that began to drift from the violently shaken trees. "I can't get revenge for his death, at least not yet. I need to become stronger." Kohaku nodded and smiled. "I think we make a pretty good team! What about you?" Shippo chuckled, but nodded also, liking the feeling of no longer being alone.

"I think so too!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a rather cool morning, and he smirked, playing the events from last night over in his head.

The wolf princess had stayed with him, watching the site of the lunar rainbow.

They didn't do anything of course, seeing how as Koga didn't _want_ see the girl that way, but he had to admit, he sure as hell enjoyed her company.

He knew she craved more than a friendship from him, and if not for Kagome, he'd actually be more than happy to comply.

He needed Kagome, he needed the jewel. His love life would have to wait_, Ayame_, would have to wait. He recalled their events the night before.

_***_

_"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered, more to herself than him. They were perched on a high hill top, watching the lunar rainbow together. He gazed at her, her beauty awwing him. Her emarld irises twinkled in delight._

_Her beautiful red hair flew freely with the wind, free from the pigtails she usually wore. She looked so peaceful. He sighed and dragged his eyes away from the princess and toward the rainbow. "It sure is, aint it?"_

_Ayame gazed at him and exhaled roughly. He cocked his head to the side in curiousity. _

_"What's wrong, princess?" _

_She mentally cringed, but developed butterflies nevertheless. Technically, she was a princess, so him calling her that wasn't meant in a romantic way, right? "You're so confusing," she said softly, her eyes drifting to the land in front of her. "How in the hell am I confusing?!" Her eyes narrowed at him, making him stiffen and regret his words. _

_"I don't get it Koga. You're a prince, I'm a princess. We're supposed to be together. And yet.." she gazed away, feeling tears build up in her eyes. His eyes softened, and he slowly reached for her chin, forcing her eyes on him again. _

_"Ayame, I just need time, alright? You know I have to get the sacred Jewel.." _

_"What the hell does that have to do with us, Koga!? Why can't you just-" Her voice was cut short by the feeling of his lips pressed against hers'._

***

He clutched his fist, still feeling the tingly taste of her soft lips on his.

"Damn these emotions that girl makes me feel. Damn them to_ hell_. I will not succumb to them. Not at a shitty time like this."

( Dedicated to one of my Koga Fans! You know who you are! :D )

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I feel something ominous, " spoke the demon lord, alerting his new mate. She haulted in her steps, almost crashing into his back.

"Ominous?"

He nodded, while gazing through the forest, eyeing every tree suspiciously. "Stay here," he ordered, and jumped into the air, landing on a branch to give him a full view of the area. His silver hair draped around his shoulders, causing him a swift breeze. His liquid, gold eyes surveyed everything, seeing nothing. He silently cursed, not liking the idea of not knowing where that horrible aura was coming from.

Somehow, his thoughts drifted back to the night before, the night he and that gorgeous human down there had_ mated._

He shut his eyes momentarily, reminiscing on the way she tasted, how her body warmth sat well with his naturally icy skin. He remembered every curve and crease in her body with his hands, as they left no spot untouched.

He licked his lips, thinking about the way her breasts felt cupped in his hands, how she moaned against his neck, sending these unknown goosebumps down his skin.

The girl below watched her mate in worry, waiting patiently for him to come back down.

An evil chuckle was heard.

She spun around, her jet black hair whirling around with her, but it was too late.

Something incredibly hard pounded her skull, knocking her out cold.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"InuYasha?"

She called his name again, waiting for him to appear.

He didn't.

She sighed, releasing the curtain that covered their hut. She had gone out to a nearby village with Lady Kaede, providing them with many herbs. When she returned, however, her hanyou was nowhere to be found. She then was greeted by Sango, as she made her way toward the girl.

"Hey, Kagome! How was your trip?" Kagome smiled warmly at her friend's concern.

"It went well! The village now has plenty of herbs, just in case another demon attacks."

Sango nodded, her smile still remaning. "And in case you're wondering, InuYasha is with Miroku. They went out for more fish for dinner tonight!"

Kagome mentally exhaled, relief washing over her.

"Oh, okay. That definately explains things. Want to help me start the vegetables?"

An hour or so later, Miroku came trotting through the hut, his hand carrying a bag full of fish. The women had been chatting casually, the pot warming itself. "Miroku, there you are!" Sango exclaimed, feeling herself redden. Ever since the lunar rainbow, things had been.."different" between the couple. They had made love many times that night, and she hadn't regretted any moment of it.

Afterwards, he even proposed to her. When she had told Kagome the news, she had been ecstatic of course, but not in the least bit surprised.

He huffed, seeming to be out of breath. "Yes! And InuYasha told me to go on without him. I think he's catching more fish!" Kagome raised a brow, eyeing the full bag of fish in the monk's hand. It appeared to be at _least_ fifteen in it.

"Don'tcha think you caught enough?" Sango asked softly, obviously thinking the same thing as Kagome was. Miroku shrugged. "I thought so too, but he wanted more!" The miko stood, stretching her limbs. "I think I'll head out for a bit, guys. Finish dinner without me, I'll be back in a few." With that, Kagome exited, and slowly made her way toward the forest. _'InuYasha sure can be a pig sometimes,' _ she thought to herself with a giggle, but soon brushed it off. She had to focus on the real task at hand.

"I still need to check out the well."

The sun was beginning to set, so she figured her hanyou was probably on his way back. The trees looked exactly as they had in her dream, except not nearly as intimidating. The wind began to blow, forcing her to clutch her kimono tighter. She wasn't as foolish as to not bring her bow this time, making her smirk.

_'If any demon even thinks about attacking, I'll be able to protect myself!'_

The well slowly came into view, making her anxious. What exactly would she be looking for? The barrier? The chains? Anything? She huffed and increased her pace, the axiety getting to her. She heard something that made her hault in her steps, however. People were whispering nearby. She couldn't quite make out th words, but whatever they were discussing, they had _no_ intention of it being heard by anyone else. She looked around, her curiousity getting the best of her. Finally, she saw a two figures by the Sacred tree.

It appeared that a man had a woman pinned against it! Her cheeks turned red, feeling foolish to witness such a romantic action between two people. Something about the couple held her attention though. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was. The man had very long hair. She cocked her head to the side. His back was to her, and he was oblivious to her presence. The sun continued to set, momentarily landing on the two figures.

That's when Kagome got a good look at who it was. The sun shined on his _silver_ hair, and bright red haori. Her heart stopped. _'InuYasha?' _ She had to be sure. She walked closer to them, silently, and sidestepped, to get a profile view of the couple. His golden eyes were fixed on this girl, still unbeknownst to his mate only feet away.

_'Ok, so it is him.'_

She was , however, relieved to see they were just talking. She had to admit though, this girl was beautiful. She had cerulean shaded eyes, and shoulder length blond hair. Her clothes were a bit too revealing, but to each it's own. Her chest were practically popping out of her shirt. Kagome hadn't missed the way InuYasha's eyes would rest on her chest for a moment, before resting back on her face. She scowled.

_'We're going to have to have a talk when he gets done! I wonder what they're even talking about!'_

What he did next made her breath catch in her girl leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. '_InuYasha..' _She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she couldn't_ move_.

_'Maybe he'll pull away..' _

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He looked surprise, but his hands began to ravish her body, the exact _same_ way he touched Kagome. They pulled away briefly, and the miko prayed to Kami that he was about to shove her away, realizing his mistake.

He didn't.

What he did instead, however, was fiercly suck on her neck, making a loud groan escape the girl's lips. Kagome's eyes widened, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_'How could he?' _

Her mind kept telling her stupid legs to run, but they wouldn't listen, dammit. Her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her. The couple's lips manage to find each other's again, making Kagome's heart shatter. With every kiss they shared, she felt herself lose a smaller part of her.

She saw his hands travel under that little cloth she called a _shirt, _and grope her breasts. The girl threw her head back, whispering his name. Kagome hoped that maybe this girl would say the wrong name, hoping maybe her mate had a twin.

But there was no mistaking the name that rolled off of her tongue.

"Oh, _InuYasha_.."

Kagome mentally froze. She could no longer form a thought. What happened next crushed every hope that maybe this wasn't her mate.

"You're so beautiful, Yuki.."

That was his voice, alright. It wasn't some kind of twisted dream. That wasn't her hanyou's twin brother. The hand that he used to grope her breasts wth slid down her pants, and she saw his hand move back and forth, as if it were _massaging_ something. Seeing the woman's reaction, the miko didn't need an explanation as to what he was doing. Finally, her legs were no longer paralyzed, and before she even knew it, she was running away, causing leaves to fly in the air behind her.

Her tears trailed behind her, patting against the dirt like rain.

She ran, and ran, and ran.

She continued to run, until she landed straight into someone's arms. She felt herself being carried by this mysterious person, but she didn't care.

She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

-------------------------------------------------------


	24. Lost and Found

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**And also, The whole little "Naraku turns Kikyo and InuYasha against each other scene" isn't it this story!**

**In one episode, when Kagome saw InuYasha and Kikyo together, she ran and went home. In this story, she's pretty much in character. **

**Also, I have started on another story titled,"Serendipity" and I just put it up!**

**Swing by and give me your opinion on it if you will! **

**:)**

**But anyway, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**:D**

**---------------------------------------**

Her world was spinning. Why was everything so_ black? _The air tasted sour, and the tension was so thick, she swore she could see it. Were her eyelids open? If so, it sure as hell didn't seem like it. Her mouth was utterly dry, her lips chapped. It felt like her appendages were on fire, and she practically felt her heart pounding through her chest, and dammit, she swore she could also hear it. There was a constant dripping, as if a nearby faucet was leaking.

With ever drop that splattered against the cold floor, she mentally winced. Her head was pounding, her eyes swollen. She couldn't form a thought, and she had the feeling that if she could, the results would be unfathomable. She felt so depressed, such a mental ache.

There was a sudden screech, as if someone was opening a wretched door.

The light from outside burned her face, forcing her to squint her eyes. Footsteps landed by the cushion she rested her head on.

"So you are awake, priestess."

The voice was malicious, and she recognized it instantly. Strength that she thought she never had suddenly arose in her, allowing her to sit up and look at the bastard directly in his eyes.

"Naraku."

He snickered.

"You're voice is filled with so much venom, my dear. What ailes you?"

She quickly reached behind her back, searching for her arrows, but felt nothing.

"Now, Now, Now, I can't have carrying those deadly arrows around, can I?"

She scowled, and pulled her eyes from those evil red eyes of his. "What is it that you want from me, Naraku?" He inhaled, as if taking in her scent. "You should know what I want, my dear Kagome. You should also be more than happy to oblige." She raised a brow, developing a smirk of her own. "And what gives you such a foolish idea,_ demon_?" His brows furrowed at her, but he continued.

"Since you're hanyou _abandoned _you, I don't see a reason to why you wouldn't."

Her eyes widened.

_'How could I have forgotten?'_

The memory was circulating her, providing her with a rich visual. Tears began to stream down her face. "You see, Kagome? He never cared for you. He is like every other man, he desires to be with _as many women as possible."_ She felt a pain in her heart at his words. "You're lying," she whispered, not bothering to look at him.

The half demon smirked at the slight hope she had.

"Really?

Did you not see your hanyou practically _sucking_ on another human?

I've got to say, even I didn't see that coming. I thought for sure, he'd never get tired of you. I know_ I _wouldn't. But either way, his little mistake helped me out in the long run."

With that, he slowly shut the door upon his departure, ridding the room of its previous light.

Kagome tried to keep her emotions bottled up. If she felt danger, it would be sent to InuYasha, and he'd come searching for her. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. A lone tear trinkled down her cheek, and she began to sniff uncontrollably. "Don't cry," came a whisper from across the dark cell-like room. She gasped, not aware of another presence. "W-who are you?" She heard the figure move closer to her, and felt them hold her hand tightly. "I"m sure they'res a reason behind the whole boyfriend thing," the girl said softly. Kagome sighed.

_'She must've heard my conversation with Naraku.'_

"T-thanks. What are you doing in here? He caught you too?" The girl exhaled and got comfortable next to the priestess. "I"m afraid so. I was knocked out, and I awoke in this room, not much longer after you did."

The girls began to share their personal lives with each other, sharing their fears. Heck, they even managed to laugh a little, even in their dire situation.

"You never told me your name," Kagome stated, stiffling a yawn. The girl shuffled around slightly.

"My name is Rin."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We should try and find a vilage to sleep at tonight," Kohaku groaned, stretching his limbs. Shippo, who was walking beside him yawned.

"I couldn't agree more."

The moon shined on both of them, as if it were gaurding them from danger.

Not long after, they came across a rather quiet village and sighed. Kohaku's heart began to pound almost twice as fast, and before he knew it, he began to walk even faster toward the village. "Hey!" Shippo shouted.

"C'mon, Shippo. I have a feeling we should go to this village. Something about it seems _familiar.."_

Shippo shrugged and followed, curious as to if his friend was finally regaining his memory.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Finally! We have enough fish to last a lifetime!" yelled a tired InuYasha, as he walked into the hut with about 6 baskets full of freshly caught fish. "About time!" exclaimed Sango, whom was still stirring up the vegetable soup. Miroku chuckled.

"Geez, InuYasha. Were you hungry?"

The hanyou huffed and put the fish down, looking around. "Hey, where's Kagome?" They couple shrugged. "We thought she went off to find you." His eyes widened, and worry hit him like a bullet.

"How long has she been gone?"

Sango put a finger to her chin, thinking. "I'd say about an hour or so-" Before she could complete her sentence, the hanyou had raced out of the hut, the curtain flying in the air as he did so.

"Damnit Kagome. Where have you gone?" He began sniff frantically, searching for her scent. He picked it up, and kneeled to the ground like a dog, following it. It eventually led him to the well, but abruptly ended there.

_'Why does it end here?'_

He continued to sniff, picking up a trail of salt water. His ears flattened atop his head, and his eyes softened.

"Why was she crying?"

He was relieved that he couldn't sense her being in danger. However, it did so little to comfort his thoughts.

_'Why did you run off, Kagome?' _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I sure hope Kagome is alright," Sango whispered softly, nibbling on the fish she and Miroku had just cooked. It had been about an hour since InuYasha went off to find her. Miroku hugged the worried girl, calming her slightly.

"I"m sure InuYasha will find her. Do not let it bother you, Sango."

She smiled sadly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Miroku." He smiled, and slyly rested a hand on her chest. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she shoved him away.

"God Miroku, can't you think about anything other than sex!?"

He chuckled slightly. "Hey, it's not my fault this ol' hand is cursed." She stuck her tongue out at him, and stood. "Someone is outside," she whispered, and quickly left the hut. Miroku quickly went after his fiancee. "Sango, wait!" When he got outside, he saw Sango's expression.

Her eyes were wide, and the wooden spoon she had been mixing their dinner with slowly fell out of her hand and hit the ground. There, only about five feet in front of her, was a young boy who appeared to be about eleven. He was staring at her, and his heart began to ache severly.

_'Why do I feel like I know this woman? Like I'm connected to her?'_

Miroku gasped when he heard the name that slid off of Sango's lips.

"K-Kohaku.."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the two prisoners continued to share their stories together, they heard a loud, abrupt screeching sound. "Someone is coming," Rin whispered. Kagome embraced the girl, feeling rather close to her.

"We'll be ok, alright?" Rin nodded, prepared to defend herself if she had to. The door screeched open, and the two squeezed their eyes shut, remaining in the other's embrace.

"Rin.."

Their eyes popped open, and Rin practically gasped at the sight of her mate. "S-Sesshomaru, how did you-" He quickly picked her up in his arms, embracing her tightly. He inhaled deeply, his face resting in the crook of her neck. How he _missed_ that scent. "Sesshomaru.." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. His fingers traveled through her rich locks, his worry long gone. They gazed lovingly at each other for a moment.

"You will not be seperated from me again. I will not be as foolish as I was to let you go."

Her eyes softened at his words. As this entire scene unraveled, Kagome's eyes were wide in shock at InuYasha's brother. She had only met him a few times back in her era, but she defiantly recognized him. "Sesshomaru?" That voice snapped him out of his trance with his mate to rest upon an oddly familiar face.

"You're InuYasha's mate.." He said softly, studying her features. She nodded slowly.

"You're name..you're name is Kagome."

**I've had a terrible case of writer's block lately! :(**

**But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**:D**


	25. Brace yourself

**I am SO sorry about my updating lately.**

**I've been balancing 2 stories, so I"ve been squeezing me brain for ideas!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**:D**

-------------------------------------------------

Sango pulled the eleven year old boy into her arms, tears running down on her face. Kohaku gasped at her action. "Kohaku..you're alive," She whispered, famailarizing herself with him after pulling back. She ran her hands along his arms, ruffled his hair, rain her fingers across his freckles. He blushed.

"Um..I know you, don't I?"

Her heart stopped. Everything suddenly felt so_ achingly _still. Her eyes were unsuprisingly wide, and her breath caught in her throat.

_'He does't..He doesn't know who I am..' _

Miroku's eyes softened at the sad look in his fiancee's eyes.

_'Sango..'_

"Um, Miss?" Kohaku said softly, still watching her. Her eyes fixed back on him, and she smiled through her tears. "Kohaku, I'm your sister, Sango. You're..I thought you were murdered." His eyes widened. "Sister? Murdered?" Miroku walked next to them.

"How about we all go inside for some nice warm tea? You must be tired, Kohaku. Let's not rush anything."

The siblings nodded, and Kohaku gazed at Shippo, who was watching from a distance, tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Shippo?" He asked, walking toward his friend. The kitsune wiped his eyes. "

It's j-just, siblings reunited, such good news."

Kohaku chuckled. "It is isn't it? Come join us inside." They all walked inside of the hut.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything had happened so fast. Naraku had seemingly disappeared from the castle he held Rin and Kagome prisoner in. Kagome had explained to Sesshomaru the situation, or attempted to, before he interrupted, already knowing the story. He gathered both girls in each of his arms and quickly fled from the castle grounds. Once in the forest, he let go of both of them.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru. I sincerely appreciate it. I should probably be on my way now," Kagome insisted, turning the opposite direction. "Wait!" Rin exclaimed, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's still too dangerous. Once Naraku figures out that we've escaped, he'll surely come looking for us again. Travel with us for a while."

Kagome gazed at both of them, a soft, distant look in her almond eyes. Sesshomaru nodded.

"It would be best, Kagome."

She sighed, and plastered on a smile.

"I guess you're right. Thanks guys."

***

The hanyou's ears twinged in different directions, trying desperately to listen for any sounds in all directions of the never ending forest. He continued to sniff, wandering around in circles searching for his love. The moon was shining bright over his gloomy figure, searching for his lost love.

His hears haulted, faint sounds flowing into them. He heard footsteps. He took a good whiff of the air, praying it would be his mate's scent. His heart stopped, and he developed goosebumps down his arms.

_'It's Kagome.'_

His feet instantly took off, not waiting for his brain to give them the command. Her scent was getting closer, along with two others, one of them seeming familiar.

He sped up, becoming impatient. Her scent was teasing him,_ torturing _him. Finally, he spotted three people, one of them being his love. He hadn't even spared the other two a glance. When the maiden saw him, her eyes grew wide, and she raised a hand to her mouth.

"InuYasha.."

He ran to her, embracing her tightly, inhaling her vanilla honeysuckle scent. "Kagomeeeee," he whispered, his voice soft. He shut his eyes and tightened his grip around her. Kagome stood there, immobile.

_'Should I confront him? Of course, he was with another woman!'_

He slowly pulled away, searching her eyes, noticing the melacholic look they held.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, causing InuYasha's eyes to fall on him.

His jaw dropped.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome was captured by Naraku. Whilst rescuing my mate, Rin, I brought her to safety as well," he spoke, his voice flat. His eyes widened, and his gaze met Kagome's.

"Naraku captured you? Dammit Kagome! You have to be more careful! Did he hurt you?" He began to frantically search her body, massaging her arms and legs.

"InuYasha," she began.

"What if Sesshomaru hadn't been there? What then? Kagome, I swear you could have been seriosuly-" "What do you care?" she shouted suddenly, her fists clinching. He pulled back, a hurt expression coloring his face.

"What? What does that mean? Kagome, you know you're the world to me," he spoke lightly. Tears began to tumble down her cheeks.

"Don't lie to me!" she screamed, her voice ragged. His heart dropped. He felt still, incredibly still. "Kagome-" "I saw you, InuYasha! I saw _everything." _Her voice was overflowing with venom. His ears flattened against his head, and it was staggering hearing so much pain coat her usually soft voice. "Kagome, what are you talking about?"

She stared up at the sky, chewing on her bottom lip. "I didn't want to believe it," she whispered, her eyes still not sparing him any attention. The way her voice was fluctuating frightened him.

"I never would have thought it could be true. Even after seeing it with my eyes, I thought I was going _mad_," she continued.

Finally, she met his gaze full on.

"To be completely honest, I don't know if I even believe it now."

She gave a fake laugh. "Kagome," Rin whispered sadly, realizing her new friend was aching. "What's going on here?" Sesshomaru whispered. "Shhh!" Rin commanded.

InuYasha waited patiently, not taking his eyes off her. "I saw you with someone," she said flatly, her gaze now to her right, watching a tree shake off its leaves. His eyes widened. He opened his mouth about to deny that claim, but she put a finger to his lips before he could.

"She was a pretty girl, blonde hair, blue eyes. I believe her name was _Yuki."_

Her voice was icy. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. That didn't sound like InuYasha at all. The Takahashi family had always been loyal to their mates, it went against the bonding process to do otherwise. InuYasha felt those goosebumps appear on his skin again, and he was in complete shock. His fists began to clinch, and he lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"You would _think, _that I would _ever _commit such a _vile _act?"

His voice was low, and he began to growl, shocking the maiden. How dare he turn this around on her? "InuYasha, I saw you! I even..I even.." She gazed down now, her eyes becoming wetter.

"I even heard you whisper her pathetic name. What am I supposed to believe, _InuYasha!?"_

He roughly grapsed her shoulders, his face shaded with anger. "You're my _mate_. My only _mate_. You're supposed to believe _that, _Kagome. I don't know what the _fuck_ you saw, but I can tell you this." He leaned closer, watching her wide eyed expression.

"It _wasn't_ me."

"InuYasha," she continued to cry, becoming hysterical even. She gripped his haori tightly and kpet her face against his chest. "This situation os rather strange," Sesshomaru spoke finally, walking toward the couple. InuYasha looked at him, then at Rin, then back at him. "What is?" "I know you would not betray Kagome, InuYasha. But Kagome insists that she saw you. There is only one answer to this." "What is it,?" Rin said softly, following behind him.

His eyes narrowed.

"There was a shapeshifting demon involved."

Kagome gasped, now looking at him. "So you're saying..somehow transformed themselves into InuYasha?" The demon nodded. "But why? What was the purpose of that?" "He wanted you to see it Kagome. He wanted you to turn your back on InuYasha. He wanted you weak. And now that I think about it.." The demon eyed her for a few moments. "We have to go bakc to his castle," he blurted out suddenly. "What? Why?" InuYasha demanded, his arms wrapped protectively around his priestess. "Kagome, feel your neck." She looked at him with a confused expression for a moment, but complied. Her heart stopped, finally realizing why they had to go back.

The Sacred Jewel was gone.

***

InuYasha and Kagome had reported the news to Miroku and Sango, while Sesshomaru and Rin decided to stay in ther village for the night. They eagerly met Kohaku, and his friend Shippo. Kagome could see the happiness raidating from Sango, and couldn't help but smile.

They had planned to set off to Naraku's castle the next night, after a full night's sleep.

Late into the night, InuYasha and Kagome had the hut to themselves, sitting in silence. The hanyou was sitting, leaning against the wall, his priestess in front of him. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry," she whispered, shaking her head. He sighed. "It's alright, Kagome. I thought...I just thought you knew that I would never-" "I know, I know, " she intervened. "It's just what I saw looked so real.." He tightened his arms around her. "I won't let you out of my sight again, alright? We share a bond, Kagome. A bond like no other in this world..I would never betray it." She glanced back at him and planted a subtle kiss on his lips, and massaged his cheek.

"I know, nor would I. I love you, InuYasha. So much."

He planted kisses on her forehead, her nose, and down to her jaw.

"I love you too, Kagome."

***

"They really love each other," Rin whispered, running her fingers through her long, ebony locks. Sesshomaru sat behind her, admiring her beauty. "They do. Their relationship was tested tonight, but they passed."

"Mhm!" She agreed, nodding, then faced him.

"So about Naraku-"

"You're not going with us, Rin."

She pouted.

"But Sesshomaru, I have to! If nothing else, I can provide medical herbs."

"It is not safe."

"So leaving me alone is?" She asked softly, her almond eyes nearly melting him.

Damn her.

Damn her for being beautiful.

**----------------------------------------**

**Excuse the errors, couldn't proofread!**


	26. Realization

**A/N:The next chapter will be the final chapter in this story!**

**I have had a wonderful time writing this story, and as most of you know, I'm already working on another!**

**I wanted to give the time to thank ALL of my reviewers sooooo much! Without you, this story would have surely been discontinued!**

**I have read every single review I have gotten, and have gained something from it.**

**NEXT! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Surprise, Surprise!**

**Enjoy!**

**:D**

"Ok, you can do this, girl," Kagome chanted to herself, clutching her bow and arrows in one hand. The night wind blew silently, making the curtain at the entrance to the hut to fly upward slightly. Her mate was sleeping soundless behind her, his arms still clutching her. She gazed at him lovingly for a moment, her eyes softening.

_'He looks so peaceful.'_

His eyes formed a thin line, while his lips were puckered upward slightly. His brows were lifted, and his chest held a steady pace. Her thoughts began to wander back to when they first met, and when they shared their first kiss. She smiled warmly. She regained her focused, exhaling.

_'I have to do this.' _

She shut her eyes forcefully, and within moments, she was sound asleep, her bow and arrow still tightly held in her hand.

_**She awoke on the forest floor, a roaring sound heard not too far behind her. Gazing down at her hand, she gasped. Her plan worked! The bow and arrow were in her hand in her dream! **_

_**"Now all I have to do is make it to the well!" **_

_**With a sudden burst of energy, she was off of the ground, her feet plastered against it. It was unusually quiet, other than the ravaging demon only feet away from her. All that could be heard was the dangerous wind. The moon seemed to follow her, providing her with light. She was the only thing glowing in this forest, for nothing else seemed worthy of the moon's attention. The demon's screeches were getting closer. She shut her eyes and pushed on, kicking up leaves and dust as she did so. "Wait a minute," she whispered roughly, glancing back at her weapon. **_

_**"What am I doing? I'm going to fight!" **_

_**With that, she stopped in her tracks, and confidently faced the demon. It was the same slimy, eight foot tall cyclops demon she had been encountering, and it actually looked stunned at her sudden bravery. She smirked. "I shall run no more!" She tugged at her bow, pulling the arrow back on the string, focusing all of her sacred energy. "Die!" She yelled, letting the pure arrow fly, aiming straight for its heart. Its mouth dropped in astonishment, and the arrow pierced right through it, blowing it to diamond shaped pieces. She exhaled, wiping a bead of sweat that threatened to fall from her face.**_

_**"First things first, I have to get to that well!" **_

_**She continued to sprint, in fear of anything else slowing her down. Moments later, the well came in sight. When she finally reached it, she loomed over it, gazing at the inside, once again seeing the orange chain barrier blocking her only exit. With a look of concentration, she aimed her arrow at the barrier, chanting a few words of encouragement. Within seconds, she shot the arrow at the barrier, causing huge sparks to fly in different directions. She quickly backed away, shielding her eyes. Once it had died down, she gazed back inside of it.**_

_**The barrier was gone. **_

_**Her eyes widened. **_

_**'I-It's gone.. If it's gone in my dreams, then that must mean..'**_

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Her eyes popped open. Immediately, she felt a sensation in her right hand. She gazed down at it, seeing splinters gouged in it from her clutching the bow too tightly. InuYasha had been shaking her. It seemed to be late into the night. "You were shaking," he whispered, moving her closer to him.

"Are you alright?"

"We need to go to the well," she demanded, and pulled herself out of his tight embrace. He eyed her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Just trust me," she said uneasily, constantly wiping her forehead. He stood, and hesitantly nodded.

"Alright."

About ten minutes later, the couple reached the well, only to find it emitting a barrier of electricity. They gasped. The priestess silently walked in front of it, daring to touch it. The moment her finger made contact, it caused a tiny dent in it, making her eyes widen. "What does this mean, Kagome?" InuYasha asked quietly, eying the scene in confusion. She held her hand to her chest, her brows furrowed.

"In my dream just now, I destroyed the barrier blocking the well. That's why this barrier has appeared in real life.."

She sighed and continued, a warm smile coloring her face.

"Don't you _see_ InuYasha? This barrier needs to be purified. My powers aren't enough in order to do it, I'm afraid. The only way we can, would be using the same thing that got us here."

His eyes went amazingly wide.

"So you're saying, since you destroyed the barrier that only appeared in your dream state, we can get back by getting the Sacred Jewel?"

She nodded, that smile never leaving her face. "Oh Kagome," he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. "We'll be able to see everyone again," he continued, stroking her back. Tears ran down her face.

"Mhmm."

He pulled back so that she was at arm's length.

"You're brilliant, absolutely brilliant, you know that?"

He wiped her tears with his thumbs, trying not to form some of his own. She only giggled.

"We'll defeat Naraku, and by this time tomorrow, we'll be home."

She nodded, too happy to express many words. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his hut, determined to show her his gratitude.

**BEGINNING OF LEMON**

The second they reached it, he gently slammed her into the wall, covering her lips with his. She gasped, surprised. InuYasha used that moment to slip his tongue inside of her mouth. She couldn't hold in the moan that managed to escape her lips. Hearing that enticing sound only made his hands tighten around her petite frame. She reached up and gently massaged his ears, making him groan slightly. Finally, he pulled back for air, his eyes roaming her lustfully. "_Kagome," _he breathed, resting his forehead against hers'. "I love you," she whispered, yanking on his haori. He felt his heart melt at her warm words, and he smiled.

"I love you too, Kagome. More than anything in this world."

He began to trace kisses down her neck, remembering how much she had enjoyed it the last time. Feeling his tongue circle around the area where he marked her, feeling him suck on it made her eyes roll in the very back of her head. The scent of her marvelous arousal teased his nose, hell, it teased all of his senses. She moaned softly, making his ears twinge. His hands began to slide her shirt down her shoulders, slowly, sensually, stopping right above her breast. His attention was diverted back to her lips, and they engaged in another passionate lip lock. Whilst doing so, his fingers traveled to her erect nipples through the cotton fabric, making her gasp in his mouth. Hearing and smelling her reaction made him groan, and absentmindedly buck his hips against her pelvis.

He went back to removing her shirt, finally managing to take it off her completely. His eyes wandered over her once again, accept this time, he slid his hand over every curve, memorizing her by touch.

"I don't know how," he whispered, his hands sliding over her waist, and pulling her closer. "I keep forgetting how beautiful you actually are." Her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink, feeling silly for still being embarrassed. "InuYasha.." His hands traveled upwards, and he ran his thumbs over her nipples. This time, however, he earned another low moan from his mate as she threw her had back against the wall, arching her back slightly. He leaned forward, gripping one of them with his tongue, making the girl moan louder. As he did so, his free hand slid downward, and gripped the very center of her through her thin pants, feeling the heat emit from it. Feeling that familiar, electricity course through her body as he gently caressed that area made her arch her back even further.

How could she have forgotten how magical that felt?

"Oh InuYasha," she moaned, pulling away from his lips. "Hmm?" He whispered, moving to her other nipple, gently slurping on it. "Oh my." He began to massage clit through the cotton, causing friction. The sensation traveled to every part of Kagome's body, as she pushed her legs tightly together, trapping his fingers in that spot. Deciding he had given her chest enough attention, he went back to her lips, sucking on the bottom one, and gently gliding it across his canine, careful not to cut her. God, she tasted delicious. This was becoming too much for her, these feelings of pleasure were overwhelming.

"I-InuYasha, M-maybe we should..s-stop," she whispered, afraid of much much his simple touches were affecting her.

The scent of her strong arousal alerted him that she didn't mean the words that left her lips.

Not one bit.

"Hmm? Are you _sure_ sweetie?" He moaned into her ear, sliding his hand in the inside of her pants and slowly gliding his middle and index fingers directly over her clit. "Oh my God," she whispered, beginning to pant, at the impossible sensation of pleasure running through her veins. Her moans became more frequent, as she continued to arch her back for him. "So is that a no?" he teased, his warm breath tickling her ear, as he massaged her a bit _harder_. "Mmmm, noooo," she breathed. She wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him to her lips, rewarding his efforts. With her other hand, she began to stroke his increasingly hard manhood through his pants. He groaned, his eyes rolling. Pulling back, and releasing her, he tugged off his clothing.

When nude, he then went for her pants, ripping them with his claws. He was growing impatient. He needed to be inside of her. He gently shoved her back slightly, making her hit the wall. What he did next surprised her. He grabbed both of her legs and wrapped them around his back, balancing her before slowly sliding into her.

_"I-InuYashaaa.."_

She chewed on her bottom lip, her body reacting immediately. She tied her legs around his waist, gently pushing him forward, to dive deeper inside of her. He moaned, as he began to thrust in and out of her, making her back slide up the wall. A thin film of sweat began to cover them both, as they moaned in pleasure.

InuYasha continued to grind into her, his lips over hers' most of the time. Soon, they were about to climax as one. "I love you, InuYasha," Kagome breathed, tightening her legs around him. He began to thrust deeper into her, as his eyes continued to roll.

"Kagome.. I love you too."

With that, they climax, both groaning in their releases. He wrapped his arms around her, and brought her down to the floor with him, her on his chest, coming down from their high.

**END OF LEMON**

*******

"Is everyone ready?"

Sango asked, grabbing her sword and tucking it into her sheath.

Rin had packed a bag full of medicinal herbs, shoving them on top of Ah Un. InuYasha stretched, and for the first time, carried the Tetsusgia on his hip, ready to finally put it to use. Kagome stuffed her quiver with an almost unlimited amount of arrows, while Kohaku refilled up his bags of poisonous gases. Shippo practiced his Fox Fire techniques, while Kirara landed beside Sango, massaging her leg. Miroku polished his holy staff, it jingling as he did so. Sesshomaru, like always, showed hardly any emotion.

"Ok guys, we have to do this. This is our only option, and everyone must be ready at all times!" the hanyou announced, getting the group excited.

"Who's with me!?"

Everyone cheered.

"We have no time for failures," the demon finally spoke up, seriousness laced in his tone. Everyone gulped. Sesshomaru smirked.

"We're going to defeat him, that's all there is to it."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Come on, let's take Naraku down!" With that, the group began on their journey. InuYasha and his mate hand in hand, Sesshomaru and Rin hand in hand, whilst Miroku groped Sango, and earned a slapping.

Kohaku and Shippo chuckled.


	27. The Battle

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THE STORY!**

**I want to thank everyone who took time out of their lives to read/review this story.**

**It has been a real pleasure writing it, and for my first story, I think I did quite alright!**

**I'm working on another titled, "Serendipity," so do not fret, I will continue writing.**

**For those who have been following this story, but has not left a single review, that's fine!**

**But I ask a favor of you! At least give me your opinion of my story overall!**

**Thank you all so much, for you guys are my motivation.**

**Enjoy the final chapter.**

**:D**

_**The battle**_

"The miasma from this place is even more powerful than it was before," Kagome whispered, covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve. InuYasha began coughing violently, swearing as he did so, along with Shippo. "The miasma is too strong for them!" Miroku yelled, struggling to breathe. "No shit, monk. Damn demon senses," the hanyou grumbled. Sango quickly pulled out some of her poison shielding masks, passing them around. "Put these on, quickly!" Sesshomaru seemed to be the only one who wasn't affected. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't you need one?" Rin asked softly, tying the masks behind her head. He shook his head, but made an attempt to make sure his mate wore the mask properly, gently moving it around her soft face.

"This Sesshomaru will be fine. This miasma does nothing to me." She nodded, smiling. Naraku's castle came into view, making Kagome stiffen slightly. "His aura is so much powerful than before," she whispered. "The jewel has made him stronger." "Do you think he will be undefeatable?" Kohaku whispered, fear coating his voice. Sango rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. "Of course he isn't, Kohaku. We will defeat him, worry not." Kohaku smiled, and nodded. Feeling an un welcomed presence inside of her, Kagome began to shiver violently. InuYasha was by her side in an instant. "Kagome! What's wrong?" She inhaled, exhaled roughly. She felt very strange, as if someone had entered her body.

She casually shook her head, thinking it was in her head.

"I'm fine, let's go!"

Before anyone could take a step forward, however, the ground beneath them began to shake violenty, as if it were broken. Nearby trees began to topple over, one heading in Rin's direction. Before she had time to react, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, picking her up and dodging the impact. The others quickly scurried in different directions. The ground cracked, sending rocks and dirt flying everywhere, and yet allowing access to an inhuman being. Lengthy tentacles acted as legs for him, descending upon the ground. He laughed a laugh that echoed the region, bellowing in many different directions.

It was pure evil.

Kagome nearly gasped, recognizing the Sacred Jewel resting directly in his heart, a black glow emitting from it.

It was tainted.

"How foolish of you all, coming to my sanctuary with such false hope that you could possible defeat me? " He yelled, his voice causing the earth to slightly quake.

"InuYasha, if we can remove the sacred jewel shard from his heart, he will revert back to his human form," Kagome spoke, as the others nodded.

He quickly unsheathed his sword, a smirk playing on his face. "How pathetic you are, relying on a jewel for strength!You're _weak!" _ Naraku grimaced. "You dare test me,_ InuYasha?" _

With that, as quickly as the wind, Naraku shot a tentacle directly toward the hanyou, making the others jump back. InuYasha jumped in the air, dodging it, and smirked.

"That all you got, Naraku?"

Naraku chuckled.

"Don't_ flatter _yourself, hanyou."

He raised a brow, and while still in the air, saw the same tentacle chasing rapidly after him. His jaw dropped, and before he could avoid it, it struck him, sending him many feet backward.

While Naraku was preoccupied with the hanyou, Sesshomaru quickly made his move. He shut his eyes and began to chant a spell, a strong demonic energy forming around Naraku. His eyes popped open, and with his fingers, Sesshomaru began tightening the energy around the demon, restricting it.

For the moment, Naraku was immobilized.

Kagome took this time to strike, watching her mate rub his head, slowly standing up. She drew back her arrow, aiming for the demon's heart.

"Now, Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted, struggling to keep him still, as Naraku sent tentacles flying in their direction. Sango hopped on Kirara's back, and rode into the sky, prepared to cover the miko. Kagome let the arrow fly, determination practically oozing out of her. The arrow shot in the demon's direction, only moments away from taking out his heart.

A dark barrier was suddenly surrounding Naraku, instantly repelling the sacred arrow, making it snap in half.

Kagome, along with the others, gasped.

"How can that be?"

Naraku chuckled demonically. "The Jewel of Four Souls is tainted with evil malice. Your feeble priestess powers are no longer a match for me, _Kagome."_

Miroku quickly whipped off the beads surrounding his arm and removed the cloth covering the abyss in his hand, before pointing it in Naraku's direction.

"Everyone, get back now!" he yelled, letting the harsh winds shoot out from within him.

At that very moment, a swarm of insects flooded the sky, practically shooting in the monk's direction. "Stop, Mirkou! those insects are poisonous. If you suck those in, you will die!" Sango yelled from the sky, a worried look on her face. He swore inwardly, and placed the cloth back over his hand.

"Dammit."

InuYasha rushed back toward the group, gripping Tetsusaiga tightly in both hands.

" We need to find a way to distract him so that Kagome's arrow can pierce through him, "Seshsomaru spoke softly, his eyes landing on the group. The priestess nodded. InuYasha smirked.

"Leave that to me!"

Sango gripped her Hirakotsu, and tossed it in Naraku's direction, slicing off most of his tentacles, blood spurting in different directions.

Almost immediately however, they grew back into place, not fazing him one bit.

He continued to chuckle, now shooting them toward the group.

"I am invincible!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, before picking her up in his arms, and carrying her to safety.

The moment he gently set her feet down on the ground, Naraku sent a tentacle flying straight through his stomach, shoving him into the bark of a tree. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"InuYasha!"

Before she could run to his aid, the villain wrapped another tentacle around her body, gripping her tightly, cutting off her air passages, making her choke. "Drop her this instant!" Miroku shouted, running toward them. He immediately took out a sacred sutra from his sleeve and tossed it at Naraku, causing a burning sensation for the demon. Sesshomaru jumped in the air, unsheathing his sword and sticking it straight through the demon's back, making his blood splatter to the ground. He loosened his grip on the miko, making her fall in Miroku's arms, unconscious. "Lady Kagome," he said softly., fear in his voice. She began to cough violently, but slowly came to. Naraku began to spit up blood, and grimaced. He shot a tentacle at Sesshomaru, smacking him sideways, making him land face forward into the dirt. "Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, running toward her beloved.

Kohaku and Shippo had had enough.

They stood by and watched for too long.

With a new sudden burst of determination, the two nodded at each oter before sprinting toward the demon himself. Before they could even reach him, Sango's weapon came crashing down in front of them, blocking their path.

Kirara landed, allowing Sango back on the ground. "This is too dangerous, you two. It would be most fitting if you stood beside Rin. Guard her."

The two sighed, but nodded.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, rubbing her hand to his cheek. He quickly recovered, already back on his feet. He gave his mate a look of concern.

"Promise me you'll stay back, Rin. No matter what happens to me, just promise."

She hesitantly nodded.

He momentarily rested his forehead against hers, taking in her natural scent, before placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Now go."

She quickly ran back to safety, next to Kohaku and Shippo.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, now making her way toward him. Blood was seeping through his clothes, and he held a pained expression on his face.

She reached him, feeling tears swell up in her eyes. His eyes slowly opened, and his hand immediately flew to his stomach.

"Kagome.."

"You're losing too much blood," she whispered, her eyes on his wound.

He shook his head and smirked, slowly standing.

"I'm fine."

"Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang toward Naraku's head. He quickly dodged it, a trail of blood behind him.

"Blades of Blood!" InuYasha shouted, clutching his stomach, and shooting the bloody blades toward the demon.

They sliced through the left part of torso, severing his arm, making it fall to the ground.

Naraku sneered, growing rather frustrated.

Sesshomaru aimed his whip at him, drawing his attention to him. He shot tentacles in his direction. Sesshomaru barely dodged them, yet persisted, scarring him with the whip, causing blood to leak from certain areas of his body.

Kagome took this chance, aiming another arrow at the evil demon. Confident with herself, she drew the arrow back, and let it fly, a pink aura surrounding it. As if he had eyes in the back of his head, Naraku quickly spun around, sending up that formidable barrier, blocking it once again.

She cursed.

Sango jumped back onto the demon cat, following in Sesshomaru's steps, sending her boomerang flying toward him occasionally. InuYasha readied his sword once again, watching the energy surround it.

"Wind scar!"

At that given moment, blades of the hanyou's energy, mixed in with Naraku's spun simultaneously. Spotting where the two energies collided, InuYasha sent the powerful gusts of wind in the demon's direction, a smug look on his face.

"Dodge that, Naraku!"

Naraku smirked.

InuYasha's eyes widened.

_'What the hell-'_

Before he could finish that coherent thought, he saw him raise that familiar barrier, causing the attack to reflect back in his direction.

InuYasha saw his entire life flash before his eyes, right before his attack came back on him full force, ripping through him.

"InuYasha!"

When the winds finally dissipated, InuYasha was soaked in blood, his clothes ripped. His left eye was wide open, yet his body was unmoving. Kagome rushed to his side, water streaming down her cheeks, Miroku following her. She couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe.

She knelt beside him and immediately placed an ear to his chest, sobbing.

He had no heartbeat.

She couldn't take it.

She collapsed against his corpse, clutching what was left of his haori, drowning it with her tears.

"Kagome," Miroku whispered softly, realizing the situation. Naraku laughed evilly. "InuYasha," Sango whispered, clutching her mouth. Taking this time to his advantage, Naraku dove toward Kagome, gripping her with his right hand.

"Your hanyou is dead. But fret not, princess. _I'm_ here."

Sesshomaru was seething. He would seek revenge. He would Kiss this bastard.

For his brother, for Kagome.

"Get your paws off of me!" she cried, becoming hysterical, attempting to shove him away.

Everything suddenly grew achingly quiet.

There was a new aura in the air. It was incredibly strong, incredibly _demonic._

Naraku had never sensed anything so powerful.

_'Get up.'_

_'Your priestess will die if you give in.'_

_'Naraku will take her as his own.'_

"Get the fuck away from my girl, _vermin."_

All heads shot toward the direction of the raspy voice.

It was InuYasha.

The wind bean to blow roughly, swaying his silver hair over his blood shot eyes. Purple scars coated each of his cheeks.

His entire being had grown demonic.

Kagome gasped, joy and fear overcoming her at the same time. She had seen InuYasha transform before, but this time was different. It was as if he was an entirely different entity. All eyes widened, shocked by his appearance.

Naraku only smirked, clutching Kagome tighter.

"If you think that I fear you, then-"

Before he could finish that sentence, InuYasha sprinted and grabbed Kagome, and slit Naraku's throat in the process, making his blood spurt all over the hanyou. His head slowly slid off of his neck, and hit the ground, a pool of blood surrounding it. InuYasha then shoved a clawed hand through his chest, yanking the sacred jewel out of it, blood covering his sleeve. Everyone gasped, amazed.

This couldn't be the end of Naraku, could it?

"I-InuYasha," Kagome whispered, searching his eyes. He simply gazed at her, before dropping the jewel safely in her hands. Sesshomaru quickly stepped forward, watching the remains of Naraku. "You did it, little brother. You defeated him. " Kagome leaned up and pecked his lips, causing him to revert back to his hanyou self. He quickly pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome.."

An evil chuckle escaped the lips of the severed head that lay on the ground. A scream was heard from behind them. They quickly spun around to see a tentacle embedded in Rin's chest, her blood now dripping on the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and his breath was cut short. He was by her side in an instant, cradling her in his arms. "No," Sango whispered, slowly walking toward the two. Rin began to cough up blood. Hearing such a terrible sound escape from his mate was heart wrenching. His hair covered his eyes and he clutched the tentacle that rested in her.

"I'm sorry, " he whispered, before quickly yanking it out of her, making her scream in pain. His ears couldn't take that sound.

His anger was becoming unbearable.

He could no longer control it.

His eyes began to flash red, and before he knew it, he was transforming into his true self, the true dog demon that he was.

How dare he harm Rin?

He would die.

"Sesshomaru.." Rin squeaked, as Kagome held the girl in her arms, tears threatening to claim her cheeks. Hearing her voice halted his transformation. He didn't want Rin to see him like that. He quickly unsheathed his sword, Tensusaiga, and swiped it over her, immediately ceasing her heart wrenching coughs. He could only bring her back to life once. What if something were to happen to her in the future? Naraku made him waste his last "_get out of jail free_" card. Sesshomaru quickly pulled her into his arms, making everyone sigh in relief at his mate's well being. Kagome aimed her arrow at Naraku's remains, causing them to disintegrate.

He was gone.

It was over.

"We can go back home, Kagome, "InuYasha whispered, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms. She giggled. Their friends smiled at the sight of them.

"I guess we should see you off then!" Miroku announced, rather chipper. Sango clutched his arm and also smiled. "Do you know what this means?" the hanyou said softly, kissing his priestess' forehead. "Naraku won't exist in our time. We're safe." She nodded, a sense of euphoria washing over her. "Off to the well!" Sesshomaru announced, grasping Rin's hand. The moment they began to move, Kagome tensed up, feeling that familiar sensation rush through her; the same one that she felt before the fight began. She halted, the sacred Jewel falling from her grasp, and rolling toward InuYasha. "Kagome," he asked softly, picking up the jewel in his hands. Before he realized it, Kagome had her bow and arrow pointed at him, an unreadable expression written on her face. He gasped. "Kagome, what are you doing!?" Sango exclaimed. She couldn't control her actions.

_He_ was controlling them.

She knew who it was.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered, slowly advancing toward her. His heart was beginning to ache. Her words tore him apart.

"Kill me."

His eyes widened. "W-what? Kagome? What are you-"

"Naraku...is..i-inside of me..kill me..kill me now.."

Her words made everyone gasp.

They reached InuYasha's core, making millions of different emotions rush through him. "How is that even possible?" Miroku shouted, banging his staff against the ground.

"Kagome..I can't.."

She drew the arrow back further, preparing to let go.

"You must," she shouted, much venom present in her voice. He stilled at the sound of her.

"Kill me...or you..and everyone else..will die..he will kill all of you.."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began. "How can you expect us to-"

She pointed her bow and arrow at him.

"Sesshomaru..be sensible about this..I can't hold this arrow off much longer..one of you will die..if not all..kill me now, InuYasha.."

He shut his eyes, gripping the jewel tighter in his hands. "You idiot! If you have to die then-" He ran toward her. "I will too!"

Kagome shut her eyes, tears streaming from then, not able to hold the arrow back any longer.

"No!"

"InuYasha!"

He felt the arrow pierce through him, but he continued on, hoping his plan would succeed. He quickly ran one of his claws across her chest, causing a deep gash to appear. Before he could collaspe, he shoved the jewel within her, making her eyes roll in the back of her head. The two lovers toppled to the ground, InuYasha landing on top of her. Naraku's evil aura was thrown out of Kagome's body, screeching, before disappearing altogether. The jewel slowly fell out of her chest, landing in her hand. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, surprisingly feeling no pain. He looked down to see the arrow that she shot at him next to him on the ground.

Somehow, it was repelled.

A groggy sound came from the girl underneath him. The group was by their side in an instant, helping him up. "It's liek the arrow bounced straight off of you," Shippo explained to the hanyou. Kagome slowly shook her head, attempting to relieve herself of the terrible headache she suddenly had. Everyone was staring at her. She no longer felt Naraku's evil force within her.

"He's gone," she said with a smile.

OoOoOoOo

"I'm going to miss you two," Sango exclaimed, hugging Kagome and InuYasha as they all stood by the well.

The barrier had dissapated.

Miroku held out his hand to InuYasha, a smirk on his face. "It was a pleasure to meet you two. Thank you both for your hard work in helping us defeat Naraku." InuYasha smirked also, and took it. Rin held Kagome close to her. "Thanks for everything, you guys, " she said, before taking InuYasha into her arms. Kohaku and Shippo gave them hugs as well, while InuYasha gave Shippo a noogie. "Well, I'm proud of you, little brother. I'd love to hear this story in the future," Sesshomaru said with a smile, patting the hanyou on the shoulder. InuYasha grinned.

"Trust me," I'll brag about it to ya' forever." After saying their goodbyes, the two quickly jumped into the well, hand in hand, eager to be back with their families. The familiar pink abyss surrounded them, before they suddenly hit the ground. InuYasha quickly jumped up, and looked around, relief warming him.

"We're back, " he whispered, before holding out his hand for his mate. She grabbed it as he pulled her up, and looked around also before taking him into her arms in happiness. They were back in the old well house. The door was open, and voices could be heard outside of it.

"Still no luck, officer? They've been missing for months!"

"That sounds like Mom!" Kagome whispered. They continued listening.

"Yes, can't you do something?!"

"My mom's there too!"

They peeked outside and gasped.

There stood a weeping Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Takahashi, Miroku, Sango, Souta and Grandpa. Alongside them was Sesshomaru, and his new girlfriend Rin, who both held somber expressions.

"You have to find them!" Gramps exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Kagome reached over and took InuYasha's hand in her's.

"Shall we make our appearance?" she asked, nudging him slightly. He smiled warmly and nodded, as the two walked out of the well house to finally be reunited with their families.

_**The end**_


End file.
